Charlotte: The Origins
by Izayoi-Zenpai
Summary: A birth has passed where its delay continued. The initiation of bloodshed, torture proceeds to practice, and life values to nothing. Like fairy tales, "once upon a time" would be a great start. But in this story, people would do almost anything to end this kind of beginning. But they all failed nonetheless. Failed to accept it. To find its origin. Its ending... until one that is.
1. A Desired End

**Hello Once Again!**

 **If you haven't read my former-now-semi-abandoned-story left in my queue. Please read the newly posted final chapter first before reading this one. As you may not understand the reasons of such a decision and how it continued here.**

 **You read it yet? Good!**

 **So where do I start? Okay.**

 **This will be a story that I will properly write from now on. So you may notice the future long pauses (i.e. slow updates) as I will make sure that each chapter will be correctly placed with punctuations, spellings and grammars, and each will also be given immediate individualistic attention. Though some mistakes may become prevalent, it will only be strictly due to my ignorance and natural preferred writing methods.**

 **Apologies again as I decided that it will only reach about over 5k at most, instead of the usual 7k and over ones. And added with slow updates, my reason is that it usually takes hours before a chapter of mine reaches about 1k or 2k. I don't know how that's possible apart from school, but it's done.**

 **I'll make this short. So I'll immediately state of what the overall story-genre outcome would be.**

 **This fic won't be categorized as a slice of life.**

 **Though there will be elements but it isn't going to be completely prevalent at all.**

 **Words like "blood", "death", "murder", um... "how something pointy can be used to kill someone" and the like will constantly, if not, at least almost be present in the story as it progress.**

 **I finally learned to add some spice to it after all. Though my own definition of dark may just be somewhat different from others...**

 **Also warning about how I portray a certain gender, a specific place and natural actions as cruel and murder-induced will also become prevalent. So just understand that the sudden insults I will spout is just because it is a story, a creative story, not meant to strike someone or target someone. As it can be pretty much get specific...**

 **Well, that is all I guess?**

 **Oh, right. The first following chapters will be just a pre-canon-ish small arc that will only last about two chapters or three. Since I wanted to portray how** _ **someone**_ **"works" and does his "job" in looting special powers. The really obvious individual will not be named, and it may come off as cringeworthy yet again, but I'll make sure it won't be... I think I hope so.**

 **So the only thing that you only need to watch out for is that "death" will almost be present in the story. And no matter how "light" darkish it is. It is my own self-understanding of a dark story.**

 **And please review if your own interest would elevate somewhat after reading this.**

 **Then here comes the still usual disclaimer so you can officially start reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charlotte, and its characters belong to their respective owners.**

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

" _An end is required to trace something that had begun. As it marks the signs of a hidden explicable origin"_

A beginning would often indicate a start.

How one was birthed, first existed and tried something innovative.

People have always desired a beginning. Beginning of a newfound relationship. A new unique creation. And a new noteworthy discovery...

On the other hand, an _end_ is mostly neglected.

Since it would always portray a conclusion, a finale.

The end of a relationship due to a mistake. The end of an invention stopped by conflictions. And the end of discoveries as reasons always led to difficulties.

To people, an end is simply something to avoid. Yet would always naturally greet them as it would strictly serve as a limit...

Beginning portrays life. End illustrates death.

One rules the other. One betrays another.

A beginning would be constantly desired. An end forever rejected.

 _Yet a certain one would deem otherwise._

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

 **{:::Time [2:34 AM]:::Location [Beijing, China]:::Moments Passed [N/A]:::}**

The daybreak was calm and peaceful. As a gentle breeze swished silently amidst the cold air...

The entire populace was currently at a state called sleep. Along with some unrestrained snores vaguely heard from the unbolted windows of towering buildings. The still arise moon serving as the only source of light above the earth. As it was encompassed by the infinite darkness...

Darkness, that completely shrouded the unlighted streets with unending shadows... though something far darker seemed to be unaffected by the product of the still stagnant silent night.

Eyes of and light blue calmly darted left and right. Observing something to watch, possessing hints of anticipation coupled with calmness. Which was difficult to maintain as they each represent specks of contradicted aspects, but not entirely impossible to act upon.

The individual was encrusted with a black tattered coat that loosely gripped his body. While a deep red blood-colored shirt remained elusive, in the same condition as the coat albeit slighter. The hood attached to the intimidating clothing also served as a cover. To conceal the long shoulder-length brownish hair and emphasize said two different colored glowing orbs.

The coat's rolled up sleeves revealed the slim and tan-skinned arms of the individual. The visible and distinguishable hands free with wrinkles seemed to indicate that it was a teen. As the youth also wore fitting azure long pants that reached the feet, which was adorned by black boots. That imitated the same color as the night.

And just like his upper shirt and coat, it was a bit tattered. Nonetheless, it would also indicate that the wearer was a male under the guise of a worn out yet still fitting outfit. As lean muscles seem to slightly protrude outwards...

Hands were also slightly reached out, grasping a paper parchment that appeared to be measly written. Eyes also drew from the obvious not entirely-tattered object compared to his outfit. As what seemed hand-written words were clear and readable.

 **[Records of kidnapped individuals and increasing murders are evident in Beijing.]**

 **[Causes seem to point towards one definite conclusion like the others... human experiments]**

 **[Meticulously hidden undisclosed cases, however, involved more than just the usual inhumane experiments, as... the possibilities of "planned murders" were also reported in the area.]**

 **[Intel only solidified the likelihood. As children of mere raw age of ten and above, are sometimes found in numerous murder sites. Yet news are still hidden from the eyes of residential public.]**

 **[Ransom and bribery seemed to be the cases of lip-closed older accused individuals. Thus, current and stagnant progresses equivalents to nothing. First recorded practice seems to be the same time of a recently built corporation, though this is only mere speculation.]**

 **[The right amount of remuneration said in the contract for your cooperation once you finished your objective, will be received once mission confirmation is absolute...]**

 **[...but for now... we express our gratitude for an individual that truly cared for the children of tomorrow.]**

With a soft and almost indiscernible twitch, the teen's lips adjusted in a frown. Before momentarily turning back into a thin line as his heterochromia eyes revealed a certain glint.

The parchment was promptly stored in the tattered robe. A look of calmness lingered for a few seconds until it eventually dissipated. As the owner of the eyes seemed to remain in a certain direction...

The wind picked up westward. As another quiet and undistinguishable swish was heard...

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

Sounds of hurried sprinting echoed through the streets. But it was only a sound so scanty that it shouldn't be heard by people within a few meters, much less those who were deeply asleep.

"Where are you?" a rough and coarse sound immediately became announced. As the mouth of a haggard-looking man in his thirties voiced out his annoyance coupled with obvious hints of tiredness.

The nameless man continued to run. His head darting right and left alongside a weapon to what seemed a crossbow. With a charged arrow already placed on the cartridge. The weapon was being gripped tightly by the callous and slightly trembling hands of the proprietor.

The weapon that had the means of taking the pedestal of the _hunter_ , containing a simple objective to hunt the _hunted_...

The steps continued until it slowly stopped. As a smile filled with obvious ghastly intentions immediately found its way onto the man's lips. His eyes squinting towards a spacious alley, as if his sight was directed to the "hunted" that was about to be pierced with his weapon...

There in his sight, was a hooded figure wearing long knee-length black coat. Currently standing in a lighted spacious alley, appearing unmoving, motionless...

With a sick and unrestrained grind of the arrow within the crossbow. The man pointed the weapon towards the unguarded left upper back of the teen.

The objective was to merely apprehend. And leave a lethal lingering damage for capture. Capture for reasons that were about to make known. As greed delighted eyes of the human person, glistening silently.

Noticing that he was still unnoticed, he silently gripped the crossbow once more. And with a merciless smirk... the hold was released.

The projectile drew stealthily, almost instantaneously, for a few meters away from its launcher. It sailed amidst the silent and cold wind. As it seemingly pierced the invisible air, continuing its course closer and closer to the still declared unaware teen...

The arrow continued its way until it was now mere inches from the designated location of the still immovable teen's back. The distance grew smaller and smaller until-

 _He felt it._

 _How one sensation seemed to be the only thing absent in his senses. While a group of raucous children celebrating their freedom with joyful smiles and loud cries enveloped the simple yet comforting rundown apartment._

 _Children that were saved... survived from a disaster so inhumane._

 _He should be celebrating with them. An obligation birthed out of the bright grins he was given. They, who, regarded him as a savior, a hero. And how children can smile after a close dance with death was an exceptional worthwhile prize in of it itself._

 _He should have felt it. Felt how they warmly embraced their impromptu comrades, strangers that became close friends and entitled enemies that changed by the method called camaraderie._

 _He did felt it, all of it, indulged in it even... except one._

 _And that was his mistake._

 _It was astonishing how a bunch of eight to ten-year old brats immediately quieted similar of getting lectured by the parents themselves that left them. Left them to be tortured, fear and forgotten. Denying of the care and warmth that a child should feel in exchange for simple currency._

 _And how a young girl at a mere age of nine. The brightest and most gleeful of the bunch. One child that he would undoubtedly remember for a long time. One of those few that he rarely encountered. Having superb traits that could pass the little sister role with flying colors..._

 _...suddenly had her small fragile body suspended into air. Before plummeting harshly on the cold and hard floor. And how blood, red bright blood, seemed to trickle out off the happy-go-lucky brain of the child...before appearing lifeless, a great contradictory to her earlier jovial state._

 _The room froze._

 _It literally did._

 _The swaying curtain of an opened window brushed against the wind. The only sound one could hear amidst the motionless, dead atmosphere of the once cheerful-induced room._

 _And the only sound that made one's fury escalate from zero to infinity._

 _A shadow stepped. Drifted. And seemingly teleported, forward the opened window. The atmosphere changing greatly from somber to unexplainable heaviness._

 _Nonetheless the one's remaining inside the room. One's that should have felt the great increase in pressure were just dumbfounded. Not because of the sudden interference of the supernatural-like occurrence with a sudden nature._

 _But the reason borders on the fire of hope that was immediately burned out of their souls._

 _They always did feel that they were finally safe. And even childishly thought that all of them would turn out together and secure._

 _Well, that was their mistake._

 _Now their expressions couldn't be far-off from the former jovial child currently sprawled down on the ground. As the enlarging puddle of fresh and young innocent blood bathe her once untainted, miniature body._

 _A raged expression shifted into something akin to searching._

 _The way how one individual's once solemn eyes welcomed a sharp glint, indicated an assassin wasn't too far-off._

 _Except, the first sign of the killer he was met wasn't the killer itself._

 _It was a small projectile. A tiny bullet that was merely inches on his own forehead._

 _Objective to redo the earlier task, to pierce the skull of the savior that failed... once again._

 _Eyes of similar colors closed prematurely..._

 _The atrociously dangerous bullet was stopped, caught casually by a mortal hand._

 _...until eyes of two diverse colors both opened once more._

 _And it was anything but mortality that fueled the proceeding action._

The haggard man blinked, looking at something peculiar. Before horror slowly replaced his recent smugness.

With a brandish of a hand, the piercing projectile was caught. Its danger presented no more as eyes of different colors became the new hunter, taking its place. As different colored eyes silently gazed towards the presently hunted...

The man was subdued by the motionless feat of the new hunter. Seconds passing by with a new silence lingering amidst the spacious alley...

With a scowl, another arrow was loaded. The weapon regained its momentum. As it was pointed again towards the _anomaly..._

With a stoic glance, one arm was raised. The harmless palm discarding the used arrow coupled a brief gaze to his left. Before directing towards the nuisance...

With an spontaneous gushed of the wind, they were about to fire-

"What do you think you're doing?!" a dignified shriek immediately resonated within the silent district. As steps bearing weights became prevalent.

The newcomer's voice disrupted the weapon intended to be fired. Stopped a harmless hand that was intended for crippling...

"Step out of the way! You don't know who that is!" an angered shout was heard. Trembling became more rampant, disordered.

The brave teen took a step forward, unfazed by the shaky threat. She then adjacently stood in front of the motionless teen. Leaving traces of new identified pressure in the once quiet district...

As eyes filled with determination and unending resolve glowered, before a proclamation was set.

"It still doesn't explain why you are picking on the weak! And I, Lan Xueruo[1] is disgusted with such deeds!" the tone that bathed willpower as its foundation. Clear voice that resounded, echoed, managing to immediately shock and falter greed itself.

A man was affected. But could do nothing more than represent a display of surprise and peculiarity. Hands grew trembling in response to the girl's sudden courageous presence.

A teen remained silent. But the response took the form of a shimmer. It was merely a flash. A flicker of light in his left light blue eye so undistinguishable it was almost instantaneous.

 _A mere example of another instance of a mysterious action with an intended purpose..._

The unusual gaze lingered on the back of the teenage twin-bun haired girl that exuded valor. One, who seemed to embody a justice-induced character and trait.

The mysterious occurrence was seen, felt by no one, but him. Nonetheless, the display right in front of him continued. As another derisive shout was heard amidst the motionless atmosphere...

"There's a large bounty on that monster's head! And I'll be straight to becoming a millionaire if I turn him in!" the man stood his ground after a moment of silence. Stumped, feeling the girl's abnormal tenacity.

But the only difference of the rebounded stand compare to the girl. Was the insistence of obvious superficial greed in the man's eyes.

"That is still wrong! Lan Xueruo's code of conduct absolutely rejects it!"

And just like a protector. The girl's stance never faltered as her hands remained airborne.

The only quiet one surveyed the situation with a passive glance. But there was a hint of comprehension on the teen's eyes as it promptly closed. Indicating sufficiency from a mere unusual gaze...

 _Born from the influx of emotions of the one who was forced. To simply bereave of one innocent life for the release of a captive another. Regret, lament and scorn soon followed. Yet determination bolstered her being for a path through atonement. Atonement for a life, atonement for a sin._

{Courage}

The power to stand forward and firm with one objective. To exude rightness and surmount terror overlooked by human selfishness. A power so simple yet when dedication becomes an added equation. It can become something more ideal, more supreme.

Eyes remained vigilant and aware what must be done. Not a speck of fear was seen. Since courage is something that is constantly present in dire situations similar to this.

Yet...

"I warned you! Don't blame me for this!" the man let out a cry of irritation. A released of an arrow was repeated.

...too much courage always would tantamount to too much selflessness. Since selflessness often leads to a path of hardships just to prove something is justified. And thus, carelessness tends to become all the time, if not, mostly present.

The arrow was released like a fire of a wild gun. Its trigger had been unconfined with hands that were fueled by greed, ignorance of human life.

It sailed the air just like earlier. Piercing the innocent atmosphere with its deadly force. As it could do nothing but let it pass. The present air bearing weightlessness and shallowness same as the coward man's resolve and greed...

The weightlessness seemed to appear more distinct. Yet the aura of courage in prior still stubbornly persisted.

The teenage girl closed her eyes for the first time since encounter. The reason was rightly justifiable. As her actions of courage had never once been degraded since the start... it was all because of humanly instinct.

 _Yet for a single, a distinct, moment so undistinguishable... eyes of dark violet abruptly shifted. As if remembering something and was tasked of carrying it. Determination fueled the action. Yet traces of specific emotions were purely evident inside those dark-colored orbs._

Only one noticed, with the sudden jerk of a body, it unintentionally revealed it. Two emotions that were unnaturally present in the line of enemy fire.

 _Atonement and Acceptance._

Yet there was still instinct to be considered.

The instinctual reaction to shy away from death.

Since the picture much less the sensation, of actual death in the hands of greed...bore too much for a girl that barely lived through her adolescence. Despite her common yet unique kind of trait...

 _Though the girl progressively became different. Was it courage that fueled those eyes? Or maybe something more akin to a once regretted decision?_

 _Questions of curiosity they may be, yet it was all temporarily disregarded. As he knew it was finally his turn to act._

It was an unspoken rule... a rule that all humans instinctively follow.

To avoid death at all costs. Be it human instinct or absolute fear of the realistic conclusion of existences.

 _Yes, "humans" and "human instinct" it subdues._

A shadow moved swiftly. As his movements distorted the airstream and made the atmosphere appear unusually turbulent.

 _He, who have already disrupted the natural laws._

With a fragile raise of a hand, that seemed too casual, too easy, the arrow stopped a mere meter away from his palm. As if a certain force opposed its wrongdoings and made its intentions ceased...

 _The being that surpassed rules of the common men._

Stagnant unadulterated invisible pressure exuded from his palm. Ignoring how two sets of eyes widened in miscomprehension and shock.

 _A human that was forced to developed from the intervention of the supernatural to the mundane._

With a silent gust from his lips, the arrow crumbled until nothingness devoured the object.

 _He, who was accused as the one who leads death. Yet actions indicated mere conclusions._

His left eye regained the familiar light blue hue. Continually overlooking how eyes seem to widen and mouths seem to agape.

 _Fueled by emotions that desired to break a connection, a chemical reaction. The cause being the uncovering of a betrayal so deep, which soon lead to a broken heart. Betrayed by a man that promised, to stay beside her. Until yearning to dissolve a relationship like dust and never let it linger for more than one single second._

{Disintegration}

The ability to dissolve the atomic structure of a solid matter thrown with kinetic energy in a projectile form. Leading to the complete disintegration of a corporeal object. As its roots, its molecules are the first to indulge in the embrace of nothingness.

Within a certain distance it activates, after a temporary pause it grants access. The wielder is free to choose an object that will last, that will crumble.

However, like built-up relationships. Link in the beginning is difficult. Yet when completed, could be something more, a lot more. Thus, naturally came the risk of shattering it quickly by a strike silently at the rear.

It was all too sudden, but the action was done, finished. As calm eyes returned to its original tone...

The sudden influx coupled with the unseen stern gaze reflexively made the courageous girl shudder. But she still held her ground. As her own ability disables her to run away in fright, no matter how his form suddenly exuded intimidation.

And how the atmosphere morphed from weightlessness and courageous to something akin to uncertainty...

 _Similar uncertainty as the actions of an undefined end._

For the haggard-looking man however...

With a sudden unconscious intake of breathe, the crossbow almost fell towards the hard and cold ground. The man seemed to realize what he was doing and was promptly shaken out. But obvious signs of fright and indecisiveness were still lingering in his contempt being.

It was natural.

 _Since he was in the presence of a being that desired an end..._

One unique existence that was too immeasurable to calculate through mundane perceptions. With a unique ideal that could never be understood by mankind alone.

His left eye, once again, was shaded blue.

Yet it seemingly appeared different.

 _As it took a darker tone with few lines that replicate a ripple._

The girl saw it all, but her courage still prevailed. She was lucky enough to turn her head the moment the mysterious teen's eyes gained strange symbols it currently adorned. Since it would be fairly sure that even with courage supporting her. Something as unusual as what had happened would certainly make her beliefs appear disarray.

A blink... a simple blink was all the girl performed that made the pressure amidst the heavy unintended atmosphere to exhaust. Reasons vary from relief, bafflement... and an absence.

The form of the haggard-looking man all but vanished in front of her.

The courageous teenage girl blinked once more displaying confusion.

It was preposterous! A very unlikely occurrence, since steps should be heard when the killer should retreat. No matter how quiet it was, the narrow path connected to the spacious alley is particularly long. And even if the sound was overlapped by the peacefulness, it would be easier to listen as it was contrasted.

Then, as if lightning had just struck the girl, realization was presented, yet still her courage held on. Though without it, she would most likely scamper out of the alley as she remembered one plausible reason, despite its far-fetched foundation.

One glowing left eye that exuded mysteriousness and pressure. Practical movement of agility and stealth, it made the atmosphere itself distort. And how a form once somber and that remained quiet until now, elevated to as supreme as the supernatural conveyed only in fantasies...

The teen still held strong with renewed vigor. Though she didn't know if it was because of her ability that allows her to stand... or maybe how her mind registered the mysterious teen's presence was something akin to security. But itself was somehow an impossibility.

With a quick turn, another deed was done. How a simple gesture and movement suggested bravery and courage. The girl herself could only think about.

And how an everyday glance could make her cheeks appear wildly rosy.

The mysterious teen's hood was now absent in the male's head-, no _something indescribable_ she was currently seeing. Indescribable as she can relate it to this unusual phenomenon.

Soft eyes of different colors met her dark violet ones. A thin smile displayed on the teen's face immediately made her gulp. And an almost fine-looking aristocratic face met her truly inferior ones.

"Courage, huh?" the girl appearing meek was shaken out of her daydream as the one in front of him spoke eloquently.

"H-Huh?" a baffled voice appeared from the teenage girl's face. The blush still lingers on her soft cheeks.

The male marched towards the now shy teen. Her ability that made her appeared like a knight, a protector, seemingly absent because of the present of an anomaly.

It was one thing for a situation filled with danger and horror to rust your sword. And it was another thing if someone that can make your heart swoon immediately destroys your shield.

"You okay there?" she was shaken once more when a question was asked.

"I-I'm alright! L-Lan Xueruo is okay!" the girl spouted. And as she realized what she had done. She immediately clamped her mouth as a new bundle of red colored her cheeks.

The male in front of her that stopped walking moments ago showed a confused tilt. Before realization instantly adjusted his peculiarity...

He had once encountered similar people like her. Not in the sense people who exuded courageous deeds. But more so where more not than often, individuals address themselves in third person.

Apart from often viewed television shows and Japanese animations. It made him bemused how people in real life actually use such ways of presentation.

Personally, he somewhat hated that particular method of greeting. The first he heard of it, the voice's owner immediately got froze with sharpened earth.

People like those often appear to belong to the arrogant end of the spectrum. The mindset only solidified when he would encounter people as similar as their own ideals. Ideals that frequently weighs with the more inhumane side of the uncovered world...

But this girl was immensely different compare to all of them... truly different.

"Tell me young girl... why do you remain courageous still?" a question born from his doubts was voiced. His voice carrying hints of knowing and perplexity, example of impossibility just like earlier. As if he already knew the answer and at the same time did not...

The girl instantly ceased her musings from the sudden and unusual inquiry. And despite the resulted confusion, the girl's face shiftily steeled into a determined one...

...and even if a stranger asks, it seemed it was only futile to stop her following words.

"It was in the spring where I was forced to do a task..."

"...to kill that is" Eyes never widened yet there was another new glint that passed those different colored orbs.

 _Innocent life had always been constantly valued._

 _There a young child was holding a syringe with deadly poison, as her hand grasped it tightly._

 _She had a task to be done in exchange for the release of another. By a mere whim, she was forced to do a malicious sin, using instruments of pure and untainted hands._

 _Reasons vary from desperation, fear and requirement._

 _Though no fault would bear the young innocent girl since a loved one was unfortunately captured. Yet a sin performed by one is truly different._

 _Even more so when it was fueled by an obligation to feel the warmth of an absent mother once more._

 _Eyes turned resolute and a childish gulp was heard._

 _And it was worse when someone innocent would do such a task with the same innocent belief._

 _The mere belief of assuming that it would only take a quick pierce in the neck to get someone loved to return._

 _Shaking out of her thoughts, there in a spacious bed, the target was fast asleep. A target she hardly knew, and would be the next victim of human cruelness in the hands of an innocent child._

 _Sneaking in a fortified mansion was all hard and difficult. But it still bore fruit in the end. And now the objective was just right in front of her waiting, unaware, vulnerable._

 _Taking unsteady steps near the bed side, the girl promptly stopped. Before raising her dainty hand above her head, as it viciously descended downwards..._

 _Blood and gooey green substances seeped into the neck of the victim. Along with pointless struggles to resist the poison that was already embedded in the veins. That is until, the target immediately quieted down before hanging limply... lifelessly._

 _And just like that, a life had been reduced to waste._

 _It was amazing how eyes of someone continued to widen as a body struggled to survive. And how it became hollow a few moments later as a new corpse laid and realization became prevalent._

 _Realization that killing wasn't as simple as she thought it was._

 _Still, the deed had been done. And she would finally see her loving mother once more._

 _One familiar individual, joined with various unknown individuals. Drew near when the now hollow child was a meter of her own home. Finishing the horrendous task that she was given and was now eating at her psyche..._

 _Smiles of greedy satisfaction were viewed exchanging in front of the empty shell of the once innocent one. Conversing with words such as "compensation", "completed objective" or "time allotment", but the child didn't even care anymore. She was only hoping that she wouldn't do such a horrible thing again. And just be met by a mother's warmth telling her that it was alright._

 _Fortunately, the bargain was adequately given. And the form of her mother greeted her once more._

 _The once innocent girl would finally have the words of encouragement. And the warmth that her mother usually delivered just like the time where she had nightmares in horror-filled nights..._

 _But reality remained cruel. Just like how an innocent child was forced to do a sin._

 _As hollowed eyes were only met by one filled with horror..._

It was a reason of how one teenage girl was gifted with the ability called {Courage}.

Though, it wasn't stemmed from the act of courage at all. The origin was entirely wrong to begin with. So how did it come to the point as a venerable power was earned?

Still, the male was also expecting that the cause of such ability would be birthed in result of a heroic act.

Yet it was all merely done for the purpose to save. Since being a hero and saving someone may be similar and identical. But they were still two different words, two different ideals.

And this story alone became the proof of the obvious difference of both.

The male didn't seem to falter. His gaze remained passive. Hearing astute. Lips firmed. Directed to the one who was forced. As if he had seen worse, certain things that pale in comparison to the cruel tale he was given.

And because of that, it was indeed surprising how experienced eyes abruptly widen, no matter how brief it had been. Despite only regarding the girl's story as any other ones he had saw and heard, experienced even.

Well, it was probably because of the added description of lab coats and fancy-ass goggles.

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

The haggard-looking man blinked.

Eyes stared at the long narrow alley that was recognizable... familiar even.

Familiar as the man knew that it was the same alley that he sprinted across. The very same path that he took in pursuit of the anomaly...

The action have been done superbly fast. Though the man knew that it was far from a mere _action_... he could probably relate it to something more _horrifying_.

 _It was as if time itself was reversed._

Impossible, the man thought. Yet there was no chance for him to ponder on the topic any longer as a harsh mysterious force immediately found its way onto his rear. Proceeding to viciously launch him forward against the hard and cold cemented wall...

An eye of light blue dimmed.

 _Developed through emotions that portrayed rejection. Rejection of the future that he was forced to stand on. Shunning all of the ones that he never once regarded as kin, forced him to become a puppet by their strings until a sturdier rope vanquished all of it._

{Repel}

The power to push an invisible and external force intended for the ones who was unwanted. The target is viciously pushed by this simple yet specialized ability.

Only activated when the target is thoroughly subjected to rejection. Force conveniently increases as the wielder's denial of an existence gradually reaches its peak.

Affected are only unwanted ones. And as pure, solid, rejection fluctuates, it differs with each individual. As it may only be limited to one or ones that equals the wielders animosity.

The haggard man grunted in pain. His sturdy body immediately realized how a building's wall could be strongly fortified. Blood patched on his chest, the cause being the harsh grind and brutal throw. Along with tasted iron plastered and flowing on his lips. And some serious medical aid would be most needed as bones also gave an undistinguishable and silent crack.

 _The cause was obvious as to how the ability managed to induce a near fatal-like injury._

Steps so light can be heard from the once quiet district. It rang like explosions on the paralyzed man, crippled even. Unable to do anything but listen as to how simple stomps made his hair stand on ends.

It was only when tired eyes opened that made his prior guesses entirely correct.

The calm and cool look he was familiar with despite the short time... seemed to be unlike to the similar yet different composed gaze in the current present.

 _A composed gaze that could realistically kill him... if the desire for blood is released._

Fortunately, it was repressed by a limited human's patience, _a limited anticipation to end an existence_.

A demand was voiced. The wind seemingly shifted.

 _It imitated something that was unleashed... after discerning an obvious discovery._

"I have some questions"

 _But one thing was for certain..._

A gulp was heard. But it did nothing to stop what was unleashed. And what _was_ to be unleashed.

 _The crippled one was in the presence of a harbinger..._

An eye glowed and then the other.

 _...the harbinger of conclusions._

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

 **[1]- A name I shamelessly took from ATG. It is not a random name at all. And since my own OC-names end up lame... is there any other reason?**

 **And finished...**

 **That's it for the attempted rewrite I guess. And as you can see, my own idea of a dark concept is based mostly on "mystery", "blood", "death", "casual-like unnecessary violence" and "innocent hands performing murder" or even "cute girls getting shot to the head mercilessly as bright red blood becomes their bubbly water shower" which may not be... or** _ **maybe**_ **, repeated in the story. At least the first one is pretty somewhat reasonable.**

 **Looking at it now though... I think the chosen mood and genre of the story is more ideal than the one I made back then right? Mysteries, controversies, death everywhere, innocents getting slaughtered and how I keep describing a man "haggard".**

 **And I'm not a sadist or any kind of mentally-ill psycho, not at all. As you probably noticed I keep constantly talking about gruesome things like their simple jokes without proper context, if that's what's your wondering.**

 **Though this is FanFiction after all... and there are proper guidelines that states that "posted works are only fictions" included when you first make an account right?**

 **Anyways, I thoroughly checked each point and every crevice of the story as a whole. And if there are grammar errors like how I use contracted/compressed words such as "you're and you are", neglect use of quotation marks or even blatant spelling issues. Please tell me and I will correct it!**

 **And also please share your own ideas about how a dark story should be portrayed. If there's more to it than blood spilling everywhere or death-induced incidents. As I don't want to subconsciously and most likely shift it back to the dreaded slice and life one. And maybe I could even improve it in the next chapters.**

 **And I guess that's it... I guess. Oh, and I will mostly make a list of the abilities mentioned in each self-made arcs, their meanings, usage and drawbacks, etc. I know they may not be relevant but I'll still make them for inspiration sake! You will also wonder if I will run out of description for the abilities, which I'm telling you now is quite impossible. There are at least "tens of thousands" of abilities that I still have to base on after all, and they will not obviously run out. And it's also quite obvious that this story will not reach that kind of huge number of chapters at all.**

 **And finally that's the end of this useless rant!**

 **Well, then. Please wait for the next chapter. And as promised I'll make it a li'l more interesting for you guys!**


	2. The Wickedness of Courage

**{:::Time [3:02 AM]:::Location [Beijing, China]:::Moments Passed [29m]:::}**

"It is right around here" A twin bun haired girl walked discreetly amidst the still quieted alley. While, a male that she identified as about a few years older came in pursuit.

It was undoubtedly a foolish-induced decision of how one being that possesses unknown abilities to be given an invitation for tea. Though for the girl however, it was only just innocent repayment for the one who "saved" her apparently.

Still, either if it was actions that birthed from foolishness or gratitude. Inviting a stranger of unknown origin and with undefined intentions is obviously ridden with mistakes many times over. And an unwanted tendency that mothers would often tell their younglings to _not_ specifically do...

Though it seems that the girl's mother was weirdly absent for such a moment of reflection.

Nonetheless, said stranger was inclining to escape and just continue in his methods of finishing his current objectives. But due to three specific complications of "insistence", "identification" and "obligation". The plan was temporarily halted and was promptly forced to abide the given request for some biscuits.

Insistence, stated as repayment and compensation of how she was "saved". A reason, which does not require any more kind of further explanation. As it is quite obvious after all... maybe.

For identification on the other hand...

With relatively enough half-hearted evaluation and simplified realization of a particular notion of the girl in front of the male. A fact was noticed.

A fact that includes the unusual familiarity and extra-ordinary awareness in such narrowed, dark-filled and branched-like path alleyways. And ignoring that said unpopulated alleys would most likely be crowded with thugs of numerous sizes and numbers, which can pass as an oxymoron itself by the way.

It would be somewhat definitely normal. As she was probably a native around these parts. But given how the girl can navigate through darkness with limited light posts that exudes limited brightness as they are described to be. With also an added expense to how they are about approximately and over-exaggeratedly meters apart from each other. And finally, how calmly and back-turned she was escorting an anomaly without any kind of worries.

Being a girl hadn't yet still been concluded in the equation. With or without courage.

The conjectures were just clearly being placed in a silver platter. Which also may directly suggest the girl's earlier honestly applaudable "courageous performance" wasn't the first of its deeds at all.

As random as an accusation, and as uninvolved as something unnecessary. It still didn't get rid of the added assumptions that the girl known with courage was highly attuned with the arts of a hero.

How a girl would placate arguments in the bright day and risk her life in the dark night.

A dangerous and careless-induced perception, yes. But it undoubtedly sticks to good selfless moral-rooted values. And the male could undoubtedly express his worries, though it was more subtle.

Lastly, the most important part... obligation.

"Here we are!" The girl with cheerfulness signified that she was still a juvenile teen with immature tendencies. And how she seemingly forgot the fact that an arrow could have taken her life previously without his presence.

The male just trailed the girl that possesses the ability called {Courage}.

Having to escape the narrow dark alleys, quite quickly due to a girl's exceptional memorization. They now where located in front of an ordinary three-story building. Though that description was only changed when the interior was entered. The girl apparently lived in a building encasing a usual Chinese home.

"Lan Xueruo is home!" The door abruptly opened with an exclamation that had the same childish tone. Weirdly enough, the girl seemed to pause as if remembering something. This would be essentially the right assumption. As it was solidified when the girl turned around and stuck her pink small tongue playfully towards the silent un-hooded teen.

"I forgot that mother would be arriving later than normal" The male blinked from the information and as he was about to express how that can be a problem. The girl seemingly teleported towards his rear before promptly shoving him inside the opened door.

"But still, go in! Go in! I'll make some tea and biscuits!"

With a sigh, the teen entered the household.

A slight twitch of his eyelids activated. Seemingly grasping the whole interior in seconds... though it may be just a reflexive action when the sight of a wearing-apron girl was met...

"Just sit in the sofa while I'll make your treat!" Nothing was heard when the unhooded person slowly sat on the welcoming furniture. Just accepting the hospitality that actually came rare when it comes to him...

It beats sitting on hard concrete and other "struggling" things after all.

The wide flat screen TV was abruptly opened, showcasing the news. And a slight bump was heard in the kitchen, indicating that the girl activated a mechanism.

With another silent sigh, eyes viewed the screen. Before what seemed as an amused twitch of the lips formed on the stoic male's features.

Hilarity gained from a black screen T.V.

 **{Another incident was once again reported.}**

 **{One man found on the properties of a local police department.}**

 **{Confirmed apprehended weapon to be a crossbow, along with unused arrows. Though most of the projectiles were bloodied and cracked. Evidences points to misuse and illegal street fights}**

 **{But no signs of gangs or stealthy individuals seemed to become prevalent. Leading to an assumption of one on one quarrel or a sole unknown task. Furthermor- huh?}**

 **{...Well, it seems the man's blood was recently confirmed. The same blood on the arrow themselves. Blood that currently covered the torso and jaw. Most probably from a harsh force that tackled the man's front to solid concrete almost into near unconsciousness. And now, the man was currently being sent to the hospital for health and medical reasons.}**

 **{After a gruesome and bloodied incident had happened. It appears that the man surviving would be at least 50-50. Based on how much blood was seen. And how harsh the force managed to crack the man's ribs.}**

 **{We give you this impromptu report, a closing end. In addition, cases similar to this have been prevalent around Beijing. Please stay aware of your surroundings and avoid roaming during the night...}**

Deserved it. The male thought with a passive gaze, before eyes closed afterwards in contemplation.

Remarkable, how citizens could react and allocate news about a man with a bloodied torso, cracked ribs and be roughly at death's reach, almost instantaneously. Well, our public officers and everyday medias were clearly doing their job. No matter how vile and despicable fueled some of those "accidents" from the start. Still... they were _clearly_ doing their job alright.

And how it can compare to the "efficiency" of news travel about young, innocent and pure-hearted children getting tortured, experimented and beaten to death, by either physical or chemical means. Every. Single Day. Until that is, people uncover them finally somehow...

Though that's the only time where facilities are already destroyed. Approximately about 10 of 50 recorded children only are left barely unscathed. And most of the others that didn't see daylight had their bodies pierced by electrified poles and dismantled by mechanisms to pieces...

Yep, definitely deserved it. A furrowed eyebrow mixed with a sigh came moments later.

 _Although... the lone distinct fact that can be considered good was that most of those "professional scientists" had gone through the same way, if not, more gruesome than what trauma would bestow another... at least after a particular fact about the news is realized._

"Here you go!" A plate suddenly was slammed on the small coffee table. Though, it may not be intentional as eye of different colors found undeniable excited ones.

"Come' on! Eat up!" A cheerful voice insisted the stoic male. Only a brief glance made the silent one proceed to take a piece. Since expectation was immediately directed in that short gaze.

Nonetheless, it would be rude to deny such hospitality right? So with a silent motion of a hand; the girl seemed to be elated. And her dark violet eyes seem to brighten, similar to courage itself.

The hand was retrieved with a small treat onboard. And as the small sugary goodness came closer to the male's mouth, to taste the kind of hospitality in the form of a cookie-

 _Hospitality is expected to be taken graciously._

 _It was a thank you. A simple one, yet it was still a word of gratitude._

 _After that, the man' kind eyes continued to observe the hooded male across the table._

 _His smile also was similar. A kind of smile that oozed with appreciation and goodwill, a smile that originated from a harsh reality. One that indicated genuineness..._

 _A traumatized young girl in her nine's or ten's was safely brought in the arms of a "loving" father once more._

 _Often it may happen. Fewer chance it may be done._

 _The feeling of satisfaction still lingers within each and every home visited. Cries of joy and sadness reverberated within your soul... telling yourself that you saved them and made their normal days continue onwards._

 _It was probably his hunch that what came as the exchange was pure loathing and a horrendous one. Then afterwards a silent communication was held. Until the girl sprinted upstairs._

 _The same degree of running where she would avoid the hunt established by lab coats._

 _And since then, the genuine expression seemingly reached its height..._

 _... it finally had the sufficient amount of genuine brightness that one could perfectly see the dark spots within its surface._

 _It took a while for the man to return. But still, the form of the server was met again within a twenty-minute preparing. Preparing for the drinks and tasty biscuits that have now been placed in the table..._

 _With a nod, permission was granted. As the hooded male couldn't take it much longer and dive his hand to the plate holding treats. But casualness still reminded him._

 _The sudden action is not rooted for the reason of being impolite. Since manners and etiquette are voided in what the current situation was. The obviousness of depraved and despicable intentions was already laid out over the table like the refreshments after all. And it would be rude just to ignore how false the hospitality was._

 _But first, a sample of the tea was tasted. And the intentions all but hid themselves any further._

 _A number of what seemed highly dosage of medicines greeted his lips. A crude and random mixture yet an effective blend compare to coffee beans and cream. Effective, for making the target immediately experience stomach ache. Though not as instant as death itself, the intentions seems to point to prolonging a certain cause._

 _Prolong what though- oh..._

 _It was gratitude in the form of something else. A surprising yet ordinary form of appreciation that everyone would see often in the real world, in this particular world..._

 _Gratitude can also be considered as something reactive. Do a job and you get paid. Help a maiden and hearts will throb. Cover up a villain's cause and scorn is just right around the corner._

 _Another reaction would be a pounce with a blade ready. The sharp edge meeting its way with the assumed ill guest. One that should be expected to be served as a visitor. And one, which must be given as an appreciation in return of a saved loved one._

 _Except the "loved one" was gone, spent, and exchanged. In the beginning... in the first place._

 _Often it may happen. Fewer chance it may be done._

 _Though..._

 _A sigh was only done. Yet what seemed as an action akin to a supernatural step is hastily conveyed. With another sip of the crude blend, there struggling on the ground was the would-be server along with his presently guillotined bloody hand. Red drips from its stump while cries erupt from "it's" mouth._

 _How contemptible._

 _Firstly, it was kind of smart for the man to use high medicine dosages for the absence of sleeping drugs. Secondly, it was also quite smart for the man to assume that what his serving was more than a feeble visitor. Third, the man was sufficient enough to predict what kind of monster managed to save "his daughter's" life from the inhumane._

 _And fourth, the man was dumb to even think about putting up a fight._

 _With another sigh, it conveyed satisfaction. Satisfaction that originated from the crippled induced injury of a lowly man. And with another sip, the "gratitude" was once more tasted..._

 _Is this the more realistic "bitter on the lips" feeling? Without those cliché romance and cringe love-dovey parts?_

 _Not only for oneself but also for one girl who suffered just to meet a failed guardian, protector, in the end?_

 _Since ever since the "start"... care and love had been pretty subjective..._

A silent thank you emerged from the male's mouth. Though it may be quieted, the girl's spirit rose up significantly once more. If one could make their eyes scrutinize in a certain degree, a smile could be seen adorning the silent one's face.

Unluckily, for the girl however. She was too occupied staring at the face of her savior. A stare with a blush that didn't indicate infatuation. A stare, that wasn't to be mistaken as passion. And a stare that clearly meant something of bigger proportions.

The undistinguishable smile faded. And a thin line morphed from its silence.

It would be somewhat troublesome for the male if IT was love, yet the gaze he was directed to was even worse basing only in comparison.

 **{Here we are again folks. Another recorded case of a destroyed lab just nearby the coast of eastern border of China.}**

 **{These cases' roots remain elusive to the public. Yet it had been an ongoing mysterious phenomenon throughout the world.}**

 **{Sources indicated that it was a den of unspecified illegal experiments. The broad statement only brought more questions to the public media, and the people.}**

 **{The governing rulers in the area have strangely and strongly denied exposing more information. The reason was specified as, the law enforcement's discoveries of the interior weren't meant to be publicized...}**

 **{As disheartening as it may have sounded, two questions seemed to mostly erupt from the mouths of society.}**

 **{First, "What kind of withheld information managed to make even the government lip-thinned? And...}**

 **{...what kind of phenomenon abruptly destroyed facilities by facilities whilst affecting the administrating head of states of each country?}**

 **{Some say it was just a number of sudden tempests and destructive storm-induced hurricanes. But causes remain unlikely as only a solitary location was exactingly affected, much less fortified.}**

 **{While some opinions even border to the touches of the supernatural. Since religious beliefs and testimonies seemingly weighs the opinion of the communit-.}**

The screen darkened with a twitch of an eyebrow.

That was an example of a supernatural act portrayed in front of human eyes.

Nonetheless, even if it was supernatural or otherwise, it was quite rude to just "touch" other's property abruptly without consent.

But did the only human in the room cared? No.

Eyes of dark violet were still busy staring unswervingly towards eyes of maroon and light blue.

With another quiet sigh that indicated what seemed to be frustration. Eyes leveled a firm stare towards the one etched with the still obvious joyous expression.

It was not the first time where the male encountered such a display of certain degree. Yet he could not mistakably compare it to the others that shared the same gaze at all.

Since the gaze was directly connected to the birth of an ability. Her ability.

And it was his _obligation_ to remove that noble yet what seemed as a dangerous power.

Still... who would ever think that a girl in the age of mere twelve would beat detectives in figuring out a mystery?

No, it wasn't because the girl was smart. That comprehension comes with experience and utmost dedication to a certain degree.

No, it was merely something simple.

An urge that all humans would feel while in the road of penitence...

And the girl hastily fits the criteria ever since she had been "saved" from something called as misery and loss.

Through atonement comes desperation.

Through desperation come what many calls as inspiration.

And it was that urge that granted the girl with the ability called {Courage}.

Not to do something right or justified. But to serve as a means to atone for a sin... a sin that made her act and made something strained.

Then a certain fact was realized and made that urge more prevalent. Thus, came the accursed ability that was supposed to advocate justice and the right. Due to a discovered marveling perception, a horrendous ability was formed. Coupled with intense feelings of forced and desperation, a girl with tainted hands followed atonement as if it was her way of life. Just to do something that she never had a chance to perform.

To save someone in place of the one who hadn't.

Followed the steps of a hero yet denied the recognition of a hero.

Denied the recognition of what she had been doing for a few years was already enough.

Really, when comparing it to other abilities. This may just take the cake of the worst, if not, at least one of them.

It was one thing for one wielder to suffer through inhumane experiments due to a wielded ability. And it was another thing for one to suffer through constant privation by the influence of one power.

But there was one other thing that came forebodingly funny...

 _Who said that it can't be both?_

Thoughts came to a halt and initiatives momentarily paused. A distinct sound was heard after a brief moment of silence.

New piercing yet identical dark violet eyes surveyed the silent exchange. A frown marred the newcomer's lips. And a stare that portrayed questions glanced towards the still joyous expression yet had underlying anxious aspects.

Tint of anxiousness one could briefly decipher with a mere glance.

And that exact tint of anxiousness one could wholly understood.

"...I see you brought another brat, brat" The presumed mother promptly tossed her bag on the adjacent floorboard. Before the kitchen came the next destination.

The responses took in the form of a half-hearted chuckle and silence. With each of their respective grounds. But remained similar in ignoring the rather rude gesture.

"Well... I still have to show gratitude after all"

The courageous girl was scratching her nape while showing a wry grin. But her audible response was ignored. And the only time she was granted reaction was when the mother returned and seated herself on an empty couch before retrieving a cigarette stick and lighter from her pocket. Getting a dirty look from the girl.

A cigar was lighted. The daughter just responded evenly in kind.

"But appreciation is pretty subjective nowadays right? So I need to be clear so it can't be misunderstood... and please stop that mum. At least do it outside. The stench lingers. And it's weird when your own innocent daughter lectures you about your smoking habits." One silent's brief gaze was made subtly present, hinted with wonder and pique from the casual and smooth declaration.

Huh. The girl had a peculiar perspective. A perspective that her age clearly should not possess. Though it wasn't actually clear if it was appreciation or the smoking part.

"I can do whatever I want brat" The mother exhaled. "And that's what the filter is used for" The girl maintained her look.

"It's called ventilation mum. And it is used primarily to circulate the smell from cooking" The woman just shrugged. "Might I remind you that you once broke the ventilation system of the whole building when your supply of cigarettes was simultaneously ignited and a harmless microwave exploded?" An understandable flinch was seen. "I know you have a habit of excess smoking, but even I know, that you don't normally inhale those horrendous cancer-inducing pricey sticks in one go and make a microwave burst just to-"

"That was clearly an accident!" The girl's look still didn't deter. "Even you know that it was that damned overheating microwave's fault!" The excuse of the century stood strong.

"And how was the idea of placing a box of flammable sticks _inside_ an operating microwave a kind of mishap?" The honorable excuse was miserably shot down. "I've watched enough fictions to realized that normal machines like those don't explode in real life" The female held her tongue. "And furthermore, it just horribly ruins it all when the act originated from laziness, obliviousness and the lack of a _freaking_ lighter"

The woman was about to give an immediate comeback but unsurprisinglyfound none.

"Fine fine, I see your point. Now shut up"

"Well at least it conveniently followed the fundamental laws of physics _barely_. And that isn't really quite necessary to point out though"

"Are you quite done yet genius?"

"Until you realize your mistakes airhead"

"..."

What has {Courage} done to this unfortunate child of twelve?

Well, at least that's one justifiable reason for the world to get rid of abilities...

"And it's quite rude to be showcasing such a discourteous display in front of my guest is it not?" The female raised an eyebrow before glancing towards the male, who responded the same... except the raised eyebrow part.

Dimmed and muted eyes of diverse colors unrelentingly settled with monotony.

While drained and almost weary eyes of violet pitched with darkness stood with incisive.

For a second, one pair flickered with unblemished astonishment and wonder before abruptly diffusing.

It was as if the woman recognized something within the two dissimilar. Limited familiarity to display recognition. And enough wonder to warrant the attention of bewilderment at least in minimal form.

Even so, a stranger's gaze she met. The unknown wall that blocks feeble understanding. Feeble in the sense that the existence of the male was unidentified and undisclosed for the female. Not sufficiently loaded to grasp the outside, much less, discover how eyes have already seen the world's thick and convoluted innards.

Simple. The woman's eyes have already seen things that shouldn't be seen. Things that shouldn't be heard. And things that shouldn't have been done...

Though it was part of a whole. It still exists. It lingered in her heart. It stayed in her soul. And it remained as part of her whole...

And in that instant, the connection was broke. The woman drawing her gaze back to her daughter with a shrug.

"He doesn't look like he'll mind" A ring of smoke emerged from the woman's mouth. "The boy clearly had seen much worse than a lighted stick being use for inhalation" The girl showed a petulant pout from the crude comparison.

Though, the sudden shift of description was not ignored by the other one.

"But I do mind" The girl frowned.

"Nobody asked for your opinion brat" The woman flexed her arms indicating stiffness.

The courageous girl's frown became even more prominent. Then with a sigh, her lips formed to a smile before addressing the guest.

"Sorry if my mum is... like this. But I assure you! She may come as menacing but her backbone is floppy as her management skills" The woman gave a growl.

"And your backbone is clearly and irritably unbearable" It wouldn't take anyone for a second to realize that the subject was abruptly turned to something not casual.

"What the fuck were you doing in the alleys? ...Again?"

Without recoil, the girl gazed back and a brand new dispute commenced.

"It's called justice mum" The reason was abruptly disregarded.

"Haven't you heard the news already?! Lots of assholes in the nearby district these days are jumpy!" Eyes gazed strikingly. Conveying an obvious fact that should have been noticed. "And you're walking there like you own the entire place!" A slam of the table was heard to emphasize frustration.

Without flinching, the girl just answered.

"I know what I'm doing mum" She stood her ground. "Even if something happened to me, it didn't right? Since I'm still here" If there were signs of the reason being accepted, it didn't show.

"How long are you planning to keep up that fucking excuse?" The voice was toned with aggravation. "Until what? Until you find your gut stabbed by a fucking knife?!" The mother was not amused.

And neither was the girl.

"Why do you seem to care now?" That threw the mother in a loop.

"What do you-"

"Why. Do. You. Care?" The question was toned with firmness. Firmness to hide the bitter-filled emotions that had been sealed.

"You're my fucking daughter!" The woman stood up. Unwilling to convey it in while not standing. To show that her concern was understood thoroughly.

"Then did you stop me?!" The girl mirrored the action. Unwilling to convey it in her seat. To show that she had always been dismissed.

"If you value your position as my mother that much, then did you ever stop me for once?!" It came out as a scream. A scream that rattled the woman's mind.

"Did you ever stop me from scouring those dark and dangerous streets?! Did you ever stop me from discovering an image that I can cling to?! Did you ever _stop_ me from realizing that it was my fault from the start?!" The questions continued. And each of them held spears so sharp that it was felt by the one who should have acted as an end.

To end the girl's unending path of penance. The atonement of what she had done to warrant scorn from the mother that should have stopped her.

"You didn't. You didn't do anything at all! You just criticize me from doing all those things! _You refused to stop me_ just because of the knowledge that I killed someone-"

"Don't you dare go there!"

The girl's incoming words invoked something within the mother. Something that should have been forgotten. Something that should be kept forever. And something that shouldn't took place from the start.

The reaction itself indicated that what occurred was something irredeemable and unforgivable. Yet eyes simultaneously indicated regret and lament. As if it was herself who committed such a heinous crime.

Untold regret that remained elusive in the eyes of the girl. The girl with the power of {Courage}. Courage blocking rightful repentance. The ability to stand forward, obstructing the means to justify what had been done.

Instead, projected scorn greeted the trembling eyes of the young girl. As eyes refused to look, to see, and to gaze towards the one who was forced.

"Don't you change the subject brat..." Gritted teeth not out of irritation resounded. "I thought I told you tha-" This time the interruption was thrown back.

It was thrown back harshly.

"What? That you hate me?!" A bellow echoed shutting one's mouth. "I know what I did back then was inexcusable and unforgivable. It was a matter of life and death! I'm the one who carried it out not you!" A harsher growl was exuded. "You point it out to me every single day!" That made the woman bristle irately.

"Listen here-" It seems the point haven't been made clear.

"No! You're the one who should listen for once!" Undisputed tears threatened to fall out. "Ever since that day, you refused to listen! Every time I wanted to voice my concern about that topic, you refused to look at me and scorn me!"

Words that were courageously withheld were bursting.

"Do you know how hard it is for me?! Every single day I wanted to make it right. You refused to concede! Every time I have the courage. You just make it look like my efforts are useless! And every damn time I did something noteworthy. You reject it and always consider it as something that should be stopped!" the tears were now cascading freely. Free from its prison and free to do its purpose.

Happiness and sadness were always the keys to unlock genuine tears. Tears born of contentment and tears born of misery.

 _But who ever said that a lock can't be opened with its designated key?_

It indeed happens. In this world, where stealing, thievery and robbery remains constant. There would always be a means of opening a lock to glimpse what it contained.

Except the key that unlocked the tears of the girl was the result of her path through atonement.

Atonement that was never given a halt. The ramification of a regretted action. The denial of acknowledgement of a once-loving mother.

The sight of horror filled the girl's sight after a justified murder.

 _But were there ever a time that murder is justified?_

That very thought in turn filled the girl's mind, body and soul. Questions appeared afterwards. Questions that should have not loitered in the minds of a child...

A question that remained unanswered.

And as the girl continued to gaze towards identical eyes of dark violet, she found none but puzzlement of her own reflected in those orbs.

Lips thinned, bodies slouching, and expressions dimming.

Knowing that a question would remain unreturned once again for the day...

 _A question... if what she had been doing was already enough._

Puffed eyes were then forced to be brightened. And trembling lips were then readied for honest apologies.

Realizing that she had a guest to cater, a savior to thank. And the display was not one of her intended appreciations.

"Sorry for the episode there" The girl promptly plastered a wry and shameful expression. "You must have been probably uncomfortable when- huh?" The expression turned to confusion and bafflement when she fully turned to see her visitor.

Only to see that the once silent teen was now absent from his own seat. A cup empty. Sweets mostly finished.

The girl was frantic and rickety rather than feeling disturbed and alarmed by the sudden absence. As if worrying over the fact that she must have made her guest feel uncomfortable to induce such an action. The feeling of fear and apprehension remained absent just like earlier.

Was it {Courage} that made the girl of twelve distort her mind so?

While the girl was hysterical, the woman wasn't.

She just stood there silent, still and soundless. Only the clutching of her fists indicated life and consciousness.

It may have looked like she was processing to a question. Comprehending a fact that should have been clear from the start. Waiting for a realization that came too late.

But alas those were merely misconceptions. The woman's mind proved to be smart and intelligent to be stopped by misapprehension. A great contrast compare to her own flesh and blood.

Since there had already been an answer waiting...

 _An answer that had already existed even before the question was asked._

[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]

The night stagnantly encompassed the world. Dawn approaching. Yet the dark still remained the ruler.

Amidst the dark, one figure proceeds to take steps. Steps so silent yet quick yet continuous.

The presumed missing teen resumed walking through the alleys. Navigating more efficiently compare to the courageous girl.

With quick movements and light strides accompanying his every step. Motion progressed fluidly and noise remained vacantly lingered within his being.

Face heavily resembled one of stoic and indifference. Showing no kind of strength or weakness. Only exuding mysteriousness akin to his own inexplicable mind and thoughts.

This would be the very first time where he would let it linger.

He knew that there were risks of such an action being taken, but he would let it slide for now.

No, he was not permitting it to take hold of the girl's path any longer. Hearing the girl's pain and anguish only solidified that particular thought. Reinforcing the fact that accursed ability should be stolen.

And yet it was that same thought that made him let the girl carry the burden for an extended time.

Not because the girl's atonement were not enough. He knew it himself that the paid efforts were everything but unsatisfactory.

It was just all due to his curiosity.

Crude as it may be, and wicked as it may appear.

But hearing someone desiring and working to pursue an end. It strung something within his apathetic soul. And he knew it was unnecessary, dangerous even. But it still piques his interest.

Nonetheless, that issue can be put aside for now.

Steps halted and strides put to an end.

Light blue glimmered amidst the dark.

It was time to resume what he had come for.

To exact the end of the start that continued for far too long.


	3. Death's Performance

**{:::Time [7:36 PM]:::Location [Beijing, China]:::Moments Passed [17h 33m]:::}**

 _He had been blind._

The day had ended once again. The cloudless sky painted with darkness.

*Swoosh*

"Wha-?!"

The streets were beholding a soulless atmosphere. Yet signs of humanity were still prevalent.

*BOOM!*

"Please! Please sto-!"

Darkness looming overhead, appearing sinister. The surfaces' only defenses were artificial light.

*Crack!*

"I said I don't know! I said I don-!"

Aroma of iron and stench of blood marring the innocent atmosphere. Tainting its entirety.

*Step*

"W-Who are you!?"

"My name is of no concern" The feeble man's eyes widen in alarm. Not because of the unanswered question. But because of how he found the imposing figure stood without blood.

It had been a massacre. No, the word was too light to even describe what had occurred.

His friends, comrades and brother-in-arms were delivered to death without even the slightest resistance.

It had been akin to an unexpected storm and aftermath. Their shouts of pain stripped from their mouths ages ago. And their bodies remained motionlessly against the cold floor.

The day started out normal. After an occasional gathering with his group. They would perform tasks from their employers and do some of their dirty work afterwards.

The regime first started when they were suddenly approached by some shady-looking individuals looking for some arms to do their services.

At first, hearing their broad and unspecified tasks, since the deal was not yet set. He, as the unvoiced leader of the group, immediately considered the lot to be just some cowards. Afraid of bathing their hands with a little bit of blood.

Questions were tossed. And broad tasks were revealed. Broad tasks that featured three dirty works.

Dirty work pertains to abduction, kidnapping and threatening.

When the job had been revealed, they had thought that it was only bad news. Getting involved to any relation with any human-trafficking, abduction or illegal organizations wasn't really worth it in the end.

That is until, he was given a suitcase.

It was a normal suitcase. A rectangular one, similar to those he had seen in mystery movies. He then found his hands curiously open it.

Then that curiosity soared. Why would it not? There, lying in front of him that time was a suitcase filled with cash. An amount that was too serious to be ignored.

Too sweeten the deal even further. It had been stated that it was a no-contract, no-affiliation and a do-a-job-and-get-paid sort of work. Indicating that they could disengage once they earned enough money without troubling their organization. It also made him aware that they were not the first group that had been approached with this job.

And it was history. With greed in their minds and assurance of not getting caught up with inner workings of an organization. The deal was too good to be ignored. The only thing that had been a hurdle was that when they were caught. The blame, fault and censure would be solely on them. A minor difficulty that was enough to be ignored.

One of the many successful jobs included a girl of about the age of thirteen. She was living with only a mother which they take greatly note of. With some threatening to kill an insignificant individual and blackmailing to kill the mother, the task had been done. And the girl had returned expectedly rattled after the act.

After about a year, an additional job had been sent by their employers to retrieve that particular child. Slightly confused from the sudden addition. But afterwards, hearing the added remuneration, they ultimately agreed. So they had sent some random haggard-looking man to retrieve the child.

But he had been clearly hesitant to give the man a chance to do the order. Apart from the aged and obviously old-fashioned handling of fire-arms, the man was a bit of a lunatic.

It had only been his patience not to dismiss him. As the man would spout out that their targets were monsters in disguise and freaks of nature and too damn proud of doing it with others. He had only chosen to send him out just to shut the man's mouth. But patiently waited until the girl had been retrieved, since it was only a simple retrieval after all.

Now imagine his surprise when he was called by his cohorts about last night's news featured the man that he had sent. Feeling abrupt anger hearing that the man could have probably exposed them. But those emotions vanished instantly when the next piece of news was announced. And horror suddenly crept inside him and the others.

The man was barely alive. With his ribs cracked. Blood spurting from his mouth. And a large amount was bathing his torso.

The sudden revelation made him and the group alarmed and anxious.

The first conclusion would be that the assailants came from other groups that their employers may have interacted with. It was not the first time where they would be at a disagreement with other groups with the same job as them.

The second conclusion was the man was presumed to be caught by authorities, which was unlikely. Since the intense beating that the man experienced would undoubtedly reflect to public enforcers. Yet there were no seen faults of law enforcements witnessed and featured in the news.

Thus they accepted the first conclusion, since it was the most probable. Then they decided to lay low for a few days. With the sudden news displayed, police force would increase in the area for further investigation. They didn't even entertain the fact about retrieving the girl for the second time. Even if the other groups made a move, he knew that it would be plain reckless to intervene. And if they did, their source of income would immediately be drained.

*Step*

Then what happened tonight was something that they did not expect one measly bit.

"I'll ask again" the man was snapped from his thoughts. Trembling eyes gazed hesitantly forward.

The figure was cloaked within a black tattered coat. His features barely discernible. But he could perfectly see two different colored orbs in the assailants face.

It had been a normal night. But that normalcy was soon ripped viciously when the anomaly decided to visit their abode.

He could barely remember the distresses of his cohorts when somebody just barged into their base. Firearms, knives and crowbars were immediately equipped to combat the mysterious presence. Thinking if the police suddenly found their pattern of work.

When they found out who it was, they had immediately settled to complacent. It was only a single individual. Soon anger and irritation manifested due to the false distress signal. So they planned to teach the guy a lesson.

But they were stopped when the anomaly gave a question. The question that immediately sealed the deal that the cloaked figure in front of them should be killed on the spot.

Their decision had been a grave choice.

Blood. Red bright blood immediately scattered in their stronghold with a simple step. Their firearms immediately deemed useless with a single swipe. Their lives snuffed out with a casual glance.

What happened was not a massacre. It was death itself that decided to visit. Telling them that their lives were the next to be collected.

They fought and fought. Not to escape being caught. That ideology was abruptly changed from the encounter.

They've done it to survive. To survive being the next victim of the grim reaper's scythe.

But all have been proven useless.

"Tell me... where are your benefactors?" There was it again. The question that they mocked. But had acted only as a means to start the carnage.

"I said I don't know!" He shouted desperately. But he knew it was all for naught. The gaze that greeted him would assure of that fact.

Then he felt himself being lifted. A mysterious force enveloping his being as he suddenly soared against the air. His figure landing within death's palm. His collar being gripped tightly. His body airborne.

*Stab*

A soundless shout escaped his lips. He felt his body being pierced by an object. His eyes managed to gaze below. To find out what caused the terrible sensation.

An arm was fixed through his stomach. He could feel the slim yet strong hand pierce through his abdomen. As if it was made from materials that mimicked a sharp knife.

 _Birthed from the influx of the one who wanted to become a blade. To become a blade with the finest edge. Wield herself to appease another sword that had been rusted. And gave mere disappointment to other blades that are not as sharp as her own body._

{Sharpen}

The hands are but a holder of a blade. A mere extension to hold it in place. Grants the user the ability to sharpen its flesh to the highest sharpness.

Only within the wielder's will, the ability activates. Hones the flesh to be rid of its bluntness. And within the user's choice of body part, it is where the sharpness would be integrated.

The living blade is unlike any other authentic blade. It feels every impact. Every slice. And every pain whenever the blade is wielded.

He tried to scream. Yet no sound emerged. His gaze immediately darkened. And he knew he had died right here and now.

 _The last sight that greeted him was a left blue eye that glowed eerily amidst the dark. Ripple-like patterns surfacing its orb._

The pain immediately vanished. His eyes widen into cosmic proportions. He felt his body with neither pain nor ache.

He was sure that he felt an object's edge slit his stomach. His mind still remembering the sensation of what it was like to be stabbed. To be killed. To be stripped of your life.

"Who is ordering you?" The question came announced once again. His fear and confused quadrupled. His gaze shooting out to face death.

"P-Please" He shamelessly begged. "L-Let me go!" He didn't want to experience that sensation once again. He never felt anything more gruesome in his life compare to now. And he would gladly welcome death than to experience it once more.

His plead remained unanswered.

*Stab*

"Tell me"

*Stab*

"Speak"

*Stab*

"Talk"

*Stab*

"This will repeat"

*Stab*

"This will be endless"

*Stab*

"This will never end"

*Stab*

"S...t...o...p"

The man's eyes appeared lifeless. Tears dried ages ago. His body remained unscratched. His mind was the complete opposite. But overall, he was still breathing and alive.

Was this the monster that the haggard man was alluding to? He had dismissed it as mere lunacy. And he now knew he was a fool to do so.

"So... you refuse to talk?"

*Squelch*

He felt his own head become light. As if it was detached to his body. _It had been detached to his body._ Floating aimlessly in the air. The pain of being beheaded barely recognize by his brain. As it was disconnected to his spine, failing to describe the sensation.

But the horrific awareness of being beheaded. The moment where something sharp sliced his neck open. And how he felt his blood drain from his open nape. Things that he had no plans to indulge in.

Then with a flicker of blue and a ripple. He once again felt himself connected.

"Talk... or die once more" The voice was monotonous. No irritation, sympathy, hesitation or impatience was distinguished.

"F...i..n...e...I'l...l... te...ll...y..ou..." The man was still breathing. And it was a miracle that he still had the ability to speak.

Was this death and have lived to tell the experience? Was this what those numerous children felt when they forced them to kill?

He was no stranger to death and had been the harbinger of some. He once regarded death as means to cast something aside to reach his own goals. Death of others as a means to advance oneself. But he was all regretting it now.

Death was horrifying.

 _And he had been blind to realize that one simple truth._

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

A cloaked figure was walking amidst the dark street.

His hands tuckered on his pockets. His stature exuding airiness. And his steps silent as the night.

He was currently gathering information albeit with slight difficulty. It had been a lot of trouble since he first arrived in Beijing.

With a casual question. A carnage. And numerous stabs. He got what he wanted.

Death had also been a deciding factor.

But he never once relished in killing. That kind of emotion was never truly needed when he exhibits his job. It was hard, but with numerous experiences. He had conditioned himself to ignore its negativity.

Though, he knew he had never escaped its aftermath unscathed.

Leaning himself beside the wall of a structure. Closing his eyes. He reviewed what the man had told him in response to his questions.

It seemed that the group that he had encountered just a few minutes ago was merely hired thugs, again. Just a random set of expendable men to do their biddings and simple distractions. And their answers seem to be the most helpful than others.

At least now, he could confirm that the increase kidnappings and murders in this place weren't just done for simple money or mere coincidence.

The only problem now was how to find the true culprits. And that was difficult by itself.

It was a common yet effective type to keep an anonymous identity of a rogue organization while getting their job done. By approaching a specific group anonymously. It would create a fast agreement of money-service. Since the approached group would be attracted to a significant sum. While the anonymous group would not only keep their identities. They would be able to lay the blame towards the one who was contracted.

Simply put, it was a puppet-string type of relationship. They were simply pawns in their hands to be used efficiently and are expandable.

Sighing lightly, the figure closed his eyes.

Thus, it was really difficult to uncover the puppeteer who was pulling the strings. No matter how a common tactic it is and how typical it is in the world in general.

"...This is taking too long" The words were exclaimed with small irritation.

Not only was the tactic itself was effective. It gives a frustrating wild goose chase result when one actually wants to uncover them.

Well, no matter.

Different colored eyes seemed to radiate amidst the dark.

It's not like he had encountered this type of situation numerous times. They're bound to be discovered sooner or later. It would be just the matter of time. And he would be there to exploit it.

His sensitive ears then picked up some disturbance. Approximately about a mile away from his position.

He could only hope that this one could give him some fruitful results.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

In an abandoned building, a group of thugs were found finished negotiating with five cloaked figures. Three of them stood about the size of an adult. While two seemingly stood at the ages of fourteen and even thirteen.

"So? Do we have a deal?" The gruff voice made the man with an eye patch sneer in response.

"Just do your side of the bargain and we can arrange something" The cloaked man didn't reply. But gave a nod nonetheless before grasping the suitcase in the desk. Turning around to face four more cloaked figures, with a hand, he signaled them to leave.

"Wait a second" One of the presumed leader's cohort said with a smug grin. Making the cloaked figures stop and stare at him. While eight people in the building glance at him also including the leader.

"Is there any problem with the agreement?" The presumed representative of the cloaked figure voiced out calmly.

The smug looking cohort just snorted. Before walking towards in front of the cloaked man.

"You do realize that this is the Red Serpent Gang you're talking to right?" The man said with arrogance. The cloaked figure didn't respond to the obvious rhetorical question which irritated the man in question.

With a grit of his teeth, he slammed his foot on the flooring. "Are you deaf or what!? You got a lot of nerve just barging in our territory here!" To emphasize a point, he held the collar of the cloaked figure. The latter still not responding to the threat, elevating the irritation of the holder.

"Unhand him" The cohort turned to their leader with a questioning gaze.

"What Boss?" The man tried to reason. "You're not seriously letting them go without proper remuneration are you?" The man stated. "I mean, did you see the money on that suitcase?!"

"I said unhand him" The man flinched from the added heavy tone. But before he could say something back, the cloaked man suddenly spoke.

"It seems you're... friend needs a bit of counseling" With a hand, the arm was pried off his collar. Fixing it for quite a bit, he then turned to the leader. "Please see to it that you're friend do his own job" The leader narrowed his gaze but didn't say anything back. The other man went expectedly vocal.

"What did you just say!?" The cohort shouted in rage. "I have you know I'll-!" He tried to reach the cloaked man's collar again.

"AGHH!* The man was sent a few meters away. The other members of the group stood up, seeing one of the shorter figures arm stretched out as if in a mid-stopped punch.

The thugs readied their individual weapons. Crowbars, metal bats and even a sole handgun. They were about to engage in a conflict when their leader, the only one who wasn't offended but now held surprise and caution, stopped them.

"Stay down!" The man with the eye patch roared making his cohorts stop. Before glancing at them with an irritated look. "What do you think you're doing, you imbeciles!"

"B-But boss!" The man who had been punched wobbly stood up. "They tried to-" He was cut off again.

"Don't you see their armed you fools!" That made the other members observe their negotiators. And from what they could see, there were hidden. But still noticeable bulge of firearms under their cloaks.

A great contrast to their crude melee weapons and single handgun in disposal. If the cloaked figures wanted, they could completely decimate them with a whim.

The thugs seeing them quickly sheathed their weapons. Knowing that their completely outmatched while the wobbly man wisely snapped his mouth shut.

Though they didn't even question as to how the smaller figure's half-hearted punch managed to stop, much less, equaled a semi-full grown adult's weight.

"Well, that had been a bit displeasing" The leader of the covered figures said with a calm voice while fixing his cloaked. The shorter cloaked walking in his side promptly afterwards. "Do please control your members for the duration of our agreement" The thug leader gave a glare yet didn't say anything. "Anyways, now the deal is set and properly acknowledge by both sides, we bid yo-" He was cut off.

"I don't think we're done here yet" The entire group we're suddenly caught off guard by the new voice.

Their gazes immediately drew towards the opened door of the building. There, they saw who had been the one who spoke.

The figure like the others wore a cloaked. But it was instead a tattered one and underneath. A red bright shirt could be found underneath. Fitting azure pants and black boots adorned his legs and feet. The figure's form seems to be similar to those of the height of a teenager as well the quality of his voice. Two things that the leader took greatly note of.

But what made them stopped were the figure's eyes. Mildly glowing maroon and light blue etched on the shadowed face of the new visitor. Creating a distinct type of otherworldly gaze.

"You're friend by any chance?" The thug leader stated. But with a brief gaze towards the other cloaked members and their leader who were unsheathing their guns, he knew he was mistaken.

"I'll take care of this" One of the taller cloaked men stoically stated before raising his gun. Pulling the trigger, a bullet was launched. Intended to shoot the sudden intrusion squarely in the head.

The bullet soared amidst the air. Travelling at a speed where the others merely saw it as a blur.

For the cloaked teen however, the speed was more akin to a movement of a sliced worm.

The teen started walking. Not even minding to dodge as the bullet almost grazed his cloak. The projectile continuing its course towards the cemented walls. The wall's fortified hardness unable to cover the loud sound it produced.

*CLANG!*

Why take the trouble to dodge if you know that any gun's bullet always shoots linear?

The stoic man's facade almost broke from his miss. And as he was about to pull the trigger again, he was stopped with a hand.

"Well, well" The leader of the cloaked figure stated with his one arm motioned to stop. "Quite a visitor we have" The figure didn't stop walking. The former continued to speak. "May we know your intentions of intruding in our negotiation site?" The man spoke once more. However from his back, he was signaling to the others to get into position.

Two of the other member's eyes widen slightly from the implication. Now looking towards the still approaching figure with cautiousness.

The teen never stopped walking, already knowing of their little discussion a hundred miles away. Different colored orbs narrowing slightly towards the two shorter members of the cloak figures.

{Ability Wielders}

"Engage and capture" The leader commanded indifferently. Two blurs suddenly shot out from behind him, landing in front of the former. Crouching slightly before suddenly performing a second leap forward. A duo of knife and guns equipped in their respective hands.

Undeterred, the teen progressed walking. Not even registering the obvious threats right in front of him. Ignoring the two figures that were now airborne.

With a seemingly professional synchronized movement. The duo raised their knives up with their guns aimed low. Their movements akin to a reflection on a mirror. Intending to hack both shoulders and paralyze both legs of the teen.

The edge of both knives motioned into a diagonally downward intersection. Now a mere inch above the figure's shoulder. With no halt or hesitation, both edges of the blade finally connected to soft flesh.

...only to pass through the teen's upper body and continued its intersecting motion.

Sparks fly, produced by two individual edges that met at the center of the seemingly intangible chest of the figure. Making both cloaked figures to reel from the sudden collision of their respective blades.

Stopping his continuous pace. The figure then stretched his arms sideways to grasp the rear upper part of their cloaks. Tugging slightly, both figures were suddenly jerked backwards. Before they felt swift force applied on their napes. Sending them on the ground landing lightly, unconscious.

The people in the room gawked. Unable to believe the display right in front of them. Even the composed leader hidden within the cloak was growing apprehensive and anxious for the first time.

The movements were clean and precise, akin to casualness. As if the figure had just applied minimum effort to apprehend two highly trained young assassins that possessed resolve and the intent to kill.

But the most alarming, was the sudden unexplainable phenomenon that had been displayed.

 _Born from the emotions that wanted to be untouched. Untouched by others that failed her expectations. Secretly waiting for the person that would allow her to continue while beaten. Allow her to continue while scarred. And someone that would allow her to continue to move forward._

{Intangibility Movement}

To disallow even nature's force in touching the user. The user is free from physical contact that would halt his every movement. His very movement undeterred from the force of others.

With a whim, the ability activates. With a thought, the user becomes intangible.

Every step is considered. Moving forward would only be the key in executing the impossible intangibility. To stop means to stop moving forward. To stop moving forward means to stop doing the impossible.

Coordinated, trained, and {Ability Wielders} as well. The teen indifferently thought. The young {Ability Wielders} were in a league of their own when it comes to fighting. With their respective abilities to stop kinetic energy in a single second and mirroring one's movement. Such an arsenal coupled with their training would be a deadly combination in the battlefield.

Yet they still forgot that children are not inherently used for war and combat.

"Now that the children have closed their eyes..." The teen spoke for the second time. "Let's start the interrogation..."

The leader suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. Panic arose in his mind. But not enough for him to halt and yell to his men to ultimately kill the anomaly.

He never got a chance.

*Swoosh*

A blur suddenly passed his figure. Almost removing his upper cloak from the sudden breeze.

*Slice*

*Stab*

Wobbly gazing behind him. He had to force bile to not be puke from his mouth.

Two bodies. Two cloaked bodies suddenly fell one by one. One beheaded. One dead and unmoving. Firearms they held proved useless. Broken, sliced in half and scattered amidst the dirty cemented floor.

About a mere second passed since then.

"Talk..." The voice snapped them out of their reverie once again. But there was indeed a reaction.

Sudden fear. Abrupt unadulterated fear from the unexpected slaughter that happened in a measly second. Instinctual horror that crept in their hearts in seeing death itself. An unpredicted variable out of their scope.

The floor had been stained by blood. Blood that erupted from the chest and beheaded skull. But there were no signs of red liquid stained on the figure. Hands rose slightly, indicating that it was the weapon that took two lives yet there were no blood. It's as if he hadn't taken the life of two men. His posture showing neither signs of hesitation nor guilt.

"...or die several times over" The voice snapped their reverie the third time.

The thug leader and his cohorts remained frozen. The sole cloaked man couldn't move an inch. It had been too fast. Slaughter in the form of a storm. Ravaging each and every plain without remorse. And ultimately leaving a desolate setting.

And they knew. Just knew. That death itself had visited their abode. To collect their souls that resulted from their actions. And furthermore...

Death had given them a horrifying performance.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

The leader of the cloaked figures stood tensely. Gaze filled with horror while observing the unmoving seated anomaly. He had been tied by neither a rope nor a binding. But he knew it wasn't needed by the teen sitting above a crate in front of him to keep him in place. As well as the obviously horror-stricken thugs right behind him.

"I'm in a hurry and I need information" He was snapped in his daze when the figure spoke for the first time. "This is just going to be quick. And once I hear some false words in your mouth, you lose a limb" The words were smooth as silk. Akin to commenting about the weather.

The teen then looked from behind him to gaze towards the quiet thugs.

"And if any of you even had the mind to interrupt, one of you will be killed" There were no emotions in his words. Only casualness remained significant. Something that scared them, except for one.

"And why would we listen to you!?" The arrogant thug earlier yelled out. Forgetting the order just now. "You can't jus-" His mouth suddenly closed with an audible snap. Visible blood gushing from his closed lip. The cohort held his mouth, trying to scream because of the pain.

"Be thankful the discussion hasn't begun yet" Widen and fearful eyes gazed towards the trembling thug. Now currently writhing in pain and struggling on the ground. "But for convenience sake's... I'll demonstrate an example of what will happen if you decide to open your mouth" The man on the ground struggled more visibly. Increasing volume of screams that were barely discernible was heard by the entire group.

"W-Wait!" Incredulous gazes were sent to the leader of the thugs. "P-Please let him go and I-I'll make sure he stays silent" He pleaded for his cohort. Even though the man had been a pain, he was still a member of his group.

Two ghastly colored orbs casually turned towards the leader, which made the latter freeze. Without moving or saying anything, the thug on the floor ceased his barely audible screaming.

"Prepare to answer my questions" The teen ignored the thug leader and gaze towards the other leader.

The man just fearfully nodded.

"Do you belong in an organized group?"

The man nodded.

"Respond vocally" The teen stated firmly.

"Y-Yes, I am"

"Then, is your group the culprits behind the series of kidnapping and murders in this part of China?"

"Y-Yes we are"

Finally. The teen thought.

"How do you perform your series of streaks?"

"We hire random thugs and gangs to do our dirty work"

"Hmm...what kind of specific tasks do you give them?" The teen leaned slightly forward.

"Mostly kidnapping and threatening"

"Then what about using children as scapegoats to perform murders?"

"That's another way for us to carry out those two tasks"

"You're reasons?"

"To not get caught by authorities"

*Slice*

Just as he finished his words, he felt some force on his upper right limb.

The man glanced sideways to only find his right arm lying above the blooded cold floor.

Then pain erupted.

*AHHHHH!*

He was immediately on his knees. Registering the immense pain of his right arm being separated. Shouts of pain reverberated throughout the building.

Then with a sudden tug. His head was pulled upwards. His closed pain-filled eyes opened to only be greeted by two blazing different colored orbs.

"At least try to reason convincingly before lying" The man's screams stop short before ceasing when he found his mouth slammed shut. "Anyone with half a brain wouldn't even think of letting snot-nosed brats role-play as death and just expect 'to not be caught by authorities'" The teen relinquished his grip on the man.

"Expect your other arm to be shattered if you try to spout some falseness again" The man tried to scream in pain. But the urge to shout was gone when he felt the stump in his shoulder was in no more pain. Glancing on the floor, he found his severed arm still covered in blood. He then glance on the stump, apart from the blood on his cloak, there was no flowing blood on his stump.

"What is the name of your organization?" The teen without any kind of impatience in his tone.

The man tried to give a glare towards the teen. But the two glowing orbs prove to be more dominant in the staring contest. Adding his state, the man was pathetic against the cloaked teen.

"We... don't have a name for our group" The man admitted. "We're only a part of an underground research institute"

Bingo. The teen thought, but gave no kind of outward reaction.

"Then your group belongs to a rogue institute, not registered in public?" The man responded a yes. "It would need a lot of effort to hide a moderately sized organization based on your claim that it is an underground institution. So how did you keep your confidentiality?"

"We hide our main activities under the name of another company" The man answered.

Main activities. The teen thought inwardly.

"The name?"

The man looked hesitant, which was a bad decision.

"I'm waiting" The teen stated.

"L-Listen!" The man gave a panic response. "We've sworn s-secrecy to never tell our specifics to p-public" He tried to explain. "I-If I tell you, t-they'll hound me and get me k-killed!"

The teen was silent.

"I see..." The teen stood up and approached the man, who was trembling.

"Y-Yeah, I-"

*Splurcht!*

The man went wide-eyed. Not even registering how blood seemed to rain atop his head. How blood seemed to splash outwards, staining the thugs who were once again frozen from behind. How his blood managed to reached the still unconscious young {Ability Wielders}. _And how his blood colored the floor scarlet._

Then pain flared.

*A-AAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!* The man gave an earsplitting roar from how his left arm had seemingly _exploded._ His series of shouts piercing through the thick walls of the entire building. Screams were audible from the nearby alleyway.

"Killed?" The thugs and the screaming man shivered from the unfamiliar aggressive tone.

Steps akin to explosions ringing in their ear.

"Have you ever thought of how children are forced to be killed by your atrocious organization?" The man had been forced to suddenly his screaming. But unlike earlier, the pain remained almost making him unconscious from the blood loss.

Yet he did not.

Why is the man still conscious when his upper limbs were both sliced and destroyed?

Nullifying unconsciousness if there was a colossal amount of blood splattered on the floor?

Immense pain of being bisected yet still the brain strongly persists the urge to sleep?

One simple answer.

There were still questions that were presently lingering.

And the hooded teen would assure the man to answer them all. Experiencing agony while answering each and every one of them. Alive to feel how each question would torment his very soul.

"Jokes aside..." The teen trailed off before grabbing the man. With seemingly superhuman strength, he raised the now tear-stricken man mid-air.

"Don't worry though..." The teen stated while the man's now soundless screams remain inaudible. "You'll just be answering three remaining questions before I allow you to rest. Though I request you answer them truthfully this time" The man could only give a hurried and desperate nod. Knowing that what he said earlier had been foolish.

"What is the specifics of the company hiding your organization's identity?"

"I-It's called Niengli Research and Testing Institute!" The man shouted enduring the pain that now enveloped his body. "I-t's a fairly n-new company that researches on b-biological and genetic breakthroughs!"

"Pretty ironic" The teen mused. "You mentioned about kidnappings and threatening. What happens to the children after you do those tasks?" The man seemed to hesitate.

"Answer it" The words held patience. Excruciatingly painful patience.

"W-we're just given the job of h-hiring random thugs to s-spread our scale of activities! B-But I heard that the o-other divisions bring in c-children in the inner i-institute for further testing! A-A-And the threatening is an added m-measure before u-ultimately bringing them as well!"

"Huh..." The teen tilted his head. "Quite an intricate plan yet at the same time yields a rather excess process..." The man waited for the last question. "Okay, here's the final question to end our small discussion"

"W-What i-is it!?" The man was now pleading.

The teen stared at the man with a hint of amusement. Amused by the fact that pain seemed to be the only factor in extracting some significant answers.

And slightly disappointed that he couldn't use his other abilities.

"W-Well!?"

"Hold your horses" The teen warned. Yet the others could hear the distinct tone of playfulness in his voice. Something that made the man pale and ghastly.

"J-JUST TELL M-ME!"

"You're no fun" the teen lightly shook his head. "Okay then, once you answer me this. We are officially done"

The man nodded his head hastily and desperately bobbing.

"How do your organization produce {Ability Wielders}?"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Yes! Finally an update after about a month!

I'm ashamed of myself (T-T)

Anyways... this update.

To be honest, I literally got a writer's block the past month. I didn't have any idea on how I would continue this. Not that I am abandoning it per say. But it's more on how would I progress this. So for the future, expect OC's and other ideas that will not be exactly significant. But they're mostly placed on the questions that you may have in mind like:

Where do experimented children abandoned by their parents stay?

Why Yu didn't just open a map to search for Ability Wielders?

How did he manage to learn how to fight and efficiently use his abilities?

And as you have read, you may assume that there were numerous persons killed in this chapter right? And how many gruesome events seem to shine the most. (At least I tried so)

Don't worry. No one's killed in this chapter (Cue smiley face). There is a perfect explanation about how Yu never hesitates to kill and decapitate heads from bodies like Swiss cheese. Most of you may have figured it out and are confused. So for those who think that Yu uses a random ability, I assure you it is not. Barely canon, but not at all random.

And about our protagonist...

I'll only say that Yu is not exactly sane anymore.

Well, that's it I guess.

Oh and please check out my other story. It's not a one-shot. Just another story added into the mix. So check out my profile and read it please! And I'll be updating that next.

And that's it. Wait for another update of Charlotte: The Origins! (I'll make sure to update often!)


	4. Emotive Finale

**{:::Time [?]:::Location [Beijing, China {?}]:::Moments Passed [?]:::}**

The white walls of the facility remained untainted. Long yet narrow corridors acting as pathways. And lights of corresponding colors acting as the only luminosity of the area.

"The result?" A lab-coated young man in about his twenties stood in front of a mid-aged male holding a number of stacked envelopes.

Fumbling for a bit. The middle age man grasped a piece before giving a black colored scheme envelope to the young man.

"The tests have been proven slightly efficient" The man spoke while the young man held the report. "But compare to the last attempt, overall, the results are still inferior to the original. The detailed information is written in the envelope"

"Basing on the altered procedures?" The young man asked for verification.

"Yes. We strictly applied the upper head's supervision" Came the confirmation.

"What of the specimen?"

"Currently under observation. We are withholding use for further possible results"

"You are dismissed then" With a nod, the man turned around and walked away from the now frowning adult.

"What a waste" The young man sighed before walking.

Making his way to his office. With a key, he opened the door. Venturing his way to his desk. He promptly placed the black envelope in the counter.

"Wang Wei, my son" The now named Wang Wei turned around to see a smiling elderly looking individual.

"Head Executive Zhang Wei" Wang Wei greeted.

"I told you, you can call me grandpa when we're alone" The elder named Zhang Wei stated with a small smile.

Wang Wei lightly shook his head with a smile of his own. "You're still the head scientist, grandfather. I would certainly be imposing if I regarded you of such a title during work" The young man then gestured for his grandfather to sit.

"What a stuck-up grandson I have" The old man teased gingerly.

Sitting comfortably in a couch situated in a modern looking room. Both then proceeded to talk.

"So how goes your exertion grandson?"

"Still adjusting" Wang Wei admitted sheepishly. "This milieu is certainly different from any type of environment I've ever seen. But still, the experience is worth it"

"Better get used to it then" Zhang Wei gave a chuckle. "You'll be my successor soon. And all of this..." The man gestured with his arms wide. "We'll be on your own hands to work with. And furthermore, this old man's bones have a gotten a bit rusty"

"Don't say things like that grandfather" Wang Wei denied. "You're still lively. Albeit a bit of old age. And it's all because of your steeled superior intellect, that we achieved fruitions and successes"

"My superior intellect..." Zhang Wei before gesturing to Wang Wei. "...that you also have inherited, my grandson. With that, I would have no worries once I depart to the afterlife. And your sole efforts speaks of many things for a start" The old man boasted before his expression dimmed. "Unlike your worthless father"

Wang Wei didn't reply. Already knowing of the strained relationship that his grandfather had with his father. Having a grandfather with high expectations can somewhat be a hard one.

Zhang Wei shook his head before showing a gentle smile. "Nonetheless, I'm still glad that you acquired the genes of a proud scientist. You, who still followed the path of surpassing common knowledge"

"But I'm still quite young. To inherit such an institution needs more than just familiarization, which I still currently lack" Wang Wei argued while his grandfather just laughed.

"One of these days" Zhang Wei placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll even surpass this old man of yours" He lightly shook his head. "So, how goes our current experiment? I see that the results have been sent" The old man brought out a new topic, glancing towards the black envelope in Wang Wei's desk.

"Still advancing" Wang Wei informed. "We can't seem to replicate the data retrieved by our informants from one of the main branches. There had been certain failures when it comes to the actual results. And furthermore, the data we received is visibly insufficient from the start"

Zhang Wei scratched his chin. "It is because of progressing secrecy. Some of the upper echelons in the main branch frequently refuse to share knowledge of their own research. And I'm afraid it will stay that way"

"Why grandfather?" Wang Wei asked.

"I see that you haven't done your research yet, grandson" Zhang Wei mused. "I think I see what you mean by being young"

"Of course I'm aware grandfather. That information is truly crucial in connection to our activities" The young man exclaimed. "I'm just confused as to why they refuse to collaborate and create efficiency in the long run" With that, Zhang Wei sighed.

"The main branch is just taking strict measures" Zhang Wei pointed out. "Ever since they lost contact from our other branches here, they set up tight securities in preparation for the reasons why associated institutions like ours suddenly disconnected from the main line"

"I can understand as to why they decided of much higher precaution. Since having to be associated with overseas institutions can truly be a hassle when it comes to business relationships" Wang Wei abruptly answered. "I can assume that it was due to them having differences when it comes to researching. But that does not remove the fact that we are still connected to them" He argued. "So instead of sharing any of their progress. We are here doing undercover work of acquiring that information. While also yielding what seem as the most meager of results" Wang Wei the paused before asking something.

"Grandfather. What do you think of these recent cases?" He asked. "Do you think it's related to the news of demolished facilities that are alike of what we have been researching?"

"I can only deduce that they are unlikely" The old man answered. "While suspiciously correlated, you also have to ponder the reasons of how those certain phenomena occur" He deduced with a shake of his head. "The word 'Demolished' is a very broad term, it could mean that the facility is already old or any other factors that can also be considered"

"Furthermore, we can't help it if the main branch decides to practice isolation" Zhang Wei stated. "We can only rely on our own resources of deciphering the incomplete data to achieve results of our own" He then gave a chuckle. "Though it may be described as stealing other's work. But without any kind of complete information from our sources, we may just achieve outcomes of different scopes compare to theirs"

"That is still under development I'm afraid" Wang Wei admitted.

"And you are here to correct that" Zhang Wei retorted before gesturing to the envelope. "May I see the reports?"

"Of course" Wang Wei nodded whilst standing before getting the document.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

"Hmm... I see" The Head Executive stated after finished reading the document.

"As you have just read" Wang Wei started. "Without any kind of concrete information. The results, even with our available resources, would just tantamount to this much development" He summarized. "Leaving the slight advance difference aside, the results may as well be the same, if not, similar to past assessments" As he finished talking, Zhang Wei suddenly stood up. Confused by the sudden action, he never got to ask when the latter spoke.

"Wang Wei" Zhang Wei called.

"Yes grandfather?"

"What is our initial basis that we have accumulated regarding of our years of researching?"

Slightly confused by the question, nonetheless Wang Wei answered.

"The conscious experience characterized by intense mental activity and a certain degree of pleasure and displeasure. The neural impulse that moves an organism to action, prompting automatic reactive behavior that has been adapted through evolution as a survival mechanism to meet a survival need" Wang Wei briefly paused.

"In other words... _emotions_ " Zhang Wei nodded.

"Indeed..." The old man nodded. "Everything that we have done always, and I mean always, leads and roots to that impulse called as emotions" Wang Wei listened attentively.

"It's an interesting thing I tell you" Zhang Wei stated. "Researchers and scientists, such as us, would always attempt to describe its definition. But in the end, our discourse would often come to a disagreement" He explained. "The truth is every description of emotions that have been accumulated holds no kind of harmonious union. It stood with no consensus, no matter how humanity attempts to define its meaning. At least until each individual agrees of course"

"For me, emotions are a very adaptive form of physiological response" Zhang Wei elaborated. "It is expressed largely in the theater of the body, through posture and facial expression as well as through such internal processes as heart rate and blood pressure"

"Take for example anger" Zhang Wei stated. "Externally, when one experiences anger, our body automatically functions itself in preparation to fight" He reasoned. "Internally, our upper body, arms and feet have more energy as they are the body organs that corresponds to similar actions"

"Not to say that every definition is false however" He continued. "It's actually the contrary. Emotions are more of a philosophical branch rather than a scientific one. And because of that, emotions are quite difficult to apply in our modern day science. All we could do is investigate how they affect the body"

"They are impulses. Specific arbitrary urges that activates given the right stimulus in a particular situation" He elaborated. "They can be specific, in the sense that they are categorized by the six main emotions, namely; happiness, sadness, disgust, surprise, fear and anger. They can also be broad; a person can feel anger mixed with the feeling of desperation. Likewise, a person can also feel fear mixed with feelings of hopelessness"

"Grandfather" Wang Wei interrupted. "I can understand that they are our foundation. But how are they relevant to the recent failures that we have faced?"

"That is exactly the answer grandson" The answer came much to Wang Wei's confusion.

"They are merely foundations. Yes, they are relevant. But they have no longer use in the long run" He answered. "Emotions are what make humans special. And they too are the reason for our imperfections..."

"You mean..." Wang Wei trailed off, hinting at a realization.

The door of the office abruptly opened. Interrupting the talk of the two.

"I said let me go!" A boyish cry was head, along with footsteps.

"Stop you little brat!" Another male shout was heard accompanied with a thump.

"What is going on here?" Wang Wei stood up. Addressing the two uninvited guests.

"Sir!" The man wearing a soldier setup gave a salute seeing Wang Wei. Under his feet, a struggling black haired boy about ten years of age could be found.

"I said let me go damn it! I have to find my sister!" The boy shouted again. Before he was promptly silenced when the soldier stomped hard on his back eliciting a pain-filled cry.

"Be quiet!" Wang Wei lightly shook his head. And as he was about to command the man, he was stopped when he heard his grandfather's voice.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Zhang Wei asked, his eyes looking towards the soldier.

"Executive sir!" The soldier gave another salute. "It's just this child suddenl-" He was interrupted when the child suddenly shouted once more.

"Let me go!" The boy wailed to only feel the painful sensation on his back again.

"I just had enough of you!" The soldier growled before grasping the child's rear collar. Lifting him up airborne.

"Now, now" Zhang Wei started. "Please be more discreet in my son's office. And please let go of the child general" He warned lightly. The soldier hesitantly nodded in response before following the order. Sending the child's body down towards the ground.

The youthful boy panted. Slowly yet steadily standing up on his feet.

Zhang Wei motioned for the soldier to leave. With a nod, the soldier left the room.

"So" The boy perked up from the sudden call. Cautiously placing his gaze slowly forward. To only be met by kind and careful eyes.

Yet why did the boy's ruffled appearance emerged tenser?

"What is your purpose here, young one?" Zhang Wei asked.

"Where's my sister you bastards..." Instead of answering, the boy growled. Struggling enough to even stand. Signs of fatigue clearly evident in his wobbling legs.

Zhang Wei just continued to smile before gesturing for Wang Wei to listen.

"Wang Wei, while emotions are indeed quite a broad subject for the basis of our new project. Tell me, what kind of factor does it include that makes it all more fascinating?" He asked while gazing at the boy who was gradually succumbing to unconsciousness.

Wang Wei paused before answering.

"The involvement of individuals that carries what seems as illogical specialized abilities..." Wang Wei started.

"...or unofficially known as {Ability Wielders}"

 _Extraordinary humans befitting of the word "special". In their bodies that holds power beyond scientific means and comprehension._

"Indeed" Zhang Wei stated. "This concept is something that science can't simply grasp. What are they? Why do they exist? What is their purpose? How did they come to be? What kind of origin they hold?"

"One would find the ability to move at hypersonic speeds. Another would hold the ability to manipulate water molecules. And one would even discover to create matter out of thin air" He exemplified. "Easily ignoring the rules of quantum physics and laws of energy conservation"

"But they still remain a mystery. Even with the world's scientific progress. All that we can do is self-advance and make our own conjectures. And that pertains to the concept of emotions along with our findings" Zhang Wei clarified motioning for Wang Wei to continue.

"Emotions are an integral part of our research conclusions" Wang Wei continued. "It had been pre-determined that those so called abilities only manifest in the bodies of adolescents before leaving when one would step to adulthood" He elaborated. "One thing that we had theorized is that emotions play a major role in the forming of these said abilities. Along with the reason as to why these abilities only start and stop within a specified age limit"

"Simply put, theoretically, sensitive emotions dictate what kind of ability a wielder possesses" Zhang Wei nodded in confirmation.

"Tests indicated that desires for isolation and seclusion leads to invisibility or teleportation. Temptation for hate yields disintegration abilities. And even solidified values can become abilities themselves" Zhang Wei stated examples. "In the ages of adolescents, emotions thrive like wild fire. Always active and unrelenting"

"Do you see why it is hard for us to advance?" Zhang Wei asked. "Concepts of emotions alone are difficult by itself to understand. Though I know for sure that what we have proven is hardly realized by the other branches, but it still gives us a one-step advantage. Albeit not too much" The old man then moved forward towards the visibly fatigue boy now kneeling on the ground. "And do you know what this indicates?" He then knelt in front of the tired boy.

The old man's eyes then turned cold, calculative, and harsh. Showing the true colors that had the capability of ignoring a ten-year old boy currently fighting for his life.

This was the passion of a researcher bent on understanding the unknown. Every advance is significant. Few mistakes are merely slight interests. And new knowledge are imperative than expendable subjects.

"By manipulating a potential wielder's emotion as the ability manifests. It is likely guaranteed that we can also alter how an ability develops by the same method" He stated coolly. "With aid from the few cases of perturbed and pressured specimens that came from our helpers, we can achieve it. I hold no kind of disagreement to any method or procedure it may be, as long as it produces results"

"Even more so for potential wielders that had some heavy and intense backgrounds" Zhang Wei declared. "Though they may be unique. But by our continued interference, it can be guaranteed that we can imitate such complicated background. Added with our superior equipment and technology"

"Wang Wei" He called gaining said person's attention. "How many specimens were conducted within this month with the added altered procedure?"

"About _thirty_ specimens in total have been proven successful, grandfather" Wang Wei answered with a smooth and cynical tone. Unperturbed by the very idea of committing inhumane experimentation to numerous {Ability Wielders}. "And about ten have survived the altered procedure, including one from earlier" Zhang Wei nodded.

"With the progress we have accumulated and the data that we retrieved. We can replicate what the main branch is currently attempting" He gazed at the boy without sorrow. Not even a bit of regret was given from the state the young child had been in front of him. He looked at him like an object to be used in order to advance towards his goals.

" **The Absolute Ability Wielder Project** "

Zhang Wei exclaimed. His words gaining a flicker of buoyancy.

"Though the data we managed to salvage is currently incomplete. I am assured by the fact that the main branch's objective is to manipulate the ability within a wielder" Zhang Wei declared firmly. "By producing the most powerful ability that a wielder is capable of possessing. It would get us closer to comprehend the magnitude of how these abilities differ in power. And even possibly create the most powerful wielder to ever exist in this modern time"

Wang Wei nodded.

*ALARM!*

Sirens were suddenly activated throughout the whole facility.

"What was that!?" Zhang Wei shouted in distress before standing up.

*SPECIMENS HAVE ESCAPED FROM GROUND FLOOR SECTION-D. I REPEAT, SPECIMENS HAVE ESCAPED FROM GROUND FLOOR SECTION-D*

"That's the detainment unit!" Wang Wei's facial expression turned pale. "What could've-!?"

"Open fire!" A distant shout was heard through the walls of the office. Followed by numerous sounds of gun fire.

"Those fools!" Zhang Wei screeched madly. "They should've at least used their mediocre brains instead of idiotic brute force!" He growled. "I swear, once I hear they wasted our precious specimens I'll-!" He was interrupted.

Piercing silence.

Interruption in the form of silence that abruptly covered the entire area. Eliminating the recent sounds of gun fire. Basking the facility with stillness.

Zhang Wei stood cautious. Wang Wei tried to use his phone for communication. Yet only ringing resounded inside the room.

"What is going on?" Zhang Wei quietly uttered. Feeling trepidation from the sudden silence.

The facility itself was akin to a fortified stronghold. Being one of the significant branches connected to the main institutions wasn't just a position. The provided security invested in the whole underground facility was no laughing matter and can't be breached that easily.

"I'll try to reach the security office, grandfather" Wang Wei stated as he pocketed his phone. "No one's answering the phone, I'll get to the bottom of this" With Zhang Wei's nod, he then moved to open the door.

Only for the door to suddenly open and reveal a bloodied soldier.

The soldier seemingly managed to stand just to open the door. His legs then buckled. Clutching his bloodied stomach that had been visibly pierced. Blood spurted from his mouth. Blood loss and pain ultimately overcame the fortitude of the soldier, as he fell towards the floor.

Wang Wei was briefly startled by the sudden intrusion. Mustering his courage, he then approached the panting soldier situated on the floor.

"What happened there?" Wang Wei asked kneeling beside the barely alive personnel.

The soldier turned weakly towards Wang Wei before opening his mouth to answer.

What he heard made his hair stand on ends...

"M-Monsters..."

With the final breath, the soldier promptly died after a painful death.

Wand Wei knelt there with wide eyes. The feeling of fear elevating significantly in his being.

"W-What is going on Wang Wei?" The voice of his grandfather reached his ear. Shaking his head, he turned to answer him. But before he could open his mouth...

Akin to a violent hurricane. The slightly opened door was viciously slammed open. The door's hinges slightly grazing his cheek. Drawing blood that spilled below the tiled floor.

Barely recognizing the sharp sting. Wang Wei's eyes instinctively shifted to gaze at the broken entrance.

One action that he had come to instantly regret.

 _An inhumane cry reverberated amidst the once silent room._

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **{Current Time: 11:14 PM}**

Kicking dirt in his heels. The figure propelled himself forward as bloodied walls became his foothold. To only leap once more and reach the adjacent walls. He repeated this motion and he continued to travel at a very fast pace.

Something is wrong. The teen cautiously thought. His gaze roaming left and right to every intersection. His eyes steadily looking towards the long narrow hallways.

It had been a few hours seen he had finally finished gathering information. With some effort, some of the questions lingering in his mind had at last been answered. The only thing that he had to do was to search for the facility and ultimately obliterate the system from the inside.

He also had made a brief visit to the local surface company under the name he was given. From there, he had uncovered some evidences of child experimentation and promptly publicized it to the authorities stealthily.

Though, not without some measures if they intend to do it again however.

Finding the facility was mildly easy. Even without confirmation, he managed to locate the address as he forage some information. So with the location revealed, he had made his move.

Seeing a closed elevator in his view. He suddenly stopped right in front of it. He then motioned his hand in a downward slice. The effect was unexpected.

A wide gash had appeared on the elevator's closed doors. Enough for a human to enter. Without hesitation, he entered through it and found himself freefalling amidst the darkness. Descending down the lower floors of the facility at an alarming rate.

It had only been his enhanced senses to notice that there had been no guards to stop him. Or even any distress alarms indicating his presence. Furthermore, the whole place had been oddly quiet. Not even cries or shouts of captured children had been prevalent.

Then things got dreadful when he saw signs of blood and gore.

Marks of splattered blood in the walls. Bodies of dead soldiers lying on the floor. Mutilated figures of scientists either defaced or pulverized completely. It had seemed that there was someone that reached this place before him, or better yet _something_ had done all of this.

Making his way down, he landed on the deepest floor of the entire facility. His impact creating cracks on where he stood. Without pause, he trudged forward. Caution still evident in his steps.

As for his current location. It had been normal for numerous facilities to hide their experimentation on the lowermost level. And as for the reason why he was here first, it was only instinctual for him to stop ongoing tests before rescuing on hold children in the upper levels.

Walking through the desolate halls of the lowest floor. Flickering lights were the only source of brightness amidst the dark. But that did nothing to hide the repulsive scene right in front of him.

Bodies. Dead bodies of soldiers and scientists alike littered the hallways. Some of them had their eyes opened. While some had their eyes gouged out. Even few had their bodies sliced in half. Dismembered limbs decorating the floors.

He had thought that the upper levels were bad. But seeing what was in front of him, it paled in comparison.

It had seemed that they attempted to barricade a threat from progressing. Collection of their bodies in a pile. While their firearms remained broken and scattered amidst the floors.

*Clank*

Halting his steps. He gazed towards a slightly opened door with the label of 'Section-D'.

His eyes then narrowed. Sensing an incoming danger. Sensation of bloodlust apparent from the other side of the door.

*CRASH!*

It was only his preparedness that he managed to see a leaping shadow. Jumping on his right. He dodged the figure that had its arms outstretched.

The teen stood calmly in response to the attack of the unexpected adversary. Before he saw the shadows seemingly looked... lively. Motioning like waving hands and a lot more animated.

Five tendrils of spikes suddenly shot forward. Made by nothing else but dark shadows.

He took a step backward. Evading the spike that pierced itself directly towards the ground before dispersing. Four more advanced to catch the teen.

The teen then sprinted whilst performing a series of dodges. Like a game of tag, the tendrils kept chasing the teen. But to no avail the teen was captured.

With a sudden backward jump, the tendrils followed him like homing missiles.

Now. The teen thought before abruptly swiping his hand.

A wind-like force was immediately propelled by the simple motion.

The dark tendrils were no match against the sudden force. With the slightest contact, they dispersed immediately.

Not seemingly done. The teen sprinted again. His steps marching forward. His eyes zeroing at a darker shade amidst the shadows.

Was this an ability? The teen asked himself as he initiated a kick forward. Afterwards, a pained shout was heard in response.

It was simple yet at the same time complex. Too efficient to even be called imperfect. Aside from the five maximum tendrils and instant contact dispersion, the flaw could be readily ignored. No facilities have ever progressed this much. What were the results of their experimentation?

He gave a sigh before lifting the collar of the downed figure.

The staggered figure seems to be a female child. About ten years of age. She also wore an almost tattered patient robe. Most of the child's hair was covering her face.

The teen's eyes widen by a significant margin. His surprise directed at the child appearance. Before seething anger welled up inside him.

Veins of blood vessels were prevalent throughout her petite body. Some of them were even throbbing, indicating that she was still alive. The pupils of her eyes appeared non-existent. Trails of dried blood in her eyelids were etched on her cheeks.

Furthermore, there were burn marks on her thighs, legs, shoulders and chest. Signs of electrical shocks were also visible on her scalp, barely hidden by her mangled hair.

He tried to not grit his teeth. This was a situation where he had to be composed. Like the numerous times he told himself whenever he was met by a sight such as this.

But even with the several bloody scenes he had seen and done. Why was it hard to get used to a display of a child so traumatized and clearly in a painful death?

Yes. It had been too late.

Watching the final signs of life crumble away from the child. For a moment, he could've sworn he had seen the girl mouthed words in her lips.

Short simple words that indicated longing and yearning.

"...Little...brother..."

With that, the child finally descended into a long awaited sleep.

The teen then stood up from his position. Like a sequence, he retained his stoic expression.

It would only be proper if he gave them a proper burial. It was the least he could do for being so late...

Like what he had done all this time in respect to the innocent souls that were given no chance to live their life to the fullest.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **{Current Time: 4:34 AM}**

Leaning beside a building. The cloaked teen sighed for the third time with a report on his hand.

The dawn started with another end of an underground facility burned to the ground.

After checking to see if there were any survivor, which there wasn't. And after gathering each of the children's bodies to the surface for a burial. The teen went back to the upper levels of the facility. With the administration office in mind to visit.

There, he had successfully scavenged some useful information. Documents that featured the recorded cases of each child experimentation, successful and unsuccessful.

Looking at a particular document in his hands. In summarization, the facility was attempting to manipulate the abilities of each potential wielder. Aiming to create powerful powers with a concrete foundation, using emotions as a basis.

The results were confirmed to be successful in the creation of powerful abilities. But there had been many downsides, consequences that were recorded and some that he had personally witnessed.

One for instance, it completely deteriorates the {Ability Wielders'} sanity. And the other effects include various internal and external body malfunctions. Even including their lifespan.

The child that he had encountered back in the lowermost level of the building seemed to be the only one who managed to endure the stress. But she didn't escape death for far too long.

He tried to search for {Ability Wielders} which had the similar states. But all he found was that they were either lying dead on the floor due to the backlash. Or evidently killed by other {Ability Wielders} themselves.

With a fourth sigh, the teen dismissed his thoughts.

This was too tiring. The teen complained internally before glancing at the final document that he had found.

The document's title was printed clearly on the front.

 **The Absolute Ability Wielder Project**

The teen then decided to dismiss it for a while. The title may have indicated something important but it was for that reason as to why he decided to rest. Having a muddled mind after witnessing a child died a painful death was stressing after all.

"Oh, it's you" He glanced casually at his right to see a familiar girl.

Great, my responses surely are dulling today... The teen inwardly complained. But shown no signs of action as Lan Xueruo, the girl that he had met, approached him.

"Having a tough day?" The girl asked, leaning on the wall beside him.

"You could say that..." The teen trailed off, not knowing what to answer. But inside, he was glad that there was someone else to talk to. It was actually rare case for him to find some normal company.

"You look down" Lan Xueruo pointed out. "Are you done with saving the children again?" she asked.

"Yeah I was" The teen nodded. "Though it isn't a happy ending this time" The girl hummed in response.

"How about you?" The girl was a bit surprise when the cloaked teen asked. "What are you doing here so early?"

The girl appeared abashed. Twiddling her fingers while her gaze looked at the ground below.

"I pulled an all-nighter in the streets" The teen raised an eyebrow, indicating amusement. "A hero's work never truly ends after all"

"Even if you didn't consider yourself one?"

"Precisely" The teen gave a small smile.

The duo the proceeded to talk animatedly. Though the cloaked teen offered small answers, it was clear that he enjoyed the company.

Maybe it was the good nature and how enthusiastic the girl was. Or maybe even it was just how the girl's smile was so bright and candid. Those things that made him internally feel joy while in the conversation.

But for the teen. It was all because he knew that he had saved her.

Call him egoistic or self-centered. But the simple presence of the girl beside him assured him that he had done something right for once. Prevented her from being captured against her will. Avoided the chance that she may have spent her days locked in a testing room. And even guaranteed her safety from the tainted hands of harsh humanity.

No, this wasn't something as grand as pride. This was mere and simple satisfaction.

Yes, just mere and simple satisfaction.

"So you somewhat smoothed your relationship with your mother. Only to just betray her trust the following day when she wasn't around?" The teen asked plainly.

"To beat your enemy. You have to lie to your comrades first?"

"That isn't how it works" The girl with the feeble response slump her shoulders.

"Don't just take you mother's trust for granted" The teen then placed a hand on top of her head. "Not everyone has a mother to place their trust on"

"Even if it's hard?" Lan Xueruo stated as she looked at him.

"That's the fun thing about it" The girl snickered.

"I'll try then" The teen smiled before removing his palm on her head.

"Though it doesn't mean that you have to do it alone" The girl tilted her head confused. "Rely on your friends. Feel their support. Everything can be solved with few extra arms once in a while"

"I don't have any friends though" The teen shook his head lightly.

"Then I'll help you this time" The girl perked up from the suggestion.

"Really!?"

"Really" The teen smiled before kneeling in front of the girl. "Just look at my right eye and you will have the courage to do it"

"You sound like one of those fake hypnotists on T.V."

"Just look, you brat" The girl pouted in response but ultimately followed his suggestion.

 _The last sight of her savior that greeted her was a glowing right eye. His irises gained the color of lime green. His pupils became light teal._

 _And in a brief moment she could've sworn she was in a dream. Looking at something that she could never once believe in her life._

 _It was herself. The girl that followed the ways of atonement._

 _But instead of desperation. She stood there vigilant with a remarkable stance._

 _She stood there with a smile that over shined any obstacles._

 _She stood there with_ _ **courage**_ _._

"Huh?" Lan Xueruo blinked numerous times. Looking forward to only see nothing but an empty wall.

A shadow from the roof of the building briefly looked below. Before disappearing with no trace.

 _Birthed from the emotions that desired to be someone else. Someone else that could give something. Become someone else that achieves something. And someone else that could experience their abilities that signifies someone else's entirety._

{Plunder}

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

It's finally done!

The return arc will be followed after this. This arc just portrays what Yu experiences on a daily basis. The information gathering, the brute force part, infiltration and saving.

Though the sequences of events exactly aren't quite solid and the flow is a mess. I wrote it like that because I can't quite right a good plotline. I just stuffed some events and finish it in one chapter. Then next chapter, it at least portrays the events' backlash.

Yeah, I'll correct that.

Oh, and you can expect that the next chapter is about the details of abilities I once promised. I'll be featuring the ability's usage, definition, origin, etc and even facts about ability wielders in general. The things that were mentioned in this arc and all that stuff. I'll be doing that in the end of each arc, so be prepared!

Additionally, the project that was mentioned will be significant in the future.

And that's it. Wait for another update of Charlotte: The Origins!

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

The teen gazed at the shimmering sky of the dawn. His different colored eyes glowing amidst the darkness.

Time to move to another I guess. The teen thought as he stood up. Preparing for another departure.

He was done here anyways. But that didn't mean his mission was over. If anything, it was merely yet another start.

Yeah... his mission.

" _I'll say it. 'I'll be waiting'"_

" _For when I'll see you once again, after you save every single ability-wielder"_

" _And then. We can become lovers"_

The teen shook his head, erasing the thought.

You make it sound like it was easy. His mind thought before picking something up from his pocket.

How his hands trembled from the casual action went visible even from mortal eyes.

His eyes shut briefly as if bracing himself. Opening them, one could take note of the newfound hesitation.

Stupid cartophobia. The teen gritted his teeth. Before mustering his own courage to view the contents of the map.

And what he saw made his eyes tremble instead. He could feel the numbness overcoming the entirety of his palm. Disbelief practically written all over his features.

Red signified {Ability Wielders}

Orange signified {Carriers}

It was always displayed ever since he had looted the power of locating {Ability Wielders} via the use of a map. There would be no moment where the map is completely rid of those dreadful dots of red and orange.

Apart from Japan, he had worked himself up to the top just to loot each and every abilities in the world. He learned to become apathetic. Become akin to a killer. Become someone cold-blooded just to cope with the harsh reality of the outside world. Something that no one, even himself, was prepared for.

But what did it mean for the map to become completely clear?

He could still see each numerous geographic landmarks in the map. Each continental plate. And the names of each city worldwide. Why was it different when he looked at it in the present time?

No signs of red.

No signs of orange.

No signs of those cluttered dots where one will find a facility or secret laboratory.

It's just plain. A perfectly normal map with no animated colors moving around.

Guaranteed, he wisely avoided even glancing at any map due to reasons. But the display right in front of him wasn't due to lack of contact with the piece of paper right?

Did that mean he was done?

Did that mean he was finished?

Did that mean that all his efforts wasn't all for naught after all?

"..."

Did that mean he had finally-

He was viciously taken out of his thoughts when he heard something loud. Something akin to helicopter noises. Cursing his vulnerability for that brief moment. He found his natural defensive capabilities delayed for a significant second. He prepared to face the unknown adversar-

"Yu!"


	5. Terminologies I

This guide consist the definitions of various phenomenon in the universe of Charlotte. It may also include subjects, like: people, systems, technologies and other things that may hold significance. But be reminded that it only covers information the recent arc had provided or when it is necessary. As it may lead to spoilers or other complications.

Other than that, abilities and their respective {Ability Wielders} will be the major highlights of this section.

*Be advised that this chapter only serves as additional information that may not or only be slightly mentioned in the main storyline. And does not need to be read out of requirement*

 **[Section I]**

 **I. {Abilities} [Status: Currently Incomplete]**

The power to ignite flames out of existence. Possess inhuman velocity that surpasses supersonic speed. And the ability to become invisible with no kind of scientific or religious assistance.

They are what I call as abilities. Special powers that are bestowed upon selected humans that provides them with the capability to do the impossible. Unnatural potential hidden amidst the most special of individuals.

Not many are known about the concept of abilities. Many try to comprehend it. But would only lead to more difficult questions. Though upon what I have witnessed, I can give you my own findings.

Abilities by themselves seem to ignore most conventional laws of science.

A particular example would be the concept of matter. In science, energy can be converted to the four states of matter. But one can't just convert matter with a simple step. Temperature has a major role in the transitioning between solid, liquid, gas and plasma. Sufficient levels of temperature are highly significant to convert matter in one of those states.

Yet from what I have seen. There were no evidences to explain how "fire" suddenly erupted from a non-gaseous, non-inflammable and non-combustible hand and affect the surrounding altogether. Other examples are currently unidentified.

Abilities are imperfect and include a certain general limit.

In my journey, I've encountered many abilities. But none of them have ever reached the pedestal of perfection. Every ability seems to have certain restrictions/downsides where it would be almost rendered over-specialized or downright useless.

Consequences from the lightest exhaustion to the greatest risk of death.

Be advised while most abilities may seem harmless alongside their drawbacks. There exist abilities that can alter time, ruin whole landscapes and devastate the very earth itself. Always remember that the greater potential the ability has, the greater it's consequences.

But the most defining of consequences, is it stops within a certain age limit. While it is known that it ends at the age of adolescence. Further research is required to answer the reason why.

Finally, it is nothing more than a disease.

Be grateful to your gods that you didn't inherit any powers in this century. Your life will immediately be sealed to suffering and hardships once you take the title of {Ability Wielder}.

Abilities may be something special. But everything always comes at a cost.

You may find yourself in a closed room once you wake up in the morning. The chances of you getting captured, kidnapped and killed would elevate significantly. Your enemies would increase exponentially. And nothing but prayers and wishes would only be your murmurs when the dark side of humanity catches you.

Abilities in general are recognized as a disease. Something that distorts humanity to the deeper shade of black. Never once I regarded them as "special" and "unique".

...And strictly remember that having power is always a curse, not a blessing.

 **II. {Ability Wielders} [Status: Currently Incomplete]**

This term corresponds to selected individuals that inherit those special abilities. "Humanity's special ones", they sometimes utter.

It had been hard to seek where abilities originated from. But from what I have found, this seems to be the closest where humanity successfully traced where it started.

The comet called {Charlotte}.

With the existence of that named heavenly body. Researchers have theorized certain concepts as to how the comet affects the bodies of {Ability Wielders}.

One of those concepts pertains to emotions. Those sudden impulses that are naturally integrated onto humans for adaptation.

The report states that high sensitivities of emotions can actually determine what kind of ability an {Ability Wielder} can possess. Alongside how their respective downsides corresponds to what they felt. Researchers have made various tests to solidify this claim.

Isolation and seclusion would often lead for the {Ability Wielder} to gain the power of invisibility. By observing how subjects react to separation and remoteness. They have determined that 80% of ostracize adolescents are either ignored, disregarded or abandoned by their respective significant persons had this particular ability.

Abilities' downsides vary from limited time intervals, sole body part invisibility, reverse invisibility and sole individual influence.

Which may or may not corresponds to a wielder hesitant in showing their flaws, to avoid exposing oneself to any subjects and extremely hesitant to give any trust.

While emotions indeed affects an abilities' foundation. Tests are still incomplete as to how emotions affect an {Ability Wielder} who had gained their abilities prior. How it's relevant to their growth. And even the possibility of increasing an abilities' overall potential.

But it have been also proven that adolescents with harsh backgrounds and emotionally sensitive are more likely to become {Ability Wielders} themselves.

 **III. {Carriers} [Status: Currently Unknown]**

The presumed state of {Ability Wielders} with pre-developing abilities.

IV. {Charlotte} [Status: Currently unknown]

 **The recorded source of abilities.**

 **[Section II]**

The following section involves the abilities that were mentioned in the recent arc. Along with their expanded history as to how such abilities were born in the world.

The pattern below will be followed:

 **I. {Ability:}**

[Please check Section 1 for definition]

 **II. Origin:**

-This will involve the history as to how the ability had manifested. Subjects with complicated and harsher backgrounds are more likely to have complex abilities alongside their consequences.

 **III. Output:**

-The results when an ability is used. This will explain what kind of affect the ability will have against another subject, a concept and the world in general.

 **IV. Usage:**

-This will display the method as to how an ability is activated. It will center on the modes of activation: Passive and Voluntary. And the various categories: Enhancement-Type, Elemental/Energy-Type, Instinct-Type, Contact-Type, Construct-Type, Trait-Type and Unfathomable-Type.

 **i. Activation**

 **A. Passive**

-refers to abilities that are naturally activated. This pertains to abilities that are subconsciously manifested in the world and cannot be controlled by the wielder's will. It is also the most dangerous type of activation and can greatly influence the wielder's mind due to its constant activity. Almost all Instinct-Type and Trait-Type abilities have passive activation.

 **B. Voluntary**

-refers to abilities that needs a stimulus to be activated. One of the two less dangerous activation. With the wielder's will, mind and even mere thoughts, he/she can manifest their abilities in accordance to their desires. Abilities that are under this type often include Enhancement-Type and Elemental/Energy-Type abilities.

 **ii. Categories**

 **a. Enhancement-Type**

-the most common type of power an {Ability Wielder} can possess. This pertains to abilities of increasing the physical, mental, psychological and even social traits of the wielder. By enhancing the natural capabilities of the human body. The wielder can greatly enhance their ordinary actions to inhuman levels and even have the capability to fly with no scientific assistance. Some abilities even heighten the thought capabilities of the wielder to the point of "controlling" and "bypassing" certain objects and subjects.

 **b. Elemental/ Energy-Type**

-this allows the user to manipulate the elements and spiritual aspects in one's body. The wielder can flexibly use various types of manipulation for offense, defense, intimidation and even shroud their bodies with elements against enemies. And some of these abilities excel when exposed to the substances that make up their properties.

 **c. Instinct-Type**

-abilities that relies on the user's emotions to be activated. Considered one of the most destructive types of abilities. The powers that are of this category are more focused to destroy, annihilate and obliterate what made the wielder's emotions erupt. Almost all of these abilities can even be dangerous to their respective wielders.

 **d. Contact-Type**

-this pertains to more of activation than a category. The user can alter, interfere and modify the environment around them with a simple touch, gaze, gesture, specific movements and even mere thoughts. Other types of abilities can be considered in this category. But the only distinction is primarily how it is executed. An example is when an {Ability Wielder} touches a solid floor to create spikes. The wielder cannot manipulate that ability to be executed into other actions. Though this limit is granted with more efficiency. And once the wielder stops the specified stimulus, the ability will promptly become invalid.

 **e. Construct-Type**

-the ability excels in the production to build physical objects and force-like creations. The wielder is granted with the power to "create" objects, but the objects themselves are dependent on what kind of specific object the wielder is limited to. For instance, if the ability grants the user with a sword, he is limited to creating swords. This also allows the wielder to make boundaries with certain restrictions. Like "instant" force-fields, deflective shields and invisible barriers. Some even have the power to make limited spatial storages.

 **f. Trait-Type**

-the most unstable type of abilities. By specifically excelling one of the inherent dominant value of a wielder. The trait is distorted into something unhinged and unbalanced. It alters the wielder's perception of reality and is granted with the most astounding compliance to follow that trait with no means of inhibition. These kinds of abilities while dangerous to the wielder are considered to be quite rare. Since it is only granted to those that have certain dominant values already instilled to them even before the ability interferes. Some of these abilities can even "influence" other non-ability wielders.

 **g. Unfathomable-Type**

-abilities that are the most "ridiculous" abilities in a sense. They are the absurdly fewest of numbers in terms of category. They allow the wielder to rewrite, distort and alter what had been destined. Change pre-determined and already proven concepts. And even surpass the already bizarre capabilities of other categories. Like how time is irreversible, how the earth is a spherical sphere, how ice is cold and fire is hot and how abilities are meant to be contained to only one. Things that are "common knowledge" in general. The consequences of these powers are expectedly high. Yet they take their effects longer than any other abilities. With their capabilities that affect "simple" concepts of reality. These kind of abilities cannot be simply identified with ease.

But make no mistake that once the downsides takes effect... it is assured that the ability is gone alongside their consequences.

 **V. Range:**

-This will gauge how far an ability can reach. And how many targets the ability can affect.

 **VI. Drawbacks:**

-This is where the possible downsides of the ability will be discussed.

 **VII. Possible Minor Alteration:**

Explanation is not yet available

 **Abilities Section: [Page 1]**

 **{Ability: Courage}**

 **Origin:** It all started from a youth named Lan Xueruo. Having been blackmailed to rape and kill her mother by a random group working for a secret society under Niengli Research and Testing Institute. She was forced to take the blade and kill an oblivious man who had stopped his involvement from the random group that was blackmailing her. The deed had been done, but she had not gotten out mentally unscathed. And once she had faced his mother, all she could witness was fear and terror reflected right back at her.

Then emotions piled up within the young girl of thirteen. But instead of depression and suicide thoughts invaded her mind. Something much worse claimed her mentality. She followed the path of atonement like her life. Never stopped to forget what she had done with her tainted hands. She lived under the belief that being afraid and helpless is a sin. And constantly attempted to "save" anyone she could see from suffering.

She had never once felt fear from any lethal encounter. She had been oblivious to the point that any danger became unknown to her. Always had been thinking of what that danger will end up with. And not once had foreseen what kind of danger she will _eventually_ end up with.

It had been a continuous miracle she had not been greeted by death numerous times. Reasons vary from mere chance to a possible third party. But never once she had ever paused and thought of stopping. To her, any atonement she would finally achieve... would still eventually be devoured by her never-ending courage.

 **Output:** The wielder is induced to display distorted bravery

 **Usage:** Passive, Trait-Type

 **Range:** Self, 1 Target

 **Drawbacks:** Subconscious recklessness

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** N/A

 **{Ability: Disintegration}**

 **Origin:** By placing her whole trust and love on a man that had finally confessed to her. Anne Caroline couldn't be any happier. They spent their days working together, smiling at each other and experiencing their youthful life to the fullest. While there were stumbles and bumps on the road, the two of them walk over all of them side by side.

Then one passionate night happened. But Anne didn't regret it one bit. If else, she felt more in love with the man who by means had proven himself to her. With another promise to stay side by side, they once again embraced under the luster of the moonlight.

But the concept of "nothing lasts forever" eventually impeded their destiny.

The man... had betrayed Anne. The promise of staying side by side was ruined when she had uncovered that he had left her... with his own life.

The reasons of suicide varied from self-loathing, pressure and hopelessness. But Anne didn't care for any of the man's reasons one bit. The only thing that she understood is that the man didn't even spoke of his troubles. If he had, she could've stopped his permanent farewell.

Anne felt grief, then hate and regret. Forced to walk on the road while living through the bittersweet moments she had with the man. Wanting nothing more than to disintegrate the connection they had from the start if she had foreseen this kind of outcome.

 **Output:** Ejects an invisible barrier that dissolves solid projectiles

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Construct-Type

 **Range:** 1 Meter [In front of the wielder], 1-50 Targets

 **Drawbacks:** Unprotected rear, Only affects solid matter

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** Range Amplification, Circumnavigation, Matter Varieties

 **{Ability: Repel}**

 **Origin:** Tyson Rogue came from an elite family. Being birthed with no kind of achievements in accordance to their family's legacy. He was ostracized by his father and mother, while his siblings detested him. Shadowed by his family's cruel words. He still sought for familial company but to no success. So he eventually stripped his family name.

Then Tyson's anger and fury erupted. His family had even gone as far to meddle in his private life. The only thing that he had genuinely owned. Pressuring his love interest to break off with him, impeding his own well-established business with his bloody efforts and overall inflicting his own peace and prosperity out of their amusement.

Then it all diminished. Tyson's hate to his family still lingered. Hate that soared above anything else. But hollowness also soon took place in his heart. Realized that he had been only a string to be cut off eventually. So to take it one step further, he held a sturdier rope but fear stopped him.

To the days that continued. He bottled up hate. To eventually hold the sturdy rope while also signifying that he had wanted to repel his so called family with his last few shallow breathes.

 **Output:** Repels a specified target

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Contact-Type

 **Range:** 2 Meters, 1-2 Targets

 **Drawbacks:** Only affects a target that gained the wielder's animosity

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** Rage Equality, Increased Targets, Reverse Effect

 **{Ability: Sharpen}**

 **Origin:** Young Wang Xiu Ying was a prodigy of the sword. Dedicated herself to following a sharp blade's edge to protect and accompany her only crippled brother. A brother that once had taught her but had now succumbed to illness of his whole body becoming paralyzed due to an incident.

An unfair incident that had also caused losing of the legacy that they inherited from their deceased parents. Household, belongings, beloved memories and even their famous sword techniques stripped from their possessions. Without a sword, Wang Xiu Ying had been rendered completely helpless.

Until she stubbornly continued to take the ways of the sword with no weapon but sheer tenacity. She had come to realize that a sword is just that—an object that can be discarded and forgotten. Holds no significant meaning compare to the techniques ingrained on her hands.

So, Wang Xiu Ying continued. Not even touching any sort of blades henceforth. Applied her techniques to the fullest with just her own hands. Discovered that a swordswoman is nothing without a blade. So she swore to become a blade herself and exemplified how she can surpass a sharpened blade's edge.

 **Output:** Applies sharpness to a chosen body part

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Enhancement-Type

 **Range:** Self, 1 Target

 **Drawbacks:** Every slash, thrust and stab is felt by the enhanced body part

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** Dual Alteration, Numbness, Heightened Durability

 **{Ability: Intangibility Movement}**

 **Origin:** For many days, weeks, months and years. Margaret had always felt despair and hopelessness. Her eyes would always open every morning to only meet white-colored halls of a small room. Hearing shouts of pain and suffering amidst the hallways.

Margaret's expectations of a childish dream forever unclaimed within her hands. But there had always had been a small glimmer. Her eyes that conveyed no hope but the tiniest bits of patience. To achieve that childish dream known simply as marriage. Since marriage includes a husband and wife. Two people that were there for each other.

So she clung to that feeling. Embraced it even. It was never hope that filled Margaret with such ambition. But a measly thought of moving forward. It eventually transformed to something unstable. Even going far as to make that childish dream a lifeline. Dark thoughts filled her head, waiting for _her husband_ that can guide to her escape from the white-walled colored room. Desiring to move patiently whilst ignoring everything that can impede her progress.

 **Output:** Makes the wielder intangible to physical objects

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Contact-Type

 **Range:** Self, 0 Targets

 **Drawbacks:** Only activates when the wielder is walking, Only affects solid matter, Susceptible to projectiles and indirect forces

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** Matter Variety

 **-** **Certain Significant Definitions (CSD)** **-**

 **Niengli Research and Testing Institute**

-a company that researches on biological and genetic improvements of mankind. But underneath all of it is just another institute of hidden inhuman experimentations. The name of the company itself had been new. But its activities underground told of a completely different story.

Considered one of the most successful secret facilities compare to other institutes with the same goals. Have been recorded to test various {Ability Wielder's} emotions to correspond to abilities. They have tried attempts that range from tampering, coercion, force and manipulation to understand how abilities can be controlled and operated. Even paying no heed to their cruel measures. Measures that included broadening their connections all around Beijing China to hire random personnel.

Their overall progress stemmed from an incomplete yet very detailed report that they acquired from their "higher ups" as they called them. And it seems that they are merely a branch of an upper main organization of researching and experimentation. Their higher ups are currently unknown as of now.

 **The Absolute Ability Wielder Project**

-an unknown report that caused Niengli Research and Testing Institute's progress to flourished.


	6. The Promised Change

**{:::Time [5:58 AM]:::Location [Japan {Hoshinoumi Academy}]:::Moments Passed [2h 24m]:::}**

The morning rays of the sun beckoned the start of a new day. Light that marred the face of the earth with brightness.

"...Zzz..."

Frequent sounds of Mother Nature became the musical background. The rushing water by the river bank flowing in an endless rhythm. Birds that flew above the sky flapped and tweeted with a distinct tune. And some squirrels descending down their trees scampering around harmoniously.

"...Zzz...Zzz..."

Occasional sounds of humanity also became heard. People with smiles on their faces in the sidewalk talked. Elementary schoolers running with their groups accompanied with innocent joy. And cars that littered the streets included the machinery noises inside their engines.

"...Zzz...Pork...bento...Zzz"

Overall, it was a beautiful day. One of those days where one could look satisfied with their every step. Bask in the normality of the environment.

 ***RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!***

Just spend one's day with normalcy. With no kind of troubles whatsoever. And most of all...

 ***RING! RING! RING! RIN- CRASH!***

"Shut up you stupid alarm clock!"

...Let a school day start with the ringing of your noisy alarm clock.

"Zzz...Gotta... go to school...Zzz... must fight...tiredness..."

In a room of a dormitory. A blanket was promptly cast aside below the floor. Now revealing the newly awakened person underneath.

"*Yawn*...why do mornings...exist anyway?" Came the grumble of what seemed a female. As she tiredly sat up from her bed. Rubbing her eyes to fight it from closing. Yawning the second time that indicated her good night's sleep.

The girl then shakily stood up. Ignoring how she walked on her own coverlet.

"*Gah!*" She tripped from the bump underneath her blanket. Falling face first frontward.

"...stupid alarm clock" She grumbled but that seemed to wake her up somewhat.

Getting up. She then picked up her blanket along with the alarm clock underneath. Before she unhurriedly placed it on top of her bed. The alarm clock left at the nearby cabinet.

Grumbling for the third time. She made her way towards a mirror to only see her disheveled look.

Reaching for a comb. She sat above a chair to fix her appearance.

She brushed her long blond platinum hair. Flexing her messy locks straight. They retained their slight waviness. But had been disregarded when the comb had been placed down.

Stretching her numbed arms due to her sleep. She shook her head roughly to get rid of the lethargic start. Lightly slapping her cheeks to increase its effectiveness.

"There we go!"

Nao Tomori stated with a bright smile. As her blue oceanic eyes matched the vividness of her expression.

Nodding with satisfaction. The girl stood from her seat before leaving the bedroom in accordance to do her morning routine.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

In the living room, a girl was currently making her final touches on her uniform while answering a call.

"It's still too early!" Tomori replied to the phone in her hand as she finished fixing the final buttons on her uniform.

"..."

"Was this your idea again?" She placed a scowl on her lips. Reaching out for her red blazer placed in a hanger.

"..."

"Didn't I tell you that where still waiting for a response?" She said as she wore the red blazer before tying her yellow bowtie. "It's not like we can just decide things on our own. It has to be administered by the school first before we can alter some things"

"..."

"...Really?" Tomori then took a view of her calendar. "Must've slip my mind then"

"..."

"What do you mean I always forget? Remembering important things is your forte right" She shrugged while tying her hair into her signature short twin-tails. "Seeing that I _did_ forget it, you must've been doing your job well" She sarcastically motioned.

"..."

"Of course it makes sense! Didn't we just cover that yesterday in the meeting?" She groaned.

"..."

"No, I didn't remember it because of the free bento" She argued. "Anyways, you have a job, I have job, Yusa has a job. I don't know what's wrong with our agreement"

"..."

"I don't do that _all_ the time" She reasoned with a huff. "I still get tired of course"

"..."

"You know what? Fine!" She gave a huff whilst straightening up her uniform.

"..."

"Don't go celebrating on me now turn-off" She warned.

"..."

Tomori gave a sigh. "Fine, let's just discuss the rest in the meeting later" She then hanged up the phone.

"Time for breakfast!" Throwing her phone to the nearby sofa. She then hurriedly went to the kitchen.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Tomori rinsed the last plate from the sink. Having already finished her morning breakfast. Placing the platter in the dish cabinet. She removed her apron promptly afterwards as she placed it on the back of a chair.

"I still have to pick up Ayumi-chan later" Tomori reminded herself whilst wiping her hands with a towel.

She was now wearing a red blazer with a yellow bowtie, and a reddish-brown pleated skirt. She also wore gray knee-length socks to cover her legs. And her once wavy hair was now tied into two small twintails.

Making her way to the living room. She was about to grasp her bag when she suddenly stopped. Her arm hanging stagnantly in front of her.

Her face then contorted akin to hesitation and reminiscence. Two distinct emotions that you don't see often mixed together.

And as if in a trance. Her feet then started to move without her command. Few seconds later, she found herself in her room once more. Her expression shifting one of solemnity. Eyes darting downward to an object beside her bed.

From a small wooden cabinet, a familiar alarm clock stood silent atop. But her eyes were attracted to its slightly open top drawer.

With the same type of movement earlier. She found herself now opening the drawer to its fullest extent.

Of course, if she hadn't stop and stood there silent once more. It had seemed that she had regained her composure or maybe even she had snapped out of her trance. Anything close to someone that resisted a certain pull.

"No..." Tomori shook her head as she placed her hands on her face. "I promised myself that I should stop doing this..." And with some quiet leftover words in her mouth. She promptly sealed her lips as if not wanting to continue.

With another shook of her head. She closed the drawer and made her way out of her room to her dorm's entrance. Reaching out for her shoe to wear it. She then stood up, closing the lights, before opening the door.

"Itekimasu..." She mumbled. Leaving the quiet dormitory with the close of the door. The inside darkening without the traces of sunlight. And the absence of life becoming significantly prevalent.

The only traces of life were a dimming facade that abruptly changed into a jovial one. As if plastering a mask to face the day once more... once again.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"Wait a moment! I'll be right there!" Tomori placed her hand beside her after she had knocked. Waiting patiently for the door to open.

It seemed she didn't need to wait. After a few seconds the door opened showing someone from the other side.

It was a girl with dark brown hair reaching to her waist, with most of her bangs pinned on both sides, leaving some loose hair. She was wearing a dark blue long sleeved blazed on top of a white slightly undistinguishable polo shirt with a red bow tie on top of her chest. She was also wearing a white apron that hid her short dark blue skirt. Two long white socks were accompanied with her brown leather shoes.

Her innocent dark purple eyes significantly lightened when she saw Tomori waving in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Tomori-neechan!" The girl leaped forward. Catching the older girl in a tight embrace.

"Geez!" Tomori ruffled her hair with fondness. "You're always too excited when you see me you know" She worded with a laugh. But it didn't pry the girl in their embrace. Not that she had that specific purpose in her mind though.

It had been their sort of traditional greeting. Even if they're all in sisters but blood. One would be blind to not see that the two girls were particularly close. And they're special greeting could be considered a perfectly normal one.

"Of course I would!" The girl replied with a happy tone. She then lifted her head to face the girl whilst not letting go of her embrace. "I'm always happy to see Tomori-neechan!"

"You're making it hard for me to stop you hugging if you say that" Tomori then hugged the girl tighter whom the latter jovially responded. "But we both don't want to be late now don't we? Ayumi-chan" With a happy nod from the shorter girl now named Ayumi, she released their embrace.

"Hai! I'm just preparing my bento!" Ayumi childishly saluted which made Tomori laugh.

"I'll help you prepare" Tomori offered which made the girl nod once more.

"Thank you Tomori-neechan! Let's go inside" Ayumi promptly grabbed the girls hand with her own. Dragging Tomori inside her dorm. The latter shaking her head amusedly from the animated display.

Once inside, Ayumi released her hold of the girl's arm. Before making her way towards the kitchen with Tomori in tow.

"I just have to place this in the bento Tomori-neechan. I also made one for you of course" Ayumi informed heartily.

"You didn't have to do that Ayumi-chan. Didn't I told you that I could just buy something in the cafeteria" Tomori scolded softly making the little girl puff her cheeks cutely.

"There you go again. If it's just making your bento I'll be happy to do it!" Tomori could only sigh before smiling, ruffling the younger girl's head.

"Okay then. But next time, I'll be the one making your bento okay?" Ayumi nodded before placing a thumb on her chin.

"But didn't you say that you don't know how to cook Tomori-neechan?" The innocent words of the girl made Tomori flinch.

The unexpected flinch confirmed the accusation. Even though one could say she had been living by herself. It promptly indicates that living alone and cooking were two distant connected things.

"D-Don't say that bluntly Ayumi-chan. And I'm not planning to stay in that state you know" Ayumi could only giggle in amusement making the girl pout. "Anyways, let me handle that while you prepare your things okay?"

The younger girl nodded. Tomori handling the hot frying pan with a kitchen glove.

"Oh yeah" Without turning to look. Tomori asked a question. "Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?" She asked Ayumi, who was fixing her bag.

"What do you mean Tomori-neechan?" Ayumi replied.

"I mean... we can share a dorm, so I can look after you. As the president, I can always pull some strings" She suggested.

"I don't think you can just use your authority that freely Tomori-neechan"

"I think it's justifiable" Tomori defended stubbornly. "I do paperwork that no one wants to do. The school could at least give me some exception"

"But didn't you often make Takajo-san-"

"Anyways..." Tomori cut her off quickly. "It's just to make sure that you're okay Ayumi-chan. Can't let Shunsuke-san get worried more after hearing that you wanted to stay alone by yourself in your dorm after all. And it's not like he can stay here, your brother has important work to do"

"Muu!~ I keep telling you guys. You don't need to worry. I'm a big girl now! It's been over a month and nothing's happening" Ayumi fumed before getting a thoughtful look, as she whispered. "Well... at least not entirely"

"Hmm?" Tomori halted her work to stare at the girl in her back.

"N-Nothing Tomori-neechan!" Ayumi waved dismissively.

"Well... okay then. But if you have something to worry about. I'll be happy to move to your dormitory" Tomori faced Ayumi with a smile.

"Mou! You're just being stubborn" Ayumi pouted while crossing her arms. "I'll show you that I'm no longer the little kid you all knew of!" Tomori could only laugh weakly.

"You don't have to try so hard you know" Tomori stated. "Growing up doesn't always mean you have to do it alone. We've been close the entire year and I don't mind on you relying on 'Tomori-neechan' more"

Though she had a nonchalant tone. Inside, she had been greatly worried of Ayumi's decision of staying mostly alone in her own dormitory. A sentiment that had been shared by her eldest brother. As it was easy for them to refuse her request, you can see it had been a failure on their ends.

"I know that of course. But..." Ayumi said as she took off her apron. "I just have a feeling that I have to this by myself. I no longer want to become the weak one who always relies on somebody" Tomori stood silent hearing the younger girl's plight. She could relate herself of course, but there had been clear distinctions.

It had been surprising what changes of time could do to a person. And it had been even more surprising what change can do to a normally cheerful but mostly innocent young girl.

She, and surely her brother, could vividly remember the look that the girl had given them in that particular moment to prove that kind of change. Suffice to say, chills and goose bumps still invade her spine just remembering that scene.

It didn't help that it came from Ayumi of all people.

She didn't want to think about the outcome if Shunsuke didn't agree to let Ayumi stay in the academy by her own that day. It took some sort of effort for the young girl's part, but she couldn't still fathom how _quickly_ it got to make Shunsuke give in.

"...besides... if he can do it alone... surely I can do the same even if it's in a lesser degree as well..." The whisper came quiet and almost undistinguishable. But Tomori being practically near her had clearly heard it.

Her words may imply something else. Something mysterious, but also random. Though when it comes to specific people. The implication is being practically told of directly in a silver platter.

"..."

"We're going to be late Tomori-neechan!" And as if flicking a switch, Ayumi's expression shifted. "Don't want any kind of scolding to happen"

Tomori nodded. Showing a smile to the girl, who hurriedly packed her bento she had passed over.

"Let's hurry then" She stated.

If an outsider viewed their conversation in another perspective. One would be blind to not tell that there had been a terse and sudden heaviness in the atmosphere just a few moments ago.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Hoshinoumi Academy was what many call a normal school. Though 'normality' can be pretty subjective nowadays.

A great example could be in a fictional setting of a magical academy. Magical entities, superpowers and unique students are all factors that you can consider a norm in that kind of book. And being someone or something that holds no kind of relevance to that kind of plot can be considered as 'weird' and 'not normal'.

But this was the real world where a story had been taken place on. And things like magic powers and other supernatural things wouldn't just pop out of existence. One would need to take note of the limitations of the human mind.

Hoshinoumi Academy was a normal school for numerous special individuals referred to as {Ability Wielders}. Special individuals that possess powers of those not of the mundane norm. A school that was filled to the brim of humans with special abilities, or at least that holds potential to carry one.

One would call it as a special and unnatural school. While others would describe it as a weird and awesome institution, in millennial terms. And the majority would surely relate it to a setting straight from a story book.

But upon those who know the truth. One perfect definition would still be the correct answer.

Hoshinoumi Academy could be nothing more than a safe haven.

"You're late again Tomori-san!" The indicated girl heard the shout once she entered the Student Council Room.

The Student Council room was fairly large. Shelves that were filled with books on the walls and in the upper second floor inside the room. A big map tale was situated in the center. Various furniture in certain places. A couch on one side and a TV set on one side. And large desk and table was in front of the room just nearby the window.

"I was hungry" She excused with an offhanded wave. Clearly not sorry for her lack of time awareness.

"That doesn't explain anything!" She was given a glare and she replied with a shrug. Making the sender sigh exasperatedly.

The boy who had shouted had blue-gray hair with matching eyes and was wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He was wearing a closed black long sleeve blazer with long pants that shared the same color. And a white undershirt underneath with brown shoes adorned on his feet.

Strangely, the boy tipped his glasses up front.

"That doesn't make you look smart if you're asking by the way, Takajo-turn-off-san" Tomori said with a tone that couldn't care less about the topic.

"S-Shut up!" The now named Takajo stated with a huff.

Tomori just gave another shrug before heading to her designated seat.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Tomori informed lethargically. Whilst placing both of her arms on top her desk before promptly laying her head above.

"At least say that without that tired look" Takajo stated whilst shaking his head. "And we can't start without Yusa-san yet" Upon hearing that, Tomori scowled.

"Then you should at least find her instead of complaining" Tomori intelligently stated with her finger raised. Though how she looked bored ruined the effect entirely. "Trust me, complaining won't get anyone to proceed forward in their pathetic lives"

With her harsh and blunt words, anyone with half a mind knows when to react. Even more so if it came out rather hypocritical. Any other people would surely get angry or irritated by that kind of display.

"I'm not complaining at all. If anything that's you Tomori-san" Takajo stated with another sigh. His tone of voice never implied any kind of provocative response. As if he was used in dealing with this kind of behavior. "And she was here earlier than me, she just went back to the classroom since she forgot something apparently" He informed.

Takajo showed no kinds of irritation when dealing with Tomori. Well, he at least was better than any other people in the school, excluding Ayumi and a certain idol. If it was any person aside from those three, she would have surely got a mouthful. Not that she have ever cared about that.

"Of course I know that" Tomori mocked with an indignant huff. "I passed by her earlier when I went here. I'm not an idiot just like you for not being aware of that fact"

"That doesn't make any sense! How can you measure my idiocy with that kind of outlook!?" Takajo complained with a cry. "It just doesn't work!"

"But aren't you an idiot to begin with?"

Takajo deflated from where he stood. It just got worse how Tomori voiced her words as if it was common knowledge.

Sometimes, it was unknown if it was Takajo's understanding or absurdity that kept him this long.

"Y-You're too cruel..." Takajo mumbled. If Tomori gave any indication of caring she didn't even shared a shred of evidence.

As they were in the middle of their... unique discussion, the door of the clubroom opened.

The newcomer that arrived was a girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair that is tied up on the left side. She wore the same uniform that Tomori was wearing. But instead of brown boots, she wore brown shoes on her feet.

"Sorry Yusa's late!" The self-proclaimed Yusa announced. Breathing rather quickly indicating weariness. "I kinda forgot to send my report to the teacher" she excused.

"Well, take your seat Yusa-san. The meeting is about to start" In an instant, Takajo recovered from his depression.

"What a turn-off" Tomori scoffed making Takajo flinch slightly.

"A-Anyways..." Takajo coughed in his hand. "Let's start the meeting shall we?" Yusa, upon reaching her seat gave a cry of confirmation while Tomori just gaze at them with a bored look. Her position never shifting once she had seated in her designated spot.

She listened, though it was hard to tell, to her two fellow student council members' discussion. Giving brief responses and irrelevant retorts. The latter more so than the former.

Their discussion was about various ideas of making the school gain a better environment for the students. Frankly, the school itself was sort of like a prison, no subtleties in the slightest. A lot of students have noticed how the school had absolutely no kind of festivities apart from the opening ceremony and graduation. Also, there were no after school clubs which was a big shocker. And most importantly, there were minor difficulties in arranging examination tests.

A fact that indeed surprised them when they decided to check the school's history.

They had concluded that the creation of the school had undergone a rather rushed process. Their president had asked Shunsuke for confirmation, and the answer had been less than pleasing.

He had informed of them that he had focused on making the school a safe haven for {Ability Wielders}. Though it may be a practical goal, he had overlooked a crucial difference.

The distinction between a refuge and a well-functioning school.

He had said he was given no ample time to further fix the dilemma. Being the leader of a secret syndicate on making a cure for {Ability Wielders} needed his full attention after all.

Fortunately, the Student Council members had been adamant on changing that kind of system. They already addressed the specific concern months prior.

...Well, at least that was the case two months ago.

"There's no progress with the teachers since last month Takajo-san" Yusa shook her head. Her eyes reading the document in her hand. "We need advisors to administer additional potential clubs if we want to proceed with the school events. They were always hesitant in adding more work than needed except for a couple of few"

"I see..." Takajo stated. "We can't continue if that's the case"

"Why Takajo-san?" Yusa asked tilting her head. "We can just give administrative control to various students requesting for the club right? It may just be the answer"

"I'm afraid It doesn't work like that" Takajo shook his head. "We can't just give that kind of control to new established clubs. Each club at least needs an observer, even if they're not physically present. It's more of a preventive measure"

Creating implementations for the school had been a tough road. Even more so when only three personnel were managing such work. Sure they got help, but this kind of project is in need more than the inner organization's decision.

And it didn't help when there were various pauses and halts when they were doing this project. Though they were the student council, they weren't exempt of making their teachers do their grades after all. And how they have a job as the student council themselves.

Also... the problem regarding their president had been the biggest issue as of late.

Takajo gave a discreet glance to Tomori, who still had her head on the desk.

The two noticed that she had been rather... uncooperative. Not to say she was being tardy, but there were obvious signs of inattentiveness when it comes to their project and the student council in general. Sure, she would give various points and figures. But they have been hardly helpful or yet outright rare in the grand scheme of things. She sometimes even tends to leave her duties once in a while.

Others may judge her efforts to be inadequate as her position as the president. Hell, the reason the whole student council had stayed the same was because of no one wanting to carry additional baggage. Even if there were some certain benefits, the work that comes with those authorities was the deciding factor.

The two members didn't dare to voice out their concerns. But it was not out of fear however.

"I'll be going ahead Takajo, Nishimori-san" Tomori abruptly stood up from her seat. "Just leave my side of the work in the table or something. I'll do it tomorrow" She grasped her bag. Without waiting for the duo's words, she left the room without another glance.

The door closed quietly leaving the two alone in the room.

Takajo sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to stop the girl, he knew it would be a useless effort. Last time he did, the only response he got was a disinterested turn. And that kept on going for the past year. The only thing that kept her attention was the resident imouto.

"L-Let's continue the discussion Takajo-san" Yusa said attempting to break the momentary paused.

"It's alright Yusa-san. We can discuss the matter another time" Takajo shook his head with a smile. "I'll finish up things here like usual. You can leave if you want to. You're still busy with your work right?"

Yusa frowned but nonetheless nodded. Grasping her bag from the couch she headed to the door.

"I'll be going now Takajo-san" She turned around and showed a smile. "Thanks for the hard work" With a slight bow and a wave, she opened the door.

Takajo returned the gesture. Once the door closed, his lips thinned and he placed his hand by his side.

With another sigh, he headed towards Tomori's desk and grasped some documents.

It was obvious that the whole Student Council wasn't quite the same compare to its earlier state. While they kept coming for attendance, there had always been something missing. Something that didn't warrant anymore of the usual ambiance inside the room.

All of them noticed it of course. But there had been no one courageous enough to fix it.

Or maybe... none of them even had the capability to fix it from the start.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Upon the darkness of the night. A silhouette with blue hollow eyes basked under the shine of the moonlight.

The girl shifted uncomfortably. Leaning her body to a pillow situated nearby the opened glass sliding door. Her pajamas snugly wrapped over her frame. Her long platinum blonde hair untied by her signature short twin-tails.

She closed her eyes attempting to sleep. The melody coming from an old yet familiar purple mp3 player heard closely by her ear. A long earphone extension cord providing the connection. Preventing the room from hearing any of its harmonistic beat.

"I always told myself... that I should stop this yet I..."

A hollow quiet chuckle was heard throughout the silent room.

"I'm sorry if I'm still clinging... but I can't help it you know..."

The chuckle's echo descending its volume.

"...But... I'll be sure to try again tomorrow in exchange for this moment..."

With that, the room had descended into a complete and comfortable stillness.

 _But in the girl's subconscious mind. A certain promise became constantly distinct._

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

The day once again ended. The sky painted orange by the setting sun.

"I'll see you later Tomori-neechan! Goodbye Yusa-san!" Tomori waved goodbye from the departing Ayumi.

"Bye bye Ayumi-chan!" Yusa, from beside her, returned the gesture.

Takajo just gave a wave and a smile.

With three smiles on each of the teenagers' faces, they watched as Ayumi closed the door of the Student Council room.

"She's just the cutest right!?" Yusa cheered happily.

"Understandable" Takajo nodded before catching Tomori's stare.

"Lolico-"

"I'm not!" Takajo cried.

"Hmph. Whatever" Tomori chuckled as she headed towards her designated seat.

As always, the three of them had met up inside the Student Council room. Though it wasn't mandatory, they still found the three of them spending time inside the clubroom.

And as always, Takajo started the discussion just like usual. With the idol paying attention and the twin-tail girl's divided attention.

"So... Tomori-san" Takajo decided to speak out after minutes passed in their discussion.

"What?" Tomori asked with a yawn.

"Any thoughts?" Tomori stared at the teen with half-lidded eyes.

"I wasn't listening" She bluntly stated.

"But you just replied to me a few moments ago!" Takajo cried out. Tomori just raised her head from her arm to address the teen.

"Fine, fine. Could you just repeat it for me?" Tomori stated with a motion of her hand. Seeing such a display, Takajo could only sigh but nonetheless answered.

"I was talking about how we should just decline some club requests from the students" Takajo informed. "It would allow us to work on a more manageable scope. Since the teachers willing enough to work with us are relatively small in numbers. And we can't just give proper authority to the freshmen and even sophomore. Think about how various responsibilities just may be dismisse- Hey! Are you listening!?" He shouted seeing Tomori dozed off.

"What? I'm listening. I'm listening. So please continue" Tomori rubbed her supposed tired eyes. Takajo didn't want to create any more interruptions so he continued. Seeing that he somehow got Tomori's attention.

"Continuing, we can't also give administrative controls to the third years. They already got their hands full being seniors after all. With those kinds of problem at hand, the only solution would be to overlook some other requests" he summarized whilst waiting for Tomori's approval.

Tomori's look of 'tiredness' suddenly faded. Takajo blinked from the change.

"What?" He asked.

"I thought you wanted to prove that you're not an idiot Takajo? Sorry, but I can say that you're totally failing in that regard"

"Hey!"

"Anyways..." Tomori brushed the retort much to Takajo's frustration. "So your major point is about declining requests right?" She confirmed.

"That's... right"

"Then, do you really think all of them will appreciate us turning down their requests?" Tomori questioned.

"Well, not all of them but-"

"We only started this project about two months ago. And the requests may come off as 'few' but each number is still a significant number. I mean think about it, what would the students think if we just 'decline' they're wishes from the start?" Tomori stood up. Her tone casual yet had a strong underlying heaviness. She paused to give them time to answer.

"They'll most likely be disappointed?" Yusa chose to answer after some thinking.

"Precisely" Tomori nodded. "The project that we are doing isn't just about creating clubs and events for the school. It's about how the school can create clubs and events for the students to feel more normal. Why bother to do this project if we just refused their needed output from the start? We can't just destroy their expectations on the go. Set your priorities straight first"

Takajo remained silent. Tomori's point was more or less speaking the truth. Though it was blunt, he had enough time getting used to such behavior from their president. And he knew complaining about it wouldn't fix anything at all. Not that Tomori would've cared if he had chosen to do so.

Now on to the subject at hand.

"So back to the drawing board then?" Takajo sighed as he sat down.

"That's wise" Tomori nodded. "Mistakes are essential for one to progress forward. Though your point may have holes, it isn't all that bad" She said with a shrug. That got Takajo's attention.

"Wait... did you just compliment me?"

"N-No why would I just compliment you on the spot, you baka"

Takajo cringed and flinched at the same time. It didn't help how Tomori said that with a face that was the complete opposite of what she had said.

Truthfully enough, it scared the hell out of him.

"So, is that all?" Tomori stretched her arms upward.

With Takajo's sigh and Yusa's defeated expression. They were currently at a certain vacillation.

It was times like these that the two members wanted the old Tomori back. Not to say that she had changed entirely. But her way of talking and how she had little to no interest in cooperating had been a huge problem. They could safely say that this was one of those rare times where she willingly decided to speak her thoughts out loud in their discussion.

They could still remember back then how the girl was actively obstinate in her position. Those days of observing other {Ability Wielders} may have been a bit extreme. But each moment of those days were played with their own special kind of teamwork. There were laughs, surprises and horror. But all of them could say that it had been quite a ride. Even for Tomori, that's for sure.

Nonetheless, those days have ended. Their special job had been rendered to normal Student Council work. Those extraordinary moments that they were constantly facing became nothing more than mere memories. With Shunsuke's guidance, they had been relieved of their special duty henceforth. Thinking about it now, they didn't know if they should feel relieved or regretful.

Like how they felt for a certain friend of them that left to literally faced the entire world.

But that was the past. And this was the present. The school may have been out of the ordinary. But they could safely say that nothing could compare to the adventures that they had faced.

It didn't help how they all felt underwhelmed with this kind of setting. Not just Tomori, since she'd been showing obvious signs of evidence. Or was that the case?

' _Yep. Truly underwhelming'_ Takajo thought with a dejected look. _'Is it stupid to ask for something weird to happen I wonder? Just to raise our spirits a bit'_ He tried to tempt the universe. But nothing as convenient as that would truly happen right?

 _ **The air shifted.**_

There was no change. The room didn't look different. Nothing was added in that space. Nothing was removed as well. The numbers of paper in the desk remained untouched. The furniture and appliances stood still in their designated place. And there had been no kind of unnatural phenomenon to warrant any kind of special attention.

The objects remained as it was to be. For an outsider, that was merely a fact.

For the ones standing in that space however, _**they knew something did change**_ _._

Like how two contradictions had perfectly merged. Two sets of different principles brought together by an unknown method. Something that had not been present but can't say that had been absent as well. To exist yet to not exist. The world pausing for one second to understand the sudden disturbance.

And like how a mere second ends. The sensation was suddenly gone in an instant.

"W-W-W-What was that!?" The idol cried out finally gaining her bearings as she turned right and left repetitively. Her face paled as sweat marred her soft features.

"...I don't... know..." Takajo stated unsure of himself. But confusion and fright was evident in his face.

Tomori was merely silent, trying to calm down. She may appear composed but internally, the sudden _pause_ was way too significant to be ignored.

She was about to speak to tell the others to calm down seeing their apparent dilemma. But stopped herself as she blinked.

"...Who... are you...?"

The question took the attention of the two. Takajo and Nishimori was about to look at Tomori but their gazes was caught by a figure that suddenly appeared by the map table. Sitting comfortably with the figure's gaze directed at the now wary Tomori.

It was an understandable reaction. For someone had just seemingly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the clubroom of all places. The place where not just anyone can be unnoticed since it's practically on plain sight.

But the figure seemingly had done just that.

And that realization quickly became stuck in their minds.

They were about to speak/shout. But found their words stuck in their throats. There were no signs of resistance that were compelling them to do so. Nonetheless, they found their mouths practically sealed.

Tomori remain standing, eyeing the new adversary with critical yet cautious eyes.

The figure wore a tattered robe, one that almost reached his feet. A blood red shirt was found underneath the robe. Blue pants and black boots adorned his lower body. A noticeable black watch was visible under his rolled up sleeves.

But the most apparent distinction was his eyes. While the figure's head was covered with a dark hood that stayed connected to his robe. Eyes that were glowing ominously remained the feature that caught Tomori's eyes.

His right eye blazed with the color of maroon. His left eye shone with the touched of light blue.

It made Tomori shiver just looking at those two orbs. Given the fact that she can't exactly see the figure's face added more to that fact. It was like a black canvas with two distinctive circles was being displayed right in front of her.

Two distinctive orbs stared.

Two wary oceanic orbs stared right back.

It was like a staring contest with no kind of motive. No reason to win and no reason to lose. Just there for a reason to look and observe.

Tomori's mind was now trying to comprehend something. Sure, the figures new arrival befuddled her. And the figure's presence may cause harm to her two friends. But there was something... even if they were different... in that gaze... it reminded her of... some...thing...

 _I've said this before in a different world._

 _I threw myself into despair and kept falling into an abyss._

 _You were there next to me, watching over me the whole time._

 _But that still save me..._

 _This time, I want to be the one that saves you. That's why._

 _...Because I love you._

Tomori's eyes widen to a significant degree. Teardrops suddenly fell in her eyes without knowing. She forgot the fear and wariness she felt when now she stared at those peculiar orbs.

And akin to a waterfall, her tears kept on streaming.

"...Yu?"

She whispered, lips trembling. Leaning forward unconsciously.

She didn't know why the figure's eyes widen abruptly in that moment. Maybe it was just dirt in her eyes. Or how the two heard her murmur and stood shock. She couldn't care less.

A sigh was heard in the room. The three students remained rooted except one.

And as if answering Tomori's question. The figure moved his hands to his hood.

What something they saw became something akin to a mark in their minds. Even more so for Tomori, who had the figure's gaze directed to.

Dark brown shoulder-length brown hair. And a very familiar yet mature-looking face stared at the girl who was incredibly bewildered. The two glowing orbs becoming readily irrelevant. Or was that just _controlled_ by the person in front of them?

"...Yu..."

"...Tomori"

 _A long-awaited promise became present in that moment._

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Oh, and questions!

Where is Hoshinoumi Academy specifically located? I'll accept answers both canon and non-canon! Just please give me a definite location, Oooh! And certain places in the anime. Ex. Hinomori High School (Where Yu enrolled for the first time), Prestigious Cram School (Yu _investigated_ ), Yumi and Yu's sort of dating place (Where they ate pancakes), Secret Research Facility (Shunsuke's base) etc. Any other location that were mentioned in the anime. Since I want to use those settings in this fanfic.

Also, can you please suggest some Japanese OC's that have their own names with meaning, physical characteristics and special abilities (you can use my pattern in the previous chapter for this. I'll take care of the origin if you don't want to). Since as you may probably know, my imagination sucks!

Sorry for the late update and questions. I got busy (truly). I'll be working on my next fanfic!

And that's it. Wait for another update of Charlotte: The Origins!


	7. A One-Sided Reunion

**{:::Time [5:02 AM]:::Location [Beijing, China]:::Moments Passed [36m]:::}**

Yu Otosaka seated comfortably as his heterochromatic eyes gazed at the nearby window. Looking below the fleeting scenery as the sun rose higher from the distant horizon. Noises from the helicopter's propeller heard constantly in the surroundings.

His head was lazily placed on his palms. His elbow resting on the windows girder. His face not revealing anything as his expression remained stoic. His body remaining relaxed with the deepest hint of vigilance.

"So..." His eyes drew to the voice without turning his head. Enough to know that he had heard the call.

"How are you doing Yu?" The owner's voice held care and compassion. Something that only a close family or loved one can give.

Yu didn't answer instantly upon the asked question. Preferring to keep his head on his palms. His eyes viewed the speaker with a hidden appraisal look.

The voice belonged to a young adult. He had dark bluish hair. His matching pale blue eyes directed at the teen. Blemished eyes that beheld blindness and sightlessness, but still carried raw and genuine emotions. His hands on his thighs that were indiscernibly clutched. The crutch that the blind man once held earlier leaning on the metallic walls.

Yu's discolored eyes remained stagnant. Observing the man that he had remembered as a family member. Someone that he knew he was close with.

His older brother... Shunsuke Otosaka.

"...I'm fine. I've been doing well lately" Yu answered briefly before deciding to elaborate. "Though, my previous operation did give me a little bit of trouble compare to the last one" He worded with a subtle irritation in his tone.

Sure he had been caught by a series of trial and error. But how was he supposed to know that his targets were smarter than they look? Their methods may not be the most well-known in the book. But it's sure as hell still managed to make him a bit confused.

Though maybe it was because most of his cases were quite straightforward? Abduct an {Ability Wielder}, drag them to their base, experiment on them, before killing them inevitably. The specific pattern was the same even if they started and ended differently. Maybe that's why he got used to such a premise.

"Yu...I'm not talking about your last... operation" Shunsuke said as he listened to Yu's words appearing quite hesitant but not disturbed. "I'm talking about you" He continued after a second passed.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Yu asked. Indifference laced in his tone. "Is this not about the mission? Or are you actually asking how I've been doing of all things?" He stated with a genuine tint of confusion in his tone.

"What? Why would you even assume that? Of course I'm asking about how you've been doing" Shunsuke looked baffled as he registered his little brother's answer. Distinct worry clearly evident in his tone.

Yu Otosaka blinked as he too processed Shunsuke's words. Why would he worry over something other than what they agreed upon? Isn't that the reason why he was here? Miraculously, he still remembered what they talked about. Since he was the one who risked facing the world unprepared in the first place.

So if anyone should have a right to be worried about him it should be him and him alone. He had no one to blame for his decision because of his past selfishness.

"Oh? I just thought you're specifically asking about the mission personally? Isn't that why you came to pick me up here?"

"Wha-? What?"

"Oh for the love of- Your brother's simply asking you if you either got yourself into deep shit or if you nearly got yourself buried six feet under!" A harsh voice joined the conversation as Yu's eyes focused on him.

The owner of the voice was about the same age as Shunsuke. The person had bright mid length blonde hair. His sharp golden eyes fixed into a glare. Lips scowled as his features portrayed annoyance. Though it was probably more or less his default expression.

"Shinchino!" Shinchino just scoffed as he set his eyes on his clearly offended blind friend.

"What Shunsuke? And let this continue? You may be blind. But I know you're not stupid enough to feel your 'precious reunion' isn't shared by your little brother's sentiments" He gritted out before looking at the passive Yu. "I mean, his sitting there right now with a nonchalant face ever since we got here. Like he couldn't even care!"

Shunsuke pursed his lips. Thinking of ways to counter his blunt friend's words yet finding nothing as he knew it was just the honest truth. Clearly, he certainly knew it but he just can't get himself to accept it.

He waited for Yu's upcoming words. Waiting for a chance to clear his doubts. Waiting for his little brother's equal reply to the harsh words indirectly given to him. Waiting for anything at all to make his assumptions wrong and prove what he was thinking was a mistake.

Yet, it didn't come. His eyes were blind yet he knew his hearing was perfectly fine.

No sound came out of his little brother's lips. Not even a mere whisper. He can picture him just seating there quietly with an indifferent gaze.

With a depressed sigh, he slump his head down. He closed his pale and blind eyes with remorse. Thoughts and memories filled his head as he attempted to recall earlier events.

While Yu's mission was kept under wraps even to his own organization and few people were aware of his circumstances. His works and results had never been subtle and well-hidden.

Destruction, Chaos and Death.

It had always been these three words that he could think of to perfectly sum up whatever Yu's exploits around the world. And how his influence impacted the media and public news.

For them, it was always something he did being portrayed as sinister. Secret facilities turned to ruins. Countless corpses left to rot. Shady organizations forcefully brought out in the open. And even whole landscapes devastated to dust.

Thankfully, it had seemed his brother had been smart and kept his identity from being known. A successive accomplishment that made him felt more than overwhelmed.

Contrary to popular belief, it was hard to keep your identity when you're affiliated to something big. Even more when his brother was literally fighting the whole world while still constantly keeping his existence a secret.

If his little brother hadn't, he knew that whatever the media says to the people... the truth would still be more horrifying.

He had been forced to admit how the dark side of a human works. How they can come up and create monstrosities that could even make the scariest of monsters reel back in fright. How their desires can fog their discarded ethics and forgotten values. How they treat their own kind with nothing more than cruelty and malice just because of dark curiosity.

At least what his little brother did had a specific intention from the start. Even if nobleness and kindness were barely portrayed. And even if his methods weren't right, they were ultimately required for him to stop something worse from growing.

As the saying says, "You have to become a bigger evil to defeat a lesser evil". And Yu Otosaka followed that phrase with no complaints.

Furthermore, being a leader of one of the powerful syndicates in the nation means that he can acquire information that other organizations shouldn't be capable of digging. Even though the information had been scarce, he still tried to monitor Yu's whereabouts. And he had been more or less successful. Overall, there were four words that truly described what he had seen.

Everything had been horrifying.

Shunsuke Otosaka was forced to see how he had made his little brother, Yu Otosaka, go through hell.

His blindness was even rendered useless as he knew it was the most definite description.

That belief had momentarily set itself in his mind. Nothing but shame, guilt and regret took hold of his thoughts as he used all of his power to at least find his little brother's specific location. To find his little brother that had gone too far due to his poor decisions.

It took a lot of time. Days passed, weeks turned to seconds and months transformed into painful waiting. Leads after leads of locations just to know that his brother had already left a country. His influence there to be remembered. His existence continues to be never acknowledged.

Truly, it was the very definition of ironic.

Fortunately, it had seemed his efforts were not all for naught. Another lead that may or may just drive him to a different wall finally answered his desperate calls.

The last location based on Intel was a location on China. Beijing to be exact. While they may have attracted many enemies due to their line of work. A secret underground organization in Beijing, China was one of the few organizations that they had to look out for. Aside from noticing how other powerful organizations seem to disappear successively, they were a vicious foe connected to an upper mysterious bigger organization.

And yet the very next day, he wasted no more time before sitting in a helicopter leaving his closest friends behind but one. It was probably only luck that Shinchino managed to hang on to the ascending helicopter after a comical and over-exaggerated leap.

There he heard his admonishments yet again but he couldn't care less. It had been an ongoing issue that he would promptly disappear when a lead about his brother had been discovered without leaving any words. His friends can attest to that. And he knew it had really worried them.

But his regret of not finding his brother had weighed more heavily in his mind.

Shinchino could've thought of stopping him and he did rightly so. Yet results were clearly not on the blonde's favor.

Maybe it was luck that gave him a chance. Maybe even fate and destiny decided not to be a bitch and allow him to become free. And maybe even the world just chose to agree with him this time due to pity.

But for all the causes and reasons that allowed him to witness the next scene. It felt like an absurd weight in his shoulders were promptly lifted as he heard Shinchino's call next to him.

His brother had been seen. His little brother was there standing silently in a building's rooftop. Shinchino's voice carrying shock, surprise and relief saying that Yu Otosaka was there standing yet alive.

He didn't even realize when he had abruptly opened the helicopter's sliding door. Shunsuke's shouts of fright just behind him. High chances of him falling to his death discarded as the high winds blew against his face. Only desperation and hope were etched into his pale eyes as he took the first step of their prolonged reunion.

And the next thing he knew, he had his arms wrapped around his little brother's form. Recognizing the warmth that lingered in his body that he knew all too well. A re-activated connection seemingly making itself known. Before thoughts of the future assaulted his mind that could've made him passed out yet he welcomed it with a happy smile and nonstop tears falling on his eyes.

How his little sister Ayumi would feel after finding him. How they would continue their lives with the last family member finally beside them. And how his friends that also patiently waited would welcome him with open arms.

Shunsuke opened his eyes as a hollow chuckle escaped his lips. Remembering the next thirty minutes where he noticed that their long-awaited reunion was only one-sided.

Yu didn't rebuke him. He didn't even thought of doing so, Shunsuke knew himself. It was only when he finally asked if he's okay confirmed his assumptions.

Yu Otosaka was still dead set on with the mission. His brother had changed. There was no kind of warmth evident in their discussion. Yet there were also no kind of negativity present as they talked. They talked as if they're plans of looting all the abilities in the world only happened yesterday. His waiting, efforts and desperation cast aside in the blink of an eye.

And it hurt him. He felt genuinely angry after that. Not at his brother but to himself for being beyond foolish. He never once felt any ounce of negative emotions to his little brother.

He would at least be relieved if his brother voiced out his anger, rage and fury towards him. For allowing him to face the world. For not being able to disagree with him that day. And how he solely depended on his little brother because of his weakness and incapability.

And worst of all, he knew he can't do anything about it. Not one single bit.

How his mind did not even assume that his little brother would remain the same after the things that the world showed him?

But he had to know. He had to at least reassure himself if he's brother was okay. It may be selfish of him since he was the one who had allowed him to leave, but he at least had to know.

His brother's next answer would decide what he would do right after.

"Yu... Please at least tell me if you're okay. No missions. Forget the past. I'm asking you and only you. I'm not talking to Yu Otosaka. I'm talking to you as my little brother. Answer me with an honest yes or no. Ignore my selfishness once more. Please... say something to assure me" Shunsuke pleaded. Facing his little brother as he stood up before proceeding to bow as deeply as he can. Ignoring even how his position was uncomfortable as the helicopter shook prominently.

Shinchino had half the mind to force Shunsuke to seat. But half of it made him stop as he heard the pure desperation that laced within his best friend's tone.

It made him even visibly shiver as he felt it was far more deep than what he had expressed when he held their closest friend, Kumagami, in his bloodied arms before inevitably dying. Or maybe it was just his imagination? Who knows? Nonetheless, the latter easily won out, so he kept silent as he stared at the teen's face that didn't even budge upon seeing such a sight.

Yu Otosaka should have felt something from this. He just witnessed his elder brother stand before bowing as a show of genuine pleading. He should have at least felt moved as he knew his brother had used all of time to search for him. And even probably thought about his safety even when he was resting. He knew he should have.

"No... I'm not okay. And if you're wondering when. I'm never going to be fine"

But he hadn't felt anything at all.

"I see..." Shunsuke sighed deeply as he promptly raised his head before returning to his seat. "Thank you Yu... Thank you... for at least answering my question" He gulped as he forced a sob to escape his throat. A smile etched itself on his face yet it spoke of his bitterness and regret.

After that, silence emerged inside the helicopter. The constant noise from the propeller was the only sound that was heard by the three persons seated on their respective positions.

Shunsuke broke that silence.

"...Can you tell me the details of your last operation in Beijing?" Shunsuke's face was then morphed into the same expression that Yu held. The only difference was that it held determination. His voice carrying a casual yet analytical tone. "And Shinchino, isn't that where one of the powerful organizations decided to set up their territory according to the reports?" He asked after a brief moment of thinking.

If Shinchino was surprised, he obviously showed it in his face. He was surprised as to how Shunsuke can change from an emotional elder brother to the well-known strong leader that he knew after a very blunt revelation. He could feel it in his voice.

He shook his head as he knew he couldn't understand how Shunsuke's mind works. He never had a little brother to begin with. Even if he had, he left his family long ago in order to join Shunsuke's cause to protect them.

Shinchino lightly shook his head exasperatedly.

Well, can't say he wasn't influence how Shunsuke does his thing.

"Figures. You leave headquarters abruptly with no words even though we discussed this" Shinchino stated as Shunsuke just scratched the back of his head wryly.

"Can't help it I guess..." Shinchino glared at his leader before sighing.

"Tch, Medoki's going to hound me for this. That girl should just punish you and tie you to your big chair" Shinchino grumbled. "Could've sworn she was a little bit of a sadist after I accidentally saw those chains in her bedroom..." He coughed slightly as he caught Shunsuke's questioning and slightly frightened blind gaze.

It was a revelation that should wisely be kept for another day... or never.

"A-Anyway! We shouldn't even be here Shunsuke. It was probably only luck on our part that the bastards here haven't seen us" Shinchino drabbled as he scratched his head. "Trust me and I know you know this. They're the type of goons that we should avoid at all costs. And even if we did, we should just shoot them from afar"

The organization he had been referring to was recorded to be a high profile organization that had yielded numerous successes in their experimentation. That also applies to their level of security excelling in both weapons and personnel. They've discussed the chances of encountering them just to find his brother was more than dangerous to be considered. Shunsuke just silently listened to their statements with no words escaping his mouth. Clearly, consequences be damned.

"We're lucky then" Shunsuke sighed in relief. While Shinchino just shook his head in disagreement.

"We're still currently in their territory Shunsuke. We can't call our situation safe just yet. I hope that luck of ours never dwindles" He turned his head to look at the window to his right. Watching how they flew in the air at a fast pace.

But it was unsettling though. Shinchino himself felt than it was more than luck that was playing here.

"Oh. If you're wondering about that organization. I burned it to the ground about an hour ago" Shinchino froze before he snapped his head to look at the indifferent teen.

"...Excuse me?" From his side he knew Shunsuke was having the same expression as him.

"Well, not technically. You could say that I just finished the job myself" Yu shrugged as if talking about the weather.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What are you saying? You can't just expect me to believe that you just singlehandedly ended a powerful organization that can even make ours look small right?" Shinchino said with a harsh disbelieving tone.

"Why would I need to lie?" For the first time, Yu straightened his posture to look at the young adult. Tilting his head in a frightening innocent manner.

"You've see it right? What I've been doing for this couple of months? How can this be any different? All results remain the same"

Shinchino tried to disapprove his claims but found himself understandably unable to. A shiver was felt in his spine as he knew Yu's words were nothing but the truth. But he made no notions in revealing it.

Wasn't this was what they were monitoring from the start? How can he possibly forget?

"You said, 'you finished it yourself'. Care to elaborate?" Shunsuke suddenly stated with a frown. Casting aside the destruction of a powerful organization, as he tried to ponder on Yu's words.

"It had seemed their fast pace progress worked against them. After I got some leads of the organization's location, I only managed to catch the facility already falling into ruins" Yu stated before continuing.

"Substantial cracks inside the whole building. Blood splattered on the floors and ceilings. Bodies of scientists and soldiers alike in massive piles. They did my job even before I found out the organization's true identity" He elaborated with a tint of irritation and the slimmest droplet of regret.

"That... That doesn't really answer as to how they were destroyed" Shunsuke looked really overwhelmed by the sudden information. Droplets of sweat were now evident on his face. "But what about the children? The {Ability Wielders} who were captured?"

If he had known the answer, he wished shouldn't have asked.

"Dead. Every single one of them" The two young adults went unnaturally quiet. The statement lingered in the air refusing to be lifted. And yet Yu chose to continue, ignoring their evident disturbed expressions.

"Ironically enough, it was the {Ability Wielders} themselves that destroyed the whole facility from the inside" Yu stated. "Not to be confused by the normal ones, the one I fought was extra-ordinarily powerful even by regular {Ability Wielders} standards"

"T-Then, did they at least survive the experimentation? How about the one you fought?" Shunsuke questioned although his voice came close to faltering.

He knew what he had heard from the reports were terrifying. But hearing from his brother was way more difficult than he'd ever imagine.

"Oh, the girl died shortly after too. I only managed to encounter one but she shared the same fate as well" Yu answered passively.

Shunsuke and Shinchino could only stay rooted in their seats. Their lips unable to form any words as their pale exterior said it all.

It had seemed that every answer they gotten had been quite disturbing. Seriously, who can say those things with a straight face and a voice to match?

"H-How can you say those things with a straight face? Are you insane!?" Shinchino harsh words voiced both of their thoughts as he looked at Yu with a horrified look. Shunsuke couldn't even correct his friend's tone since he had the same look in his face.

Yu tilted his head oh so innocently.

"Honestly? My sanity is more or less non-existent after seeing a few bodies literally every single day. Only a fool can call himself sane after one dealt with death constantly. And you know what? ...I am not a fool"

What made them shudder wasn't how Yu spoke another disturbing revelation like last time. It was the sudden change of his expression that truly chilled them through their bones.

It was a wide deranged smile. An unhinged smile that etched his lips. One that spoke of insanity. It didn't help how his heterochromatic eyes were literally glowing right in front of them. Couple that with his horrific smile, they could've sworn they were currently seen something _inhuman._

They felt as if they couldn't move. Their body refusing to acknowledge what their brain tells them. It was as if something had impeded their ability to _act out of fear_. Since fear was a mechanism for one to avoid danger. And that sensation had been viciously stripped from their senses.

 _Birthed from the emotions of the one who had seen too much. Seen too many things that forced his sanity to reach the nearest brink. Its entirety slowly crumbling before halting in front of the ultimate threshold. The experience. Each and every scene. All of it. Clearly reflected into his tainted gaze._

{Distorted Gaze}

"Y-Yu?" Yu blinked owlishly as his deranged smile suddenly faded in his lips. His nightmarish eyes now focusing on his somewhat responsive brother.

Unlike Shinchino who looked like he isn't even breathing. Shunsuke showed signs of receptiveness, but kept his gaze on Yu with the clearest signs of worry... and brotherly warmth.

"..."

With a blink, the sensation was gone. Shinchino gasped as he brought his hand on his chest before breathing heavily. Abruptly closing his eyes to shake the sensation that he felt moments earlier.

"W-W-What the hell was that!?" He shouted as he opened his eyes with apparent alarm.

Ignoring Shinchino's words, the two brothers exchanged long stares. One had surprise and worry while one had an appraising look.

"Hmm. I see..." Yu simply stated after a long silence before returning to his original position. Shunsuke outright confused by the sudden reply.

Though he could've sworn he saw Yu's form lessened its tension unlike earlier. And how he seemed to detect the smallest hint of warmth in his little brother's voice.

It was as if he had passed a sort of test.

Shunsuke was brought out of his musings when Yu spoke.

"While the {Ability Wielder} I encountered was powerful in her own right. It had seemed the experimentation had taken its toll in her body" Yu clinically stated as he continued the discussion. "I searched for the other {Ability Wielders} that partook in the destruction and they had the, more or less, similar... effects"

"E-Effects?" Shinchino stated after he had calmed down. While Yu just simply nodded.

"Sanity deterioration. Various internal and external malfunctions like blood vessels visibly protruding from the skin. And limited lifespan" Yu recited remembering his observation from earlier. "It's hard to believe that they're called successes without even fixing those kinds of major complications"

"Well not that I don't believe you but... It may be wise to immediately investigate their facility once we return" With a sigh Shunsuke looked at Yu. "We may be able to uncover some of their other projects or maybe even their connections" Yu just shook his head.

"I told you I burned the whole facility to ground earlier remember? I even checked their records but it seems that their connections to an upper organization remain invisible as of now" Yu shrugged. "With nothing left to do, I recovered all the bodies of {Ability Wielders} before burning the facility right after"

"Wait... why did you recover the bodies Yu?" His brother asked. Confusion in his tone.

Yu looked at Shunsuke for a couple of seconds before sighing. His gaze directed towards the window as his lips opened.

"It would only be respectful that I at least give them a proper burial. They were all forced to live their lives away from their dreams. I want to at least make their deaths a little more fulfilling after their hardships" That answer made Shunsuke's eyes widen. The clear surprise from his features was surely shared by his friend seated next to him.

Shunsuke then gave an imperceptible smile of relief.

Maybe the earlier talk about Yu Otosaka being insane wasn't all that exact.

"Well, I can definitely say that you did the right thing..." Shinchino begrudgingly grumbled as he sighed. "Anyways... the facility and organization is now gone. We don't have any types of leads that we can use"

Shunsuke nodded as he forgot that little tidbit. He was slightly skeptical as to what his little brother had said earlier. But now that the facility is gone, there was no way they can investigate if only burned and charred ruins were to meet them.

"Not quite..." Shunsuke darted his face to stare at Yu questioningly.

"What?" Shinchino asked with a raised eyebrow upon hearing Yu speak.

Without a word, Yu lifted his hand forward. Sticking out one of his fingers before moving it downward in a casual manner. The two confused by the sudden action.

Their confusions were ceased when they took note of a black line that followed Yu's hand. And like a pencil on paper, Yu's finger drew a line in air as the black strange line acted as ink. The line slowly widening in each second before coming to a stop.

They weren't able to exclaim their questions and surprise when Yu suddenly stuck his hand through the widened miasma-like line. Before pulling himself out with a document in his hand. The black miasma thinning as it reverted back to a line before disappearing.

"While I said there weren't any records of any connections. I happen to find this single document that details their experimentations. And what I believed to be the source of their breakthroughs" Two pairs of eyes widen from the explanation. And without anymore words he handed it out to Shunsuke, who looked surprise.

"I haven't got the chance to read it yet. But I know you guys will be able to do it better than me" Shunsuke nodded dumbfounded as he grasped the document in his hands. Before realization donned on his features as his eyes widen once more.

"You're... planning to continue this mission aren't you?"

"Hm? Of course I am. Japan is all that it's left. The world is now perfectly rid of abilities. Doesn't mean my mission is over"

Shunsuke sighed as he heard what Yu's intention was. Already assuming his goals ever since he was given the indifferent shoulder once they got in the helicopter.

He should have felt crossed. After finding Yu, he immediately intended to hide him in their organization. Since terrorists and other organizations may just trace him back. But he was now feeling the opposite, since whatever Yu had done in the world had clearly been more effective than what he was currently doing.

Shunsuke chuckled as shame invaded his mind. While he had connections, he hadn't yet made Japan a perfectly safe haven for {Ability Wielders}. Dare he say, his enemies were getting stronger by the minute. Yet his little brother that had come perfectly unprepared with the simplest of equipments and still managed to make the world a slightly or even a better place. Even if his little brother's methods were way harsher than his.

Or maybe that's was the case.

His little brother had been clearly stronger than him. In any aspect that he could think. He could even say that his little brother alone can make his own organization pale in comparison. Judging from how his brother can singlehandedly face organizations one by one and still continue after the last one. Honestly, he felt overwhelmed.

Though he can't also help but feel proud for his brother.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Shunsuke was brought out of his thoughts when Yu spoke.

"Oh. Yes? What is it?" He asked curiously wanting to know what Yu wanted to ask.

"When will we be arriving to Japan?" Yu asked.

"About a few hours give and take" Shinchino chose to answer. "While this is a very fast copter, we just left Beijing after all" Yu's face morphed into displeasure upon hearing that.

"Is something wrong?" Shunsuke stated as he saw Yu's expression shifted. He was planning on continuing their discussion upon learning that they don't have to worry about being encountered by the already destroyed organization. Since they weren't in much of a hurry, he wanted to use that time to talk to Yu after a long time.

With a fleeting glance felt by the brother. He then heard a distinct sound of standing up before he was forced to cover his face when a strong breeze suddenly assaulted the inside of the helicopter.

"Hey! I know you're freaking insane now! But why did you open the sliding door!?" Shunsuke heard Shinchino from behind him as he tightly held his own seat because of the strong wind.

He was about to add his own exclamations when he was forced to swallow his own words when a palm made its way onto his face. More specifically, just above his eyes.

"First, while you may think that the world is still dangerous. I assure you that no more syndicates will trace me back. And they will no longer attempt to revive their own fallen organization even if they wanted to" He sat there confused. He tried to comprehend Yu's words whilst under the wind's pressure.

"Second, while scientists may be our enemies and our job is to protect {Ability Wielders}. There will inevitably be instances that the latter is more of a threat than the former. Even on their own power" He listened to Yu's words. Yet unable to understand their implications because of the apparent distraction.

"Third, your organization is strong and I can see that. But be careful as an organization is a number of groups. And a group that is formed by individuals with some each of their own varying intentions"

"And lastly, I'm glad you're safe... nii-san" Shunsuke's blind eyes widened significantly. "Here's a belated gift from all the birthdays I and Ayumi missed with you while you were gone" He was then forced to close his eyes shut as he felt a stinging sensation.

 _Fueled from the influx who desired to heal. Aid her people from their suffering and lived the rest of their lives with a smile. Help them with the purest of intentions. Nothing more than to serve as a vessel against one's anguish and agony. With her touch, every pain will be forgotten._

{Mend}

Shunsuke then felt the stinging ceased. The sensation of a palm leaving his eyes. He briefly opened his eyes to only see his surroundings blurred and almost unrecognizable.

But that was the sight that deeply stunned him to his core. A sudden hopeful urge twisted in his stomach. Blinking his eyes rapidly to make sure he wasn't mistaken.

Then his eyes gained recognition. The pale complexure seemingly gone from his eyes' entirety. Unknowingly leaving him with a clear and lucid sight of his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a back of a figure. His long black robe swaying amidst the tumultuous breeze.

"Yu?" Shunsuke stated as surprise was clearly evident in his tone.

With a turn the figure offered a small smile. Sending shocks and tears to dribble down his newly mended eyes.

"I'll be going on ahead. Don't bother searching for me today, I'm not leaving anymore. And I'll eventually visit the Secret Research Facility... and maybe we can catch up then" With a casual wave of Yu's hand. He leaped towards the air without any hesitation.

"Yu!" Shunsuke shouted as he stood up. Unfortunately, the helicopter's sliding door promptly closed by Shinchino, who had managed to grasp the door.

"Your brother is crazy!" Shinchino shouted in irritation. Holding his head with his eyes closed as to shake off the dizziness he felt from earlier. Making Shunsuke focused his gaze on him. Before a sudden grin exploded on his face.

"You certainly grown Shinchino"

"What does that mean?"

Shunsuke just shook his amusedly head before returning to his seat. Placing a palm on his right eye.

"Yep... My brother is crazy alright. Too crazy in fact"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Yu closed his eyes as he felt his descent down the sky. The harsh breeze from high above never making him flinched. His arms and legs calmly stretched out as he had his body in a horizontal position.

He was never one for sky diving. But it had been strangely relaxing now that he had a couple of tries. He could just feel the wind brushing against his whole body. And it made him let out his stresses once in a while.

With a sudden move, he found himself in a vertical position. He opened his heterochromatic eyes that seemed to glow and flicker.

His reunion with his brother probably wasn't the best. But... it was satisfying in the end at least. And now that he was done... he had another prolonged reunion to attend.


	8. The Promised Meeting

The ability called {Distorted Gaze} is a unique type of power even among other abilities. With the user's input, the {Ability Wielder} can emanate a sort of intimidating 'presence' or 'aura' that can disrupt the targets way of perceiving _fear_. It makes the target lose its natural capabilities to act on a specified stimulus in order for one's survival instincts to trigger.

In practicality, the ability manifests on the user's eyes. The ability also represents a tinted glow according to the wielder's shade of irises. With a simple distinct gaze, the target immediately feels the distinct effect of this unique psychological ability. The results also include overall lack of primary senses and the sheer sensation of being frozen or what you call as 'numbness'.

Now, the type of aura that the target feels from this ability can be described as frightening or even downright horrendous. But in truth, it isn't simply a sort of emanation that creates a daunting ambiance and off-putting atmosphere. And that's where the origin and flaws of this ability are mentioned.

This ability originated from one foolish {Ability Wielder} who had 'seen too much'. Channeled every scene that he had witnessed and each emotion that he had felt into something more _distorted_. Or, in other terms...

...the ability successfully formed from the witnessed display of human greed, senseless killing, unjustified murder, cold bloodedness and everything that humanity should forever hide.

Simply put, the wielder can emanate the sort of sensation where the target would feel what the wielder experienced as if they themselves were in those moments. Variants of emotions of fear, dread, despair, disbelief, horror and other emotions that can twist the very foundation of the human mind. Furthermore, all those emotions are simultaneously felt leading to the brink where one would not feel anything at all.

Thus the word 'numbness'.

And with each time the wielder witnesses another similar scene, the ability grows stronger with every display. Creating a more malicious aura that can even have the possibility of making the target die due to the massive mental pressure. Fortunately, it never ended up it that point.

But though the ability is powerful. Certain weaknesses had been prevalent, limiting the way how the ability is used. There are three specific conditions that should be noted.

First, the target could only be affected if they see the wielder's eyes. This ability requires for the wielder to make eye to eye contact. Otherwise, the ability will be rendered useless.

Second, the ability does not work on targets that already experienced the same or even deeper turbulent emotions. Targets that are familiar to these kinds of emotions will remain unaffected.

And lastly, this ability does not strictly work on 'idiots'.

Yu indifferently gazed at Tomori after his abrupt surprise.

Great. Another idiot. Yu internally complained as he remembered Shunsuke's weirdly similar reaction.

Nao Tomori and Shunsuke Otosaka were two of the many people that had their own undesirable backgrounds. They were even forcefully made to deal with pain and despair more than some of the similar bunch. So it would not be surprising if this ability wouldn't affect them.

Yet Yu Otosaka was in the same boat, and he was way worse compare to the two. He could even be considered as one of the most familiar with the dark side of humanity in the world. To the point that he could use the ability's true potential unlike its former wielder.

So that marks both the first two conditions to be null. Hence, comes the third condition.

They were both idiots.

And evidences indeed prove a lot of things. Though, it was more of idiocy in general and not intelligence of words and numbers. Since he can't deny that they indeed have smarts to back themselves up.

It specifically correlates to their inherent deep genuine care and acceptance.

Or in simpler terms... how they can portray 'love'. The 'stubborn-type' of love.

Yes, one way to get unaffected by the ability is to have that specific emotion for the wielder. Since even after how he faced something that he shouldn't have. There would always be a place where he would return to. People that would stubbornly stay with him despite what he had seen.

Believe it or not, those kinds of people were almost zero to none.

With a quiet sigh, Yu closed his eyes as he silently stood up from his seat.

He could definitely say that being surprised by Tomori's reaction was an understatement...

...but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel something.

The moment his eyes closed, Takajo and Nishimori immediately panted heavily. Hurriedly placing a hand on their chests to somewhat calm their breathing in an extent. Sweat marred their cheeks as the sudden pressure finally subsided.

Tomori just looked quietly from across her desk. Not even noticing the sudden atmosphere in the room dwindled instantly. Her cheeks were still having their pale complexion as water droplets subconsciously fell atop her desk.

Nonetheless, the black haired teen gave his full undivided attention to the white haired girl.

"I can tell you're quite surprised" Yu blankly stated as he opened his eyes once more. No signs of the earlier pressure were also distinguished. Leaving only two distinct colored orbs. "Not expecting my visit Tomori?"

Upon being called, the indicated girl hurriedly regained her composure as she harshly brushed her tears. Though from the amount, water still lingered in her cheeks.

And as Tomori opened her puffy eyes, she saw Yu staring at her patiently. As if waiting for a response.

She opened her mouth to do just that, but immediately found herself being unable to. Closing her lips, her mind was heavily thinking.

She didn't expect this. She really didn't. Here they were discussing about Student Council work, albeit halfhearted on her part, like usual. Then right after sharing her ideas on the table, a strange sensation abruptly filled the room before an unforeseen occurrence happened. An unforeseen occurrence that she had long desired to happen.

Yet how was she supposed to react? It wasn't a mystery to herself that she had been a bit emotional about this. Yesterday night was proof enough.

How she longed for Yu Otosaka to return...

"-!?"

"You're ignoring me" Yu stated as he pinched Tomori's cheeks.

Wha-!? She didn't even notice him!

He was now standing in front of her desk with his hands outstretched. Squeezing her cheeks with minimal force that managed to make her snap out of her daze, not hurting her.

"S-Stop it..." Tomori stated with a miniscule whine. Unconsciously raising her hands atop Yu's own.

To only feel her own cheeks as Yu removed his hands before the contact. The specific gesture made her a bit disappointed to be honest.

"You've changed a bit Tomori" Yu stated plainly as he then placed a hand under her chin. Raising it towards him gently as they made eye contact. Feeling the soft and unblemished skin in his palm. As he leaned his body forward to close each of their faces. "I can see the differences clearly"

Tomori tried her hardest not to blush. Her wide eyes displaying her utter surprise and shock. She felt her own mouth parched. Making her more uncharacteristically demure as the seconds go on. She couldn't even cast her gaze away from those two colored eyes.

He... certainly looked different.

"Suffice to say..." Yu slowly closed the distance as their lips were centimeters apart. Tomori's whole frame was currently frozen. Feeling the hot yet shivering breathe of the teen against her soft skin.

"...I'm truly disappointed"

Her eyes widen more significantly. Feeling his whisper on her ear as he placed she found his head was on the side of her own head. Though the gesture was a bit intimate, those words struck something inside the girl.

D-Disappointed? What does that mean?

*Flick*

Tomori yelped slightly as she hurriedly placed her palms on her forehead. Massaging the spot where a finger sharply made contact on top of her face. Her gaze drew towards Yu as he was now standing straight in front of her.

His face then showed a small genuine smile. Something that was solely for Tomori at that moment. She could definitely tell that gesture was rare when it comes to him. Before it thinned, portraying blankness and impassiveness. Similar to a turn of a simple switch.

Tomori was feeling bewildered. The sensation of their close contact from earlier only lingered for a moment before disappearing. Confusion and slight shock was ridden all over her features. But there was something she noticed clearly with her eyes.

That sort of smile that he showed her was a sad one.

"Good to see you're all in one piece" Yu said in a monotone as he turned to see the two silent members.

Takajo and Nishimori jolted from their seat. They realized that they were stunned to silence. They realized that they were quietly listening. They also realized that they were both blushing from the display shown right in front of them.

Wait, no. Not both actually.

Yu raised a confused eyebrow.

"..."

Was that a glare? No, not just a glare. It was a genuine fierce gaze. He didn't remember that person ever being capable of giving such a look. Heck, he could safely say that this person wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Nishimori, the kind, cheerful and popular idol of Japan, had her eyes indistinctly narrowed. Her face uncharacteristically morphed into a veiled glowering look. Her hands were slightly shaking from under her waist. And it was all solely focused on the teen who replied with only an emotionless one.

He could definitely tell it was a defiant stare filled with subtle hate and hidden rage. He mentally applauded the girl for that. How she could give a concealed myriad of hatred towards him without even looking like the part of it? Maybe it was one of her perks of being a successful idol? If he was normal, he surely would've missed such an unusual display.

Nonetheless, he could only ponder as to why he was getting such an unwanted gaze so suddenly. Not that he was affected or anything.

And as if finally noticing the impromptu staring contest. Nishimori hurriedly drew her sharp gaze to the side. Clutching her left elbow with her right hand, she then stayed quiet for the time being.

Hmm. How interesting.

"O-Otosaka-san!?" Takajo finally reacted as Yu offered a glance.

"How's life treating you Takajo?" Stated Yu with a mirthful tone. "Our president's still being a slave driver?" He asked.

"...Am I allowed to tell?" Takajo wryly questioned with a scratch of his head. Before giving a glance towards the white haired girl who was currently in deep thought. Much to his relief.

"I don't think that's a good idea after all. Lucky for you, Tomori's still daydreaming" Yu gestured to Tomori who still looked uninterrupted.

Yu then offered a wordless wave towards Nishimori.

The girl just replied with a nod and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Now, he's really interested. Though, he can investigate later.

"Well, judging from your reactions. I take it that nii-san didn't inform you that I was coming?" Tomori whipped towards Yu with a surprised expression.

"You... Shunsuke already knows?" Yu simply nodded.

"Actually, he was the one who picked me up" The teen said with a shrug. "Well, not that it mattered since I'll eventually go here myself" He stated before continuing. "Anyway, we can set aside those trivial things for now since-" With a single blink, they immediately found Yu disappearing from his position.

Nao Tomori suddenly gave a barely audible shriek.

"-I think someone misses me a lot" Instead of her comfy chair, Tomori found herself sitting on someone's lap. A pair of arms securely encircled around her stomach. Her back resting on something way comfier. A head resting snuggly on her shoulder, just beside her own.

"...This is sexual harassment"

"You seem quite happy from the attention though" Yu grinned as he made himself comfortable.

He surely was comfortable alright. It wasn't everyday that you get to cuddle with a cute girl in your lap. There isn't even any sign of struggles or even any movement that came from the girl in his arms. So that's a plus.

Tomori didn't reply from that one. There wasn't even any need to. She was currently fighting the urge to blush again. Her mouth alternately opening and closing to form a reply but to no avail. And she found her body not repulsing this kind of touch at all.

Was this what it felt like when you're being hugged? Quite frankly, her only memory of this kind of contact came from years ago. She didn't like to think of the past, but experiencing it now. She knew she missed this feeling a lot.

Sure it was different when compare to family. But she can't exactly say she was feeling any displeasure from this.

While she was in her deep thoughts and compromising yet comfortable position. She didn't notice the subtle disappointed frown that came from her back before it turned into a mischievous smile.

"I never thought that my feisty president could be this cute" Yu teased offhandedly. Pressing her back closer to his chest.

"..." Tomori covered her face with her hands embarrassingly making Yu amused.

Takajo and Nishimori upon watching had wide eyes. They couldn't believe the scene playing right in front of them. The strong-willed and stubborn president that they always knew was reduced to a blushing school girl. Granted, she was literally a school girl. But they never imagined in their lives that someone can make Tomori blush like this.

They also had the same thoughts for the newly arrived teen. Seeing Yu be so bold in this kind of situation never crossed their minds. And it was hugging Tomori of all things. In their memory, the two were practically oil and water in their own rights.

Then it continued. Yu hummed contentedly with his eyes closed as Tomori did her best to feel the same way. The two completely in their own world. While the other two were forced to watch the scene. Before long, it became kinda awkward.

"Oh right Otosaka-san" Takajo decided to interrupt as he wanted to ask something. It was not because of the display being shown making the room a bit awkward. "What happened to your eye?" He asked with a curious tone.

He was sure that everyone noticed earlier, though no one really asked. After all, it was really quite obvious. Since from what he had remembered, his friend left with a scarred eye. Now it was seemingly replaced with a pale blue eye. That kind of change would make someone understandably curious.

Yu then opened his eyes to look at Takajo. A surprise and questioning gaze being sent towards the glasses-wearing teen.

"W-What?" Takajo asked seeing the teenager look at him oddly.

"...Well, I was expecting for any of you to ask something" Yu started. "Though, I never guessed you first start asking questions about my eye" He continued as he placed a palm over his left eye. "Well, if you wanna know then..."

"...it's because I needed it again" Yu said as he removed the palm on his face before placing it back around Tomori's stomach.

The others waited for him to continue. Until they realized that he had already made himself comfortable once again.

"Um... that's it?" Takajo asked after a few moments of silence.

"That's it" Yu simply said with a smile.

Well, that was only one of the many reasons. For the others however, he just doesn't have any motivation to tell them... or the willingness to tell them for that matter.

While he learned that lying and secrets have its uses. It was for the best that they should know so little. Having to know so much is more dangerous than not after all.

He knows. Since he himself had already been scarred by knowing too much. No, it had already grown pat that point.

But, he could tell them a thing or two...

"Ever wonder why all of you suddenly froze the first time you saw me?" Yu suddenly asked as it got the others pondering. Taking their silence for a no, he decided to ask something first. "Then, what was the sensation that you felt in that time?"

"...I didn't exactly feel anything to be honest Otosaka-san" Takajo shook his head with a frown. "I didn't even feel any of my limbs"

"You should be. If you feel you've been shaking for the past few seconds then you'd be an idiot just like this one. Though, I'm sure that it's a better reaction than the latter" Yu confirmed as he nuzzled his cheek against the girl in his lap.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tomori stated without her signature loudness but she was promptly ignored.

"What you just experienced is one of my abilities" As he said that, his eyes flickered with an abrupt glow before dispersing.

Takajo and Nishimori bristled from the sudden influx. Before hurriedly taking shallow gasps as they looked at the teen.

"W-What was that?" Nishimori asked. That feeling was so... wrong.

"It's an ability that can make targets feel 'numb' as I call it" Yu explained. "In truth, it makes the target feel the sensation of knowing and seeing too much. As long as I maintain eye-contact"

"Knowing and seeing too much?" Takajo reluctantly decided to ask.

"Killing, murder, greed and cold-bloodedness" Yu listed with a plain tone. "This ability can even shut the brain's activity due to the sheer pressure. Or better yet, make them outright insane. You would never imagine how many people can easily succumb to that point" He stated dismissively.

The others went silent from that. They know the existence of abilities since they themselves personally had them. They also sometimes regarded them as imperfect all because of their flaws. In their minds, that was the picture that they held when they consider abilities as a whole.

But they just didn't imagine that there was an ability such as this. With that kind of power, imagine what it can do while only limiting its features to simple 'eye to eye contact'.

Then how about his other abilities? If this one was dangerous by itself, then is there a possibility that there are even worse ones? No, it isn't impossible that it should have.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I'd be probably dead first if I didn't even master quarter of my abilities including this one" They were snapped out of their reverie when Yu spoke with a smile. A smile that sent shivers down their spines, even Tomori was not exempt from the sensation. Preferring to stay quiet as they tried to comprehend what he had stated.

From the start of their meeting, they can't help but take in his sudden presence. Yu had interacted with them normally. But was that supposed to be normal? He had come to them like he hadn't just vanished for a long time. That... wasn't supposed to be normal. Not even close.

This was Otosaka Yu. They were sure of it. It's just that, they can't help but feel that there was something different about him now. Granted, they know of his circumstances of looting every ability in the world. Even more so for Tomori, who had been the one that had directly suggested of him to go on a life-threatening journey.

They would be foolish if they ever thought that he didn't change one bit. Even if they were mostly unaware, the world was a cruel place. And what had the teenager in front of them had done? He had tackled it straight on and came out a winner judging from his presence now. Then how about those abilities that he looted? It could easily number to tens and thousands. Is it even possible for a human to possesses those nearly unlimited powers and not become insane? Was Yu even sane to begin with?

His actions, how he talked to them and his overall presence. Was all those just a mask to cover something far darker? Or what he was showing now was the product of what he had faced? There were too many questions lingering in their minds. They wanted to ask. Well, Takajo did ask something. But they didn't like the answer at all. How can they ask something about him if they were practically unsure what to even ask?

Was he alright? Did he kill someone? Are there any threats that would forever chase him? Was there ever a time where the world didn't make sense and urged him to just go ballistic? They really wanted to ask. They really did. But why can't they?

Tomori looked towards on the top of her desk. Casting aside the sensation of his touch for the time being. Thoughts of the past plaguing her mindscape.

Funny. There was the time where she longed for his presence. But now, she was unsure. Was this the outcome of his struggles? Was this her fault for even telling him of her proposal? Of course it was her fault. Why wouldn't it be? She can still vividly remember how he looked at her upon his arrival.

The words that he said.

He was disappointed of her. Disappointed? What does that even mean? She tried to come up with answers but there was only one thing that she could feel.

How he had greeted her. How he had talked to her. How he was now holding her...

All of those seem some sort of...

"I won't be doing that again. I assure all of you" Yu said as it brought them out of their stupor once more. To only confuse them even more.

"Well, right after one more little test"

Test?

Was the thought of everyone but one in the room. Takajo and Nishimori showed a perplexed expression. While Tomori was slowly and steadily arriving at a stunning realization.

That ability... Tomori pondered. It was some sort of psychological ability. And it had to be involved in his so called 'test'. That much was obvious. She could perfectly describe the feeling. But it was instantly gone from her perspective. Though, she was sure the same couldn't be said for the other two.

He had stated that she was an 'idiot' for not getting affected. Well, idiocy does indeed have different meanings other than being intellectually dumb or stupid. Or was that the exact definition? Anyways, the ability would surely have some kind of flaw. And she was certain that this was it.

Was it idiocy pertaining to the actions of a fool? Or maybe idiocy that correlates to one of stubbornness and persistence?

She didn't have enough time to ponder deeper in her thoughts when she abruptly realize something.

"You wouldn't!" Tomori exclaimed as she suddenly snapped her head towards his own.

Yu turned his face briefly to her. Before turning to look across the clubroom's door, confirming Tomori's assumption.

"I'm surprised you figured something out. Though not completely, but it's still surprising" He mused. "Well, that's the smart girl I know. Don't worry this'll be quick. Believe it or not, the results will be interesting"

Tomori bit her lip. Already knowing of what would happen next.

He had come storming in their clubroom with a heavy pressure. Except for her, the two had been clearly affected. She remembered the unconcealed surprise that ridden his features in that instance. She knew he had been surprised from her reaction. It was as if it had been out of his scope, his predictions.

While she hadn't yet completely discovered his intention, she could guess. The so called test he was referring to was similar to a type of 'observation'. He clearly wanted to see what kind of _reaction_ we had to his arrival. From the way that Takajo and Nishimori reacted, they had somehow failed. For her however, it was like she had barely passed.

The way he called her as a disappointment. How he had suddenly intimately cradled her. And how she herself had reacted to his advances.

It was as if he was clearly underwhelmed from what he had seen from her. Like the expected result proved to be more different that what he had expected.

It wouldn't even be a surprise if he had done the same to his brother. Or even if he had delayed a day to observe them in order to see what they had been doing.

But there was something that she needed to focus on first. It was this present situation.

The other family member that the teen had left was fast approaching. And he wanted to 'test' her in the most unconventional way as possible.

Even so, if there ever was something that would truly make her act, it was for-

"Are you there Tomori-neechan? Ayu's teacher let the class go early for today! I'm here to pick you up!" The cheerful familiar shout of a girl became known on the other side of the door. The door opened abruptly showing the face of the girl, Ayumi Otosaka.

"Tomori-neechan? Are you... here?" Ayumi asked before coming to a stop as her eyes locked on to her pseudo-sister's desk. Seeing a face that plagued her nightmares. Her eyes widened. "Y-Yu-niichan?"

Eyes blazed of bright maroon and vivid light blue.

A heavy pressure was emitted within the room. A dense catastrophic atmosphere permeated each and everyone's senses.

Takajo and Nishimori were immediately forced to kneel as they clutched their heads. Recalling the sensation of numbness. The only difference was there were variants of emotions that truly became vivid.

It became stronger. Lucid pictures of inhumanity flashed in their eyes in half a second.

The feeling of fear, dread, despair, disbelief and horror. It was a mixture of appalling emotions packed densely into one area. Numbing all of the occupant's senses as they struggled to stay conscious.

Tomori also felt the sheer sensation. But not so much like the other two who were already unconscious on the floor. Their bodies involuntarily shivering from the tremendous pressure weighing heavily amidst the light air.

She didn't even notice that Yu had stood up from his seat. Leaving her to cringe from her desk.

What was the reason for this? Didn't he say that this ability was dangerous to be even used? So what was his true intention for doing this?

Tomori tried to understand. But there were no answers being displayed in her mind. The Yu Otosaka she knew would never resort to this kind of approach. He loves her little sister so much that he himself was even afraid of her being hurt. But how can this Yu Otosaka tolerate this kind of level for a mere simple test?

Unknown to even her, she had been both correct and wrong in her assumptions.

"Yu-niichan!"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"See? I knew it would be interesting" Yu shook his head amusedly as he carried an unconscious Ayumi in his arms. The young girl had her eyes closed and was snoring quite loudly in contrast to her innocent form.

"..." Tomori was silently standing with a fierce look towards Yu. Her hands clenched atop her desk. A snarl was threatening to form on her lips. Something akin to anger was rising within her.

The results of the 'test' had been unbelievable. Right after the heavy pressure was sent. Ayumi had seemingly been unaffected by the sudden change. It wasn't just like her reaction where she instinctively bristled.

The young girl's response was to dash towards Yu with open arms in an instant. She ignored the heavy atmosphere as if it wasn't even there! And even after her bawling and crying, she remained unaffected as she embraced her long lost brother.

"Why?" Yu turned his head towards Tomori as he gave a smile.

"As I said, it would be interesting" Tomori glowered.

"She's your goddamn little sister! You could've killed her!" She exploded. Not wanting to believe what she had seen from her very eyes.

"And yet, she didn't" Yu casually said. Tracing an idle finger to brush strands of hair on Ayumi's forehead. "Truthfully, I'm even more surprised than you. When it comes to care and patience, I think my little sister beats you and my brother tenfold" He continued.

"Wha- What happened to you?" Tomori breathe a shallow breath. "This isn't you. This couldn't be you. I thought you love your little sister more than anyone else!"

"I _do_ love her" Yu corrected. "That didn't change even if the world provided me with every fucked up things imaginable. And the same thing could be said for my brother"

"You were practically gone for a year Yu Otosaka!" Tomori firmly stood her place. "You've been in the most dangerous places on the planet. And in that time, you've surely changed and I can perfectly see that" She then gestured for her unconscious friends and her pseudo little sister Ayumi. "You doing this only prove my point! How can you say something like that and still do this kind of thing!"

"A... year?"

Yu muttered before slowly and steadily began to chuckle. His chuckles then turned into full-blown laughter. Clutching his edges as he carefully placed Ayumi on the sofa.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

If Tomori was startled, she evidently showed it. Something about his laughter seemed to portray something about him. It was laughter with no mirth, only _hollowness_.

"You know..." Yu said as his laughter slowly died down. He brushed a slight tear in his eye before continuing. "I've made this bold claim to my brother about no more syndicates chasing me to the ends of the earth. I doubt he believes me. If you were in his position, would you think of the same thing?"

"...Yes" Tomori nodded her head.

"As I thought..." Yu shook his head. "But you'll all eventually realize that's the wrong assumption" He proclaimed before dropping a bomb.

"Time travelling is a very useful thing believe it or not" Yu started as he looked at the ceiling. "You can go back to moments that you regretted and make them right"

"You can even go back to moments that you find irritating and just destroy it all" He continued before looking at Tomori. "Come' on Tomori. You know what I'm talking about"

Tomori stayed silent. From that little tidbit, she had quickly made some assumptions. And they were _unbelievable_.

"I've been overusing {Time Leap} like a madman" Yu widely grinned. "Crushing problems even before they start to form. Then I simply go back to the original timeline to see many interconnected complications gone from existence. Quite a magnificent strategy if I do say so myself"

"...That's not possible" Tomori shook her head. Though her pale face conveyed many things.

And true to her words, she was undeniably correct. {Time Leap} is an ability that can only make the user to go _back_ in time. Shunsuke himself said so. It wasn't suppose to bring the target _forward_ to the timeline it was activated. And even then, think of the many consequences it could give to the future.

"Rightfully so... IF I was my brother" Yu stated with a mirthful nod "Well, it's your choice to believe it or not. I don't really care. But if you do believe me, you can imagine how much time I spent cleaning things up to make this timeline stable. I _still_ had to limit myself to the time where I was about to leave to avoid repercussions" He added.

"It took every ounce of my psyche to not go ballistic and start messing with the temporal continuum itself. I think I did a great job compare to what my brother intended to do" He said with a cheerful voice. "Though, I always find myself seemingly at a cycle..."

"...you can't fathom how I endured a series of trial and errors to just make one organization go to rot" He suddenly said with a heavy tone. His dark hair shadowing his eyes.

The things he did were... unnatural. How he had to wake up to think ways of making an organization permanently erased. Only to just wake up once more to do the same thing over and _over_ and **over** again. It needed to be done to assure himself. He had to remove some individuals in the equation and _made sure_ that their absences wouldn't affect the future at all.

Though, that was only one of his methods.

"Following by that principle, I lost count after five years of continuously doing the same thing" Yu shrugged. "Even then, I'm absolutely sure I rooted them all out" He stated with a dark chuckle.

"Then..." He was brought out of his mused when Tomori spoke. Her eyes revealing tears that equaled waterfalls, something that made his insides tug a little.

"Did you regret it?"

Yu didn't even take a second to answer.

"I did. All of it"

"...I see" Tomori muttered as she clutched her hands harshly to the point of drawing blood. Tears cascading in her eyes to show weakness. Not even bothering to brush them off. "I'm sorry"

"Yes... you should be" Yu said calmly as he headed towards the girl. "I shouldn't have listened to you that day. I should have realized that what you influenced me to do was close to impossible. But it happened" He reached her desk.

"How about... our promise?" She hopefully stated.

Yu gave a smile.

"Forget about it" By the heavens, she was sure that the tears in her eyes quadrupled.

That hurt. Seriously hurt. But it shouldn't be that far-fetched.

"That's not all. I am now cutting any kind of ties to you" Tomori snapped her head forward. Utter disbelief written in her face. She wasn't even given any chance.

"Forget about being your lover. I now see you as nothing more than a stranger. A stranger that I can ignore and overlook. Besides from what I've seen, the Nao Tomori I know is gone and dead" Those words were all said by Yu with a smile.

Hollowness. That's what she felt in that moment.

"You should've foreseen this right? Not everything goes right in the world. This is just one of those examples" He raised his palm to gently cup Tomori's chin. Making her looked towards two sets of distinct eyes.

"You didn't see me arrive in this room. What you saw was a stranger that decided to barge in. Had a little reunion with your friends and his little sister. What you saw was someone you didn't know. He decided to say 'hi' for courteous sake's and you just responded with a 'hello'. That's it. You don't know me and I don't know you. We are just strangers... nothing more, nothing less" He ended with a smile before slightly pecking her lips as he separated their closeness. Yu turned his back before walking towards the door as he continued.

"Don't even bother registering me in this school. I still have a job to do. So goodbye for now... Nao Tomori" He waved goodbye as he opened the door of the clubroom.

The door closed as Tomori's form suddenly fell down towards her seat. Her dry-tear hollowed eyes fixated on the wooden floor. Her mouth thinned idly. Her mind completely at a standstill.

A faint glint appeared in her eyes.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

And done! (Sorry not an update)

Now we see Yu practically storming in the clubroom. And his behavior is sociable at most and cynical at best!

Also tell me if his comments sting. There is a perfect explanation as to why his treating Tomori like this don't worry. She is not separated in the whole story. I would never do that! Honestly, her role in this story has just begun.

And speaking of Tomori's uncharacteristic behavior compare to canon. This will be also explained in the incoming chapters. Just wait and strap onto your seats!

Now, this three chapter arc is done. It just portrays Yu's 'return', no need to make it more complicated. It just detailed Shunsuke and the student clubroom member's reaction. The next arc will have more action and fights that I promised to all of you as I rewrote this. He will face dark things that he missed in the entirety of his mission.

A full 'year' where he left Hoshinoumi Acdemy unattended. Hey, it's a school filled to the brim with {Ability Wielders}. You cannot deny that various events will happen in that school. Even if Shunsuke did his best to observe it. The guy's a busy man and blind too. So, there are things that he will inevitably miss.

And that little tidbit about time travelling that I mentioned. I decided to explain that in the Terminologies II, which will come next. And also the way how {Time Leap} changed and 'evolved'. Though most of the explanation for that will mostly be shrouded in mystery as of now.

The reason for doing this is because of wanting to advance my other fic named To Love Ru: Charlotte. I know I discussed this but; I just wanted to advance it in a normal pace. I can't since I want this story to explain whatever happens in that story. Just the explanations of abilities and other significant themes.

The actual motivation that I got in making that story is because of Yu's countless abilities. It isn't specified in canon in what kinds of abilities that he got right? Only some various stuffs showed in the anime. So he's practically a semi-blank slate, ability-wise. You can alter what abilities that he got and change them entirely. Like what I'm doing now. Trust me. It's a lot of fun when you immerse yourself in thinking of the sheer possibilities.

Well, that's it. Wait for another update of Charlotte: The Origins!


	9. Terminologies II

This guide consist the definitions of various phenomenon in the universe of Charlotte. It may also include subjects, like: people, systems, technologies and other things that may hold significance. But be reminded that it only covers information the recent arc had provided or when it is necessary. As it may lead to spoilers or other complications.

Other than that, abilities and their respective {Ability Wielders} will be the major highlights of this section.

*Be advised that this chapter only serves as additional information that may not or only be slightly mentioned in the main storyline. And does not need to be read out of requirement*

 **[Section I]**

 **I. {Abilities} [Status: Currently Incomplete]**

I travelled across the world and all its continents with two purposes. To steal every ability in the world. And to keep abilities from being utilized by the dark side of humanity.

I've seen it many times. Each failure that I've done due to expected and unexpected events. I can only conclude one goal from what I witnessed.

Pursue of knowledge.

A pretty straightforward goal. A scientist craves for knowledge. Knowledge offers change. A factor that is truly permanent in this world.

In truth, the abilities themselves possessed by {Ability Wielders} are only in the second lowest stage of its true potential. From what I observed, it undergoes five specific phases. Do take note that these phases are created of my own views and do only simplify an ability's growth.

The first is the **{Conceptual Phase}** \- the creation of the ability.

Second is the **{Functional Phase}** \- the manifestation of the ability.

Next is the **{Mechanism Phase}** \- the adaptation of the ability.

Then the **{Origin Phase}** \- the completion of the ability.

And last comes the **{Unfathomable Phase}** \- the ascendance of the ability.

The first two of those phases are the original development of an ability. The third, fourth and fifth are only reached by certain special and strict requirements. And also, the fourth and fifth phases reveal the true nature of abilities that I had discovered whilst stealing every single one of them all. But that's for another time.

Anyways, this is all relevant since scientists aim to push an ability's potential to at least at the third level, the {Mechanism Phase} or better known as the 'Artificial Phase'. It is a phase where it strays from the original path of development and can only be achieved by experimentation or other practices that practically forces the ability to develop even further.

For example, the ability called {Air Vibration}. An ability that allows the manipulation of sound waves created by the wielder into different frequencies. Formerly, it is used by a certain {Ability Wielder} to change the sound of a guitar into all sorts of sounds.

Scientists believed that it can also manipulate the sound waves where communication and radio waves travel. Thus, making it possible to jam or control the use of communication. And surprisingly, they are correct in that regard.

But the thing is; the ability that undergoes the {Mechanism Phase} has a high chance of failing its objective. The artificial phase is just that, 'artificial'. It is merely created to that extent by humans and could be proved unstable. And cases of success were documented to be lesser than those of adolescence managing to utilize abilities of their own.

And the reason for that is due to the {Ability Wielder's} own physique and mental facilities. The stress of forcing the ability to improve is beyond endurable by human standards.

But those few successes truly prove themselves to be formidable. Though, they are at least a level or two lower compare to the effects of the {Origin Phase}. And far more inferior due to the transition to the legendary {Unfathomable Phase} in terms of overall factors.

Since I myself can unlock an ability's true potential.

 **II. {Ability Wielders} [Status: Currently Incomplete]**

No further information added.

 **III. {Carriers} [Status: Currently Unknown]**

No further information added.

 **IV. {Charlotte} [Status: Currently Unknown]**

No further information added.

 **[Section II]**

The following section involves the abilities that were mentioned in the recent arc. Along with their expanded history as to how such abilities were born in the world.

*This guide had recorded an Unfathomable-Type ability. See [Terminologies I] for description. The information will be scarce and detailed at the same time. You may see various facts and figures that may be blanked or extended. And the other information of the ability may be revealed in [Section I: Abilities]*

 **Abilities Section: [Page 2]**

 **{Ability: Plunder}**

 **Origin:** N/A

 **Output:** The wielder can possess a target for five seconds. The wielder can steal an {Ability Wielder's} ability upon possession.

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Unfathomable-Type

 **Range:** Eye Contact, 1 Target

 **Drawbacks:** The wielder's body is vulnerable upon possession. Only will affect target via eye to eye contact.

 **Possible Alteration:** Mutual Possession, Infinite Possession, Absolute Possession

 **{Mutual Possession: Origin Phase}**

This ability may work as a mutual tenure. The wielder may allow his body to be possessed upon activation, sharing his awareness, senses and abilities similar to his control on the target.

 **{Infinite Possession: Origin Phase}**

-N/A

 **{Absolute Possession: Unfathomable Phase}**

-N/A

-N/A

 **Special Drawback:** N/A

-N/A

 **{Ability: Time Leap}**

 **Origin:** Shunsuke Otosaka was one of those few individuals that you could truly call a loving brother. He would do everything if it means he could protect his siblings. The absence of his own parents served only as a way to ignite his intense kindred soul.

And unknowingly, he had already accomplished it. An innocent accomplished dream that provided his two siblings with warmth and affection. In those moments, he could say that he was satisfied. He would every day pray and wish that he would always make them smile with no worries. He would every day pray and wish that these moments would forever last.

Yet, fate had decided to be cruel.

He behaved anything but an innocent boy upon figuring out that there were these things called as 'abilities'. But that realization came too late as he discovered something dark. Something that eventually tore the only foundation of his whole being.

In that night, he and his siblings were just mere casualties. An unexpected third party as the neighborhood that they lived in was suddenly surrounded by men in lab coats. Black and white colored vans littered the narrow roads of the once quiet community.

He fought and fought. But to no avail that he succeeded. The cries of his siblings were eventually drowned by shouts and desperate screams of other children like them. As they were sent and tied up in the cold walls and hard floors of a quiet room.

Then came the days of torture. Electrified shocks would be felt in his skin at the end of the day. Desperate hunger for food and thirst for freedom were felt as they were forced to only consume bitter medicine and isolation from the outside. The view of innocence was promptly discarded as they watched several unmoving bodies being hauled in piles and burned to crisps.

He basked in nothing but hollowness for days. Shunsuke Otosaka felt hollowness for months. And years passed by, but hollowness in him still prevailed. The lingering warmth in his chest still persisted though. That stubbornness to witness those days where his siblings' smiles could rampant free. That brief flickering spark still remained lucid in his mind. Telling him that this was merely a nightmare to awake from.

Eventually, that nightmare became something much worse.

In that night, he watched as his siblings get _ripped to shreds_. Their blood splattering in the vicinity as it rained dark red. The mechanical noises and disappointed mutters of men in lab coats where the last thing he heard before something _burned_ inside him.

The unstable desire to escape from this reality. To transcend the permanent laws of nature just to prove that what happened was merely a mistake. A mistake saying that _he failed as a brother that let his siblings, his life, his only reason to live and_ _ **the only thing that held him together died an unjustified death!**_

The means to struggle once more and make things right.

His eyes _burned_ the next moment afterwards.

 **Output:** Send the target through a specified timeline

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Unfathomable-Type

 **Range:** Self, 0 Targets

 **Drawbacks:** Overuse of this ability induces blindness

 **Possible Alteration:** Time Resume, Temporal Re-growth, Space-Time Reversal

 **{Timeline Resume: Origin Phase}**

-This allows the user to return to the last moment where the ability had been used. This is only accessible if the user had already activated the ability moments prior. And would only be available under a determined time of about a year.

 **{Temporal Re-growth: Origin Phase}**

-N/A

 **{Space-Time Regression: Unfathomable Phase}**

-Everything that has space is changed by time simultaneously. Humans can only place an object in a remote space in order to slow its deterioration. But in fact, do nothing to stop its natural course of modification. This ability is designed to destroy that belief.

-N/A

 **Special Drawback:** N/A

-" _My ability is to take every object, everyone, every scene. Everything I see with my eyes as I rewind the past_ " –Shunsuke.

 **{Ability: Distorted Gaze}**

 **Origin:** Thomas Wattson is a person that knows suffering. That realization had been etched even before he could comprehend that the world was not as small as he thought it was. The pale mark of wounds, scars and bruises ridden all over his skin was a testament of that fact. And how his eyes lost its childish purity only bolsters the belief that his 'innocence' was way beyond his reach.

He lived a life that you can call as... misfortunate.

His loving father died from a terminal sickness due to the patriarch's frail constitution. His caring mother, stricken by grief, killed by suicide afterwards. And his once compassionate older sister asked him to kill her due to a sadistic kidnapper's game of 'only one would live'. He didn't even get a chance to draw back the sharp glass as it punctured his sister's heart. Only saying an 'I love you' before resting eternally with a sad smile on her face.

It broke something inside Thomas. Yet he didn't try the easy way of killing himself. He followed his mother's words that life is not supposed to be wasted. So, he pressed forward. With the weight of his family's fate place upon his weak shoulders. It took everything to not just slit his throat after a few days of aimless pondering.

But his suffering did not last, time only made it worst.

His eyes were forced to watch how children his age get dissected and burned. Leaving only carcasses day by day as the coldness of the room invaded his mind. He was extremely close to breaking. The echoing of wicked laughs and sadistic yells definitely pushed him to that brink. The pain felt by his being as he was treated as a mere lab rat only intensified it.

And after a few seconds... the color of his eyes grew exceptionally blank as a faint distorted luster filled its being.

 **Output:** Allows the wielder to emit a horrendous pressure

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Contact-Type

 **Range:** Eyesight Range, Indefinite Targets

 **Drawbacks:** Works only on a target that looks at the wielder's eyes. Cannot affect targets that know of the sensation of greater harsh experiences. Does not strictly work on 'idiots'.

 **Possible Alteration:** Amplified Pressure, Eye Activation Gesture

 **{Ability: Mend}**

 **Origin:** Mei Goodsworth was an optimistic and very helpful young girl. She would pass time helping children younger than her to learn simple ABC's. Help her community's troubles by aiding them the best she can. And even help her widowed mother cope with life every single day. People would call her as the sunlight of their day.

The days of tranquility and serenity lasted for a long time. And eventually, something tipped its harmonious beat.

A notorious accident of flame and fire decimated worth's of livelihood in her small community. People's yells of desperate screams and frantic shouts for help invaded her ears as she and her mother avoided the fiery debris and blazing temperature in the cold winter night.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No. Far from it actually.

She remembered her insides twisting from the sheer display of survivors affected by the cataclysmic event. Cries of children with bloody limbless legs littered the streets. Hollow-looking young women with painful wounds hindering their once good health. And how few old men could only grovel in pain of their brittle lungs, threatening to end their lives.

It was safe to say that Mei was devastated. She watched how her people suffer from something that came from a mere accident. But she kept it aside as she knew that it only wouldn't matter. What happened in the past stays in the past.

Since she knew that if the source of pain was lot, suffering would inevitably disappear as well.

 **Output:** Heal a target's source of suffering.

 **Usage:** Voluntary, Contact-Type

 **Range:** Physical Contact, 1-2 Targets

 **Drawback:** Only activates if the wielder's intention is pure

 **Possible Minor Alteration:** Body Regeneration, Mental Restoration

 **-** **Certain Significant Definitions (CSD)** **-**

 **The Phases of Abilities**

-Abilities seem to have certain phases of development. It illustrates how it develops in the body of {Ability Wielders}. Ranging from the creation to the ascendance. The higher the phase it currently exists in, the more powerful the ability is outputted.

 **/-[-]-\**

 **Conceptual Phase**

-the supposed first phase of an ability.

 **Functional Phase**

-the supposed final phase of an ability.

 **Mechanism Phase**

-the supposed artificial phase of an ability.

 **Origin Phase**

-the supposed completion of an ability.

 **Unfathomable Phase**

-the supposed ascendance of an ability.

 **\\-[-]-/**


	10. Seeds of Revel

**One Day Later**

In the dusty fields of the school sports ground, a student stood behind some bushes over viewing the groups of females currently attending PE classes. A camera clutched on his left hand as his eyes displayed lifelessness and wornness. His lips were thin and expressionless.

He... would surely... be... satisfied again.

Just like... always...

This... _hunger_... will surely be... _quenched_ once more.

But now... it would... surely... be a _feast_...

The... others... will be... satisfied... as well.

I... just have to... take **more**...

...to... at least... to fill... _**his endless hunger**_...

He brought his camera on eye-level before emitting a quiet click. Satisfied, the student then left the bushes with wobbly steps as he quietly made his way towards the main building.

The camera in his hands flickered once showing the recent picture taken. Before the screen promptly blackened. But the photo had been barely visible if any observable eyes had caught its light... a picture of a figure.

A figure with long platinum blond hair.

The student then successfully entered the main building. Practically not one single student, teacher or a guard took witness of the strange scene.

It was as if the scene wasn't supposed to be witness at all.

It was then a cloaked figure stood leaning on a tree just adjacent to the bush where the student had hid. It had seemed that there was a single soul that saw the eerie spectacle.

The figure shook his head.

...before clear signs of a dangerous tone was revealed in those eyes of light blue and maroon.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

Tomori breathe deeply. Feeling her lungs intake a large gulp of oxygen. The sensation of fresh air making her mind relaxed. And then she exhaled as her body felt renewed.

With a sudden surge in her body, her eyes displayed a determined glint. Positioning her right leg in front of her whilst slightly placing her left leg behind her. She then let her arms fell in each side of her stomach. Clutching her hands for the final time, she prepared to propel force on her leg in the rear.

"Go!" The PE instructor said as she blew a whistle.

With the sudden announcement, Tomori responded in kind. She let her body go forward as she felt the wind beginning to graze her form. Her usually semi-unkempt silver long hair tied into a long ponytail flowing along her back.

She dashed onwards. Alternately shifting the movement of her hands and feet beside her to maintain nimbleness. Absentmindedly taking note of a white straight line that served as her pathway.

As she applied extra force, she picked up speed and strengthened the steps of her feet. The ground beneath her creating small of dusts as she stomped on the dirt. Her dash gaining velocity as she neared her mark.

Then with a sudden thrust on both of her feet, she leaped. Letting her body soar, she successfully passed over a horizontal iron pole connected to vertical iron ones. She then felt her body descending as it lost its speed. Bracing herself slightly as she landed on a soft covered cushion. A slight yet ignorable twinge was felt by her front body due to the momentum. But otherwise, she was fine as she gave a relieved sigh.

"You're awesome Tomori-san!" A cry emerged from Nishimori's mouth as she clapped her hands happily. A sentiment that was shared by almost all the crowd watching beside her.

"That's so cool!"

"The President's so fast!"

"Did you see that jump!?"

"Good work Ms. Tomori. Just Like usual" The indicated girl got up as she saw the form of her smiling teacher. Standing on her feet as she gave her a smile.

"Thanks sensei" With a quick nod, she then turned to only see the idol running towards her.

The latter stopped in front of the Tomori as she gave a smile.

"You're so amazing Tomori-san!" Nishimori squealed as she handed Tomori a towel.

"Thanks but... that's just me running Kurobane-san" Tomori shook her head as she took the towel. "You better do good this time" The idol pouted from the answer.

"Muu! I can't run as fast as you Tomori-san!" Nishimori whined. "Every time I try to jump, I always ended up hitting my head on the pole" She then placed a palm on her forehead. "Maybe I should try to exercise often. Oh! How do you do your exercise Tomori-san?" She asked curiously.

"Eh? I just run thrice a week to build up stamina I guess. And sometimes I borrow some dumbbells to lift from the turn-off as well" Tomori shrugged. "I just thought that it's a good idea to balance my calories since I eat too much" She admitted with no hesitation as she rubbed her belly.

She remembered how a voracious eater she can be. It was a good thing that she realized how eating that much would surely pack a pound or two. It was a fact that baffled her for never noticing and surprised that it didn't made a major change in her lifestyle.

"Uwaah, I'm still kinda shocked that you can admit that" Nishimori pointed out before feeling depressed. "I envy you Tomori-san, the training that my company provides feels like it's not helping me at all" She then pinch her arms. "Manager-san would surely be angry if I suddenly gained weight"

"Then why don't you join me?" Tomori suggested.

"Eh? Really!?" Nishimori exclaimed.

"I don't see why not" Tomori shrugged before giving a grin. "But I'll make sure to lower your sugar content along the way. That means no cake slices, cookies or candies every lunch"

Judging from the frightened face of the idol. She was clearly appalled by the idea.

"B-B-But!" Nishimori tried to argue.

Tomori just flicked her nose before gesturing towards the instructor.

"We can talk about this later" Nishimori pouted as she rubbed her nose. "Look. The teacher is calling for you. It's your turn. Do your best this time alright?" The idol gave a sigh before ultimately nodding.

"Watch me Tomori-san!" Nishimori suddenly said with a determined face. "I'll make that jump this time!" She then gave a last wave before running towards the field.

Tomori lightly shook her head before heading towards a plain field of grass. Thankfully, there was a tree beside it to give her shade. Plopping herself on the grass, she let her body relax as she then used the towel to wipe the lingering sweat on her face.

She then looked towards the field just in time to see the idol smashing her head against the iron pole. She sweatdropped as she saw many students including the teacher hurriedly approach the idol teen with concern all over their features.

"...She really needs to exercise more" She absentmindedly stated as the idol was now being sent to the infirmary. She would go herself to accompany her, but she knew the idol would be alright. And furthermore, she didn't feel like going now.

With a sigh, her oceanic eyes stared at the cloudless sky. Memories of yesterday being recalled as she purse her lips.

After Yu had left the clubroom, it was at the same time that Ayumi and the others finally awoke. While she may have guessed that Yu made them unconscious to have a one-on-one talk with her. She didn't know if it was coincidental, but she couldn't really care less at that moment.

And as expected, Ayumi badgered her with questions about her long lost Yu-niichan. She tried to answer the best that she can manage. And she was glad that it had somewhat satisfied the young girl. Truthfully, she was surprised that she held herself together to not just snap. But she relented as she knew that she didn't want her pseudo-little sister to take the brunt of her bitterness, healthy or not.

Though, she also knew that Ayumi Otosaka was also in that same brink as her.

She then found out that both Takajo and Nishimori had just only been induced to sleep. She had been greatly worried since she remembered that Yu had used his ability on them. While she was relieved, a large part of her was ferociously angry about that memory.

But the doubt, grief, regret and misery in her heart still outweighed any emotions that she felt in that time.

To Tomori, what Yu displayed was unethical. She can even admit wholeheartedly that what she saw was a _monster_.

And to her _... she was the one who created that monster._

Well, a few moments passed until the adverse reunion. She really didn't see any signs of Yu after that. She could clearly tell that Ayumi really wanted to see her brother after so long. Unfortunately, the young girl's wishes were brutally crushed as both of them didn't find the mention teen anywhere.

She offered to stay in her condominium. Normally, Ayumi would decline. But the latter's thoughts where at a disheveled state to even think of a response. She promptly agreed after only a few pushes.

The next day arrived and there were still no signs of Yu anywhere. It filled her heart with sorrow knowing that while they may know that the long lost brother arrived, he never stayed with them after so long. While it immensely affected her, she knew it made Ayumi worse.

She thought of dropping by in Ayumi's classroom this afternoon. Just to see if she was feeling alright.

Tomori blinked sluggishly as her eyes stayed in the blue horizon. A miserable thought lingered in her mind.

If Yu had supposedly cut ties with her, she just wished that he didn't act the similar way to her little sister.

She clenched her fist upon remembering his words. A remorseful look filled with regret in her once bright colored eyes.

" _...I'm truly disappointed"_

" _You should've foreseen this right? Not everything goes right in the world..."_

" _...You don't know me and I don't know you. We are just strangers... nothing more, nothing less"_

" _How about... our promise?" She hopefully stated._

 _Yu gave a smile._

" _Forget about it" By the heavens, she was sure that the tears in her eyes quadrupled._

Sure, she cried knowing that _their promise was left unfulfilled_. The promise that made them closer and tighter. A connection to relay to the other that they still have somewhere to return to after the world treated you as something insignificant. That promise that told them that they were willing to face the odds just to make that cruel world a better place.

No longer.

Now it was merely left in the dust. Nothing but a faraway memory. Something that was cast aside as the cruelness of the world pushed it in that brink. For her, the world won and she lost. Both of them lost. They were forced to oblige to the changes of the world. No matter how despicable it made them change themselves.

She cried that night of course. But she knew she didn't even deserve to release her sorrow. So the very next day, she steeled her heart as she refrained from nearing that miserable state again. It may be wrong but in her mind, it couldn't be any more than the correct way of atoning.

Well, not that she could do anything after that. She was the one who had instigated him through all of that... danger after all. But why is there a relatively small part of her that adamantly wanted her own happy ending?

Heh... How foolish.

With a brittle laugh escaping on her lips, she prepared to stand up after a few moments of selfish contemplation. The PE instructor allows students to do whatever they want after doing what they assigned them to do. There was still an hour before the next class. Spending time in the clubroom would be an ideal leisure time for her. She just needs to check up on the idol before inviting to accompany her just like always.

A brief gale washed over her features. The grass adjacent to her made a subtle and quite brush. A sudden shadow looming beside her own.

It was as if something had stopped her on making a decision to leave. Something that made her halt as her story wanted to take an alternate route.

She found her eyes widening as her blue orbs caught two distinctive ones.

Eyes of soft light blue and striking maroon.

"Y-Yu" Tomori muttered quietly as a teen sat beside her with an indifferent gaze.

"...Tomori" Yu simply stated as his eyes stared at the girl with a calm yet serious glance.

If Tomori was surprised, she barely hid it. She felt her lips opening to speak, but found it closing afterwards. Her eyes portrayed confusion, surprise and shame. Thoughts lingering in her mind were currently going haywire.

The girl then noticed that the teen hadn't changed his attire at all. The long dark tattered robe was still draped over his features. His outfit may appear rather rough, but it wasn't unsightly at all. Honestly speaking, it definitely compliments his appearance well.

Tomori then drew her gaze away as she noticed the scrutinizing gaze. The thoughts of leaving promptly disappeared from her mind. The memories from yesterday not helping her emotions at all.

Why was he here? Did he come to check up on her? She thought that he couldn't care less about her. Weren't they officially strangers now?

"This school still has that old-fashioned PE uniform?" Tomori was brought out of her thoughts by the question. Thankfully, she quickly answered in kind.

"Blame the administration and... your brother for that" Tomori then continued hesitantly. Deciding to play it simple despite the confusion bubbling in her mind. "The progress in this school's specs to catch up with other schools is still slow as usual" She explained fluidly. Though she was clearly surprised from the sudden topic.

"I see..." Yu nodded with a simple response.

Tomori nodded mutely as well. Keeping her eyes forward as she barely kept herself from staring towards the teen. It would do no good if she suddenly approached him in a familiar sense, even though she clearly wanted to. Yesterday's events adamantly made that obvious.

What were his thoughts on that, she wondered? Why approach her now, she questioned?

Then something happened.

Unknown to her, the teen in her mind then showed a small grin. His mask of indifference shifting into a mischievous one.

"I can definitely say that the bloomers really look appealing. Yes, very much so" The girl quickly whipped her head to him in attention to those words. To only see Yu with a pleased gaze of... observation.

Out of nowhere, she then felt a budding sensation on her chest.

Self-consciousness.

Tucking her legs on her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she bowed her head low. Not allowing him the satisfaction of seeing the blush on her face. Puffing her cheeks in mortification.

While she can admit that the old-fashioned standard PE uniform was a bit revealing. She really didn't care that much when people saw her wearing this kind of outfit. But now, she was having second thoughts.

The sweat on her white pale thighs glistened in the sun. Her B-cup breasts being softly squished by her legs hidden only by two layers of thin sweaty clothing. And her bloomers fitted her rear tightly yet still manageably comfortable.

And thanks to her slender frame. It really did compliment a bloomers appeal, not that she admits it though. She just didn't care. She can also feel a lot of gazes coming from everywhere when she walks in the hallways or even when it's PE class. The admiration, leers and even perverse ones.

She did always have her trusty iron fist to keep the bold ones at bay.

Now, if she can only just punch this teen beside her for outright telling her that she practically looked good. Instead, she can't help but feel timid and vulnerable right now.

"P-Pervert" Tomori could only make an accuse of such caliber. Though, she can't help it however.

Yu simply gave a small smile from the bashful display of the usual stern president. With a shake of his head, he turned his head to look in the blue skies like her.

The two basked in the feeling of silence hovering above them. The calm gentle wind created a soothing embrace that enveloped both of their forms. A great difference compare to yesterday's setting.

"...You kept Ayumi waiting you know" Tomori decided to start a conversation. AS she wanted to address the unintended effect of his return. "Poor girl can't sleep in a lot of nights" Yu hummed from the information without turning his head.

"I see. Thanks for keeping her company while I was gone" Tomori blinked from the words of gratitude. Though, she cast aside it for now thinking that it was just a reciprocal appreciation. And she dared to not look towards Yu knowing that his expression may betray his words.

She was still recovering from the brutal words he gave her from yesterday.

"She'd been frantic looking for you everywhere yesterday" Tomori decided to continue. "You really should just stay with her now" She added with a hint of a desperate tone. Clearly wanting for her pseudo-little sister to not share her grief.

"Maybe I should" Tomori breathe a sigh of relief for her all but blood-related sister. Now, the young girl would definitely be at peace now that his brother would stay beside her.

She shivered from remembering how Ayumi would sometimes appear rather... cynical. She also had the misfortune to look at her in that state. It brought uncomfortable coldness in her chest.

It had been so _wrong_.

"But... I'll have to trouble you again I guess. I can't really stay with her for now" Tomori perked up from those words. She couldn't help but stare at the teen with a questioning gaze.

To only see an apologetic expression on his face with a sad smile. A fact that Tomori clearly noticed and had her eyes widened into.

She was about to ask why. She indeed had the right to. But once again found herself stopping as she realized something.

Shouldn't she be angry now that he had implied that she would continue taking care of her little sister? Not that she was against the idea, she honestly did want to be the older sister that Ayumi didn't have and vice versa. But didn't that ruin the purpose of him being here now?

But she can't help but _not_ feel any kind of anger towards him at all.

A sigh knocked away Tomori's thoughts in her head. She stared at Yu who was giving her an exasperated look.

"Stop over thinking it too much" Yu drawled with an obvious annoyed tone. "Feel angry like you should be and be done with it. This is the last thing I expect from you" Tomori's expression only showed disbelief and confusion from his words.

Why should she be angry? Didn't she do something worse to him? Being angry towards was the last thing she had ever thought.

"No" Tomori shook her head as she voice her thoughts. "I'll be glad to take care of Ayumi. I'll also admit that she grown on me in this couple of months. She was like the little sister I never had. I'd love to be her older sister if it's possible" She drabbled before adopting a look of hesitation.

"But... can you at least tell me the reason why?" Tomori hopefully asked before shaking her head. "No. You don't have to tell me why you won't... stay with Ayumi for now. Tell me the reason why you chose me? Why me of all people? Isn't there anyone you're more comfortable than me? Aren't you afraid that I might stab you in the back... and even possibly hurt your precious sister?"

She questioned with a barely concealed heated tone. Now, she can't help it. But she would always refrain from being angry. She just wanted to know why a person that you saw as a stranger may as well be trusted to look after your precious one.

Yu stared at Tomori with critical eyes. Before he let out a sigh out of his lips as he nodded.

"I told you this because... I know that you're the only one close to her other than me and my brother" Yu admitted before dropping an unexpected bomb.

"...You're the only person I can trust after all. And I know that you definitely won't hurt her" Tomori's eyes widened from the blunt statement.

If she had been surprised, the emotion was greater compare to earlier.

How... How can he say that? She was confused, that much was given. She can't just understand how Yu can regard her as someone in that level while also saying that she was only a stranger to her. It was a practical contradiction!

And how he said that with an obvious determined tone completely baffled her.

"H-How can you say something like that? That's not fair" Tomori muttered as she clenched her fists. "I thought you couldn't care less about someone like me? Y-You also said that I'm just a s-stranger to you..." Her whisper spoke volumes of intensity contrary to its quiet tone. She almost choked. And a sting was felt in her eyes. No, she wouldn't let her tears cascade now!

If this was all a joke, some kind of false hope, then this person was so damn good at making her feel like it...

And what makes things worse is that she can't hate him for it. There was always something inside her that kept telling her that she deserved it. That feeling where she deserved to get her hopes up before getting brutally shot down when it at its peak.

It wasn't something healthy, that she can tell... but she knew she deserved it.

Yu quirked an eyebrow to show... confusion. He then covered his lips with a palm as a small snicker escape in his lips. Tomori hearing the small laugh couldn't help but glare at the amused teen.

"W-What?" Tomori questioned.

Yu just merely shook his head before placing the palm on his lips on Tomori's head. Giving a small ruffle for a few seconds, Tomori looked like she was confused and slightly angered from the gesture. It ended when Yu promptly stood up before turning around as he walked.

"See you later Tomori" Yu raised a back-handed wave.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Tomori stood up as she had the mind to reach for him. But that urge disappeared when Yu suddenly vanished from her sight.

"W-What's with him..." Tomori asked herself as she stood there with a dumbfounded look.

He just left her with a lot of questions. And what was with that answer? It had seemed that he was clearly amused of something.

Was it her own answer? Was it herself? Or was it just her own misunnderstanding?

She adamantly shook her thoughts.

No, he made it clear that she was just a stranger to him. Why would he said all of those stuff with a hint of hope _that was laid out for her_? Was it to spite her? Make her feel more horrible? Or to rile her up until making her do something that she'll regret?

She then heard steps coming from her back. Turning around to see what the commotion was, she raised an eyebrow to see someone familiar.

"It's still PE class. Why are you here?"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **A Few Hours Later**

Nao Tomori was the distinguished Student Council President of Hoshinoumi Academy. Being a first year did little to stop her from becoming a noteworthy person with the notable role. Her intelligence and practicality even transcends some of those second years that she even regarded as seniors. And adding the fact that this school wasn't actually what would you call as 'normal', it only adds to the equation.

While her own person was subjugated with her somewhat tarnishing reputation of violence and cruelness, a fact that many had regarded her as. No one would question that she had been an ideal model of those students who have the will and smarts to carry the aforementioned title.

Now being a second year, many rumors and hearsay filled the personification of the hardworking girl. But it wasn't because of her will and drive to continue the role while others cannot. If anything, those values only grew much more into something profound.

Her two (wo)man-in-arms/cohorts/clubmates/comrades/friends can testify that something happened to change her very image. It was something that slowly grew these passing months. Right after they were no longer needed to guarantee the safety of {Ability Wielders}.

It surprised them. It shocked them. It made them blink in disbelief. It made their brain process the new information for a significant amount of time. Tomori didn't care. It allowed them to look at their president with increasing admiration. Tomori called Takajo a pervert upon being caught. Nishimori just gave a wry look as Tomori proceeded to chase Takajo with a mallet. And lastly...

...it made them glad that Tomori was receiving the proper treatment that she deserved.

Popularity.

...

Well, at least nobody's treating her like dirt or an annoyance anymore.

"Look!"

"She's here!"

"Shut up! You're being too loud!"

"Hey! Didn't you see the President over there!?"

"What are you- Oh my God!"

""Nao-sama!""

"Shut up all of you!" Tomori didn't even hide her glare and rage. Though others immediately quieted, it made the majority writhe in excitement. The attention made her sigh as she hurried her steps to the clubroom. Not wanting to be caught by brief and hidden camera flashes that came from elusive areas.

With a series of stomps, she entered the clubroom as she closed the door with another sigh. Leaning on her backside as she palmed her face.

"If that don't stop, I'll seriously contemplating on killing Takajo" She said with a determined tone.

"Hey! At least keep your thoughts to yourself!" Takajo retorted as he was organizing some papers. Tomori blinked as she looked at the teen with glasses.

"...Why are you here?"

"I'm a member of the Student Council!" Takajo stood up in rage while Tomori just shrugged before heading towards her usual seat. Resting her head on her palms.

"You know the drill. Wake me up when we're about to close. Oh, on second thought. I'll leave early today. I have to check on Ayumi-chan in her classroom-"

*Slam!*

"Tomori-Kaichou!"

"Oh for the love of-!" Tomori groaned in annoyance as she slammed her head on the desk. "Don't follow me! How many times have I got to tell you that I'm not interested!?"

"B-But Tomori-Kaichou! We need you!" The newcomer tried to argue but Tomori was having none of it.

"Listen here" Tomori said with a serious tone. She then leveled a glare that made the visitor flinch. "Being the Student Council President is already a hassle and I don't want to add any more work to my schedule. I have more things to do that joining that club of yours"

"Tomori-san. Might I remind you that you don't even work most of the tim-"

"Zip it, turn-off"

Takajo sighed from his seat before addressing the visitor with a smile. Good afternoon Hoshoku-san" The mentioned teen gave a smile as he waved slightly.

The teen had shoulder-length glistening gray hair with unusual colored eyes and his lips thin and soft-looking. His eyes were the color of bright orange. A pair of orbs that only made his whole face feminine coupled with his rather slim body and pale toned skin. He was also a little shorter than Tomori, Reaching only about her chin. He wore the standard Hoshinoumi Academy uniform[1].

"Can't you just reconsider Tomori-Kaichou?" Hoshoku pleaded as he clasped his hands. Giving Tomori a 'puppy look' that weirdly compliments his girlish face. Truth be told, many had been a 'victim' of the seemingly effective gaze of the one who can be regarded as a 'trap'.

"No" Tomori still stood tall(though she was seating) as she resisted to pinch the cheeks of the first year.

It was disturbing how he can match Ayumi in a cute cuddle fight. And he was a boy for crying out loud!

Hoshoku was the newly regarded captain of the Tennis Club. Despite being a first year, he had taken up the role due to asking the Student Council to establish the mentioned club. Their merits were rather beyond average when it comes to general club performance. Overall, they were steadily building their own contribution and input for the school.

Another thing was that he was regarded as the club's mascot. With his rather feminine looks, many had looked up to him and considered him as one of the cutest students. Though it was slightly confused in the female category. Many hearts broke upon the next realization.

On a further note, the members of the Tennis Club absolutely _adore_ the young boy.

"Muu~ Fine then, Tomori-Kaichou!" Hoshoku showed glumness before lighting up. "But I'll never give up! One day, I'll encourage you to hold a racket instead of a pen!" He then turned back towards the door before giving them a last look. "Goodbye for now Tomori-Kaichou and you too Takajo-senpai!" With that, he closed the door as his steps became increasingly quiet in the hallways.

"Glad that that's done!" Tomori stated with a jovial tone before slumping contentedly on her comfortable desk.

"...Remind me again why Hoshoku-san always asks you to join the Tennis Club?" After a few seconds, Takajo decided to answer.

"I just gave some pointers when I saw them screwing up" Tomori mulled. "I didn't know that they would resort to making me an honorary member. I don't even like sports"

"B-But you're so good at it!" Takajo countered. "Remember that time where you utterly demolished the basketball club while in practice?"

"I just thought them how to play a proper basket ball game" Tomori casually answered.

"T-Then, that time where you went against _eleven_ players of the Soccer Club in a practice match and you almost made them disbanded due to loss of pride?"

"They just didn't know how to efficiently run and kick a ball" Tomori said with a yawn.

"You made some people in the Baseball Club afraid of a bat" Takajo said with a deadpan.

True to his words, Tomori had been weirdly excelling in _every_ sport in the school. Takajo didn't know if it was because she started exercising lately or a way to release stress or even other problems, but he could say that she was progressing in that particular field way too much.

It then led to other clubs wanting to recruit the girl. Much to the latter's annoyance. This time, it had seemed the Tennis Club attempting again. Though, there were many clubs that Tomori had no intention to draw.

This had been the fifth time this week.

"Hey, hitting a baseball doesn't just mean you have to rely on a bat" Tomori stated with a smile. "Oh! And those _exercises_ were worth it! I'm deciding to apply them to the Student Council's daily work out training!" She proclaimed.

"We don't have _our daily work out training_ "

"Now we have! You need to work out, you're lacking in the paperwork department!" Tomori said with a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"I've been doing exercises in my entire life. And I can tell you that it barely improves your 'paperwork skills'" Takajo dryly retorted.

"Right, I forgot. You are a turn-offs"

"...Can I leave now? I need a breather myself"

"Paperwork Takajo. You can't leave"

"Then help me with this!"

"No"

Takajo shook his head from the casual dismissal. He then decided to ask something different. Though, he did have a rather curious question in mind that involves a certain teen. He immediately clammed up when he could've sworn she sent a glare in his way. Telling him, that discussion was totally inappropriate in this current time.

"...How about you just spend your time in the Tennis Club?" Tomori raised an eyebrow at hat. "I mean, you're clearly _enthusiastic_ when it comes to physical extra-curricular stuff now that I've noticed. Maybe take a little breather and be a temporary member?" He suggested and it made Tomori's downtrodden mood to plummet even further.

"...I can't" She muttered as she closed her eyes. Something compelled her to just stay in this room and do those things that _they_ usually do. Even if it was far from what they have done in the past.

She could be truthful and say that it was all for **him**. But that's a moot point now.

"Sorry, I didn't quite here that" Takajo squinted his eyes as Tomori sighed.

"I don't want to do work" Tomori noticed her slipped of the tongue as she repeated. "What I meant to say was that, I don't want to do _more_ work" Surprisingly, Takajo just sighed as he returned to his work with a grunt while Tomori just grinned.

"Don't worry though. You have a prize waiting for you in the infirmary" Takajo perked up from the statement with confusion in his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Yusa is currently unconscious in the hospital bed" Tomori tattled. "You can do all your... _turn-offish_ _things_ while she's asleep. But I'll only limit you to look at her" She said as a condition.\

"That's a crime wherever you look at it! And please be more concerned! Wait... that's why I didn't see her in the rest of the afternoon session!"

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 _Thud!_

 _Crash!_

 _Boom!_

A student groaned as he was sent flying on the back to back on the sides of a building like a ragdoll. Fortunately, the last impact never made his bone crack. It only made some scratches on his skin, an obscure bruise on his backside as his only protection was his uniform.

The camera in his hands fell and almost broke on the hard floor. But a nasty chink was placed on the small monitor of the camera. The screen's glitches portraying necessary fixes and maintenance.

As the male tried to get up, he didn't have a chance to as he felt his body unable to rise. A mysterious force making it so as his body continued to be pasted in the cemented floor. He was then viciously raised but the sensation of the strange increasing levels of gravity was still felt. Urging his body to stay down.

"I'll ask again... " Yu clutched the collar of the student. "Do you know anything?"

The only response he got was a disinterested glance. The student's eyes appearing lifeless despite his current situation. But the male's smile was anything but normal.

It was a deranged one. Something that Yu was familiar with, and had even one himself. He had compared it to people that were truly twisted to the core. Though, he can distinguish the kind of smile that was being displayed in front of him.

It was one of **hunger**.

Hunger that wasn't based on flesh, money or lust. But pure and genuine hunger for something even more.

Yu clicked his tongue as he proceeded to throw the already immobile teen on the metal chained fences of the school boundary. Creating dusts and an audible crack as the student barely managed to survive the impact.

The cloaked male teenager then drew a frustrated sigh as he closed his eyes. He forced tension to leave his body as he proceeded to think.

"That one's too far gone" Yu shook his head. "Noticeable cases of 'insane' people in the neighborhood only to be sent to mental facilities. Some even manages to reach an asylum. Signs clearly exhibit to 'cannibalism' as most doctors call it" He then opened his eyes as a dangerous glint became translucent within his different colored orbs.

"This school's too unchecked. My brother seems to be losing his touch... " He then looked at the shallow breathing teen as signs of anger exuded in his form. His knuckles cracking itself with intensity. Though, his apparent anger was clearly not directed to the barely living but to someone who was not here.

"Bring my message to your leader..." Yu then started to walk away from the teen as the latter's form was enveloped with a bright greenish hue. The scratches on his back seemingly healing in an extremely fast rate.

Though, the sheer otherworldly phenomenon that happened next paled in comparison as the world around the cloaked young man suddenly emitted an inaudible deafening _scream._ Something that made the downed teen unconsciously shivered in fright.

" **If you ever attempt to involve** _ **Nao Tomori**_ **again, I'm coming for your life this instant. Proceed to hurt her and you'll find cold metal piercing your neck. And if you ever have half the mind to involve her and my little sister, your blood will be your shower... Be thankful that I decided to do this as merciful as I can possibly bear"**

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

 **[1] Totsuka in Oregairu. I tried to describe her-I mean, his appearance well but I don't think I did a relatively good job. Nonetheless, please imagine my (kind of) OC with lighter gray her with bright orange eyes and having the same appearance as that character. Unusual combination? Yes. Reason? Yes, I also have those. Telling? No, of course not.**

 **Well, I updated. Sorry about the delay. I just have a lot in my plate in this couple of weeks. I'm close to graduating now but school still keeps asking me for requirements just to receive my diploma. Honestly, I'm tired of passing reports just to repeat them all over again. I hopefully wish you can understand my plight. Hey, come' on! Surely there are at least some of you that can sympathize!**

 **Anyway, that's all I have to say as I don't want to draw this any longer. I'll be waiting in the reviews section if you have any comments.**

 **And that's it. Wait for another update of Charlotte: The Origins!**


	11. Bloody Start

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Ayumi-chan!?" Tomori frantically shouted as she sprinted through the halls. Having exited the young girl's classroom as she proceeded to sprint. Her head whipping left and right as she searched for her pseudo little sister.

She ignored the confused, surprised and incredulous looks that her fellow students were giving her. Her mind currently at turbulence due to a certain fact that she just learned moments prior.

Ayumi Otosaka was not in her classroom.

No students, her own classmates and not even her teachers know of her location at this time. They even said that they haven't seen her since first period in morning session.

It didn't help how the girl hadn't yet picked up her phone. She tried calling her many times with the device, but to no avail.

Naturally, Ayumi's friends who had seen Tomori getting worried of the former's absence went to search for her themselves. With a little insistence from Konishi, since the young Otosaka and her weren't exactly at good terms, Oikawa and Nomura initiated a search throughout the whole building to find the young girl.

"Have you seen Otosaka Ayumi pass by here!?" Tomori slammed her fists on the guard's desk. The latter could only tremble in fright as his admonishment got stuck in his throat. The white platinum girl's eyes similar to a raging inferno that scared the hell out of the usual grumpy security.

"N-No, unfortunately" The guard replied with a stutter before his eyes gained recognition. "Wait, Otosaka? Do you mean Shunsuke Otosaka's little sister?"

"What are you asking questions for? Do I have to repeat myself!?" Tomori growled ferociously.

"I-I'll immediately contact the guards in the south division!" The guard stood up as he reached for his phone to dial the other guards in the vicinity. Just hearing the name 'Otosaka' made the guard tense was an understatement.

Tomori just shook her head as she palmed her face. Slowly making her way towards the benches as she tried to relax. Taking a deep breath to stabilize her lung's air circulation.

She couldn't help but feel that this was her own fault. How could she, the one who would always consider to be Ayumi's independent older sister be this careless?

"Ayumi... where the hell are you..." Tomori muttered with a desperate tone as she then heard her phone rang. Stiffly picking it up, she turned the screen on to see Nomura calling her. It was a good thing that she managed to exchange phone numbers with her earlier.

"Hello Nomura-chan. Did you find her?" Tomori answered.

" _Sorry Tomori-senpai. But we couldn't find Ayucchi anywhere. We searched the whole building and we even asked for help from the teachers and students, but to no luck. Should we start looking for her in a different building?"_ Tomori bit her lip in frustration before letting out a shaky sigh.

"No... it's alright. You three better go home now, it's getting late. I'll continue to ask around" Tomori decided as she stood up.

" _Are you sure Tomori-senpai? We can still look for a few hours. Ayucchi's our classmate and friend too! I'm sure we can find her before it gets dark"_

"As I said, that's a big no. Don't worry, leave it to me" Tomori tried to encourage the girl on the other line despite what she was feeling now.

" _...If that's what senpai wants, okay then. But please! Tell me if you find her, okay? I may not be an expert, but I can tell Ayucchi isn't acting like herself these past few months. Goodbye then!"_ The line was cut off as Tomori gave a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

Looks like it wasn't just me who noticed. Tomori thought with a despondent look. She then started walking outside the building as she suddenly stopped as a realization donned on her features.

She picked up her pace as she forced her feet to run like there was no tomorrow. Passing each students walking as she left the front gates of the school. Passing by an intersection as she sprinted up towards the road heading to the dormitories.

"How can I be so stupid!?" Tomori chastised herself as she continued running. Exhaustion never impeding her pace as her recent exercises was paying off.

She had focused on the fact that the girl had just went missing in the school. Not even registering the possible chance that the girl may have just stayed in her dormitory. Recalling the guard's answer to his question earlier, it was more likely that the girl didn't leave even when she could've sworn she saw the girl preparing for school earlier.

She clearly remembered where the girl let her leave first. Maybe that was the time when-

Tomori practically smashed the buttons of the elevator as it slowly opened up, much to her frustration. Quickly entering, she hastily pressed the '3rd floor button'. Tapping her shoes with impatience, she begrudgingly waited as the sluggish elevator ascended to the designated floor. She let out a growl as the automatic door finally opened as she didn't even hesitate to run towards Ayumi's dormitory.

Panting lightly, she hurriedly knocked on the door as she gave numerous calls.

"Ayumi-chan? Are you there? If you're there, can you open the door please?" Tomori desperately called out as she wanted to know if her precious pseudo little sister was a just beyond the closed reinforced door.

After a whole minute with no response, she clicked her tongue. Tomori then quickly picked up her spare key of the specific dormitory. It was a good thing that she made sure to get a duplicate.

Unlocking the door, she all but 'gently' took off her boots and bag below the stone pavement as she marched towards the young girl's room. Now standing right in front of the door, she opened it fully with a call.

"Ayumi-chan?! Are you-" She immediately quieted as she took in the form of her pseudo little sister.

The young girl was currently seating on a chair with her head placed squarely on the wooden desk. While her arms acting as a cushion to comfily situate her head into. It was unnervingly similar to how Tomori would look like during club hours. Her hair was disheveled, probably due to the breezy wind coming from the opened glass sliding door. The light snores erupting from the pubescent teen became the only sound prevalent in the room.

Shaking out of her stupor, Tomori slowly walked towards the clearly sleeping girl. And as she was about to place a hand on her shoulder to wake her up, she suddenly stopped when she took a closer look on the usually jovial face of the young teen.

Marks of little teardrops were visible on the young teen's cheeks. Dark patches of droplets barely visible on the wooden desk in front of where her face was. It was clear as day that the girl was heavily crying recently and had displayed quite a degree of gloom and sadness.

The very image made Tomori's heart wrench in helplessness and sorrow. Extreme guilt filling her mind as she knew that she wasn't there for the girl to show such raw emotions.

Clutching her fists for a second, she ultimately sighed as she softly placed a hand on the sleeping teen's shoulder. Though it would seem that the girl was far from being awakened just judging from how she looked.

With a shook of her head, Tomori then removed her hand before turning around as she quickly yet silently fixed her futon where the girl would sleep. Standing up once more, she proceeded to slowly carry the girl in her arms before laying her down on the soft fabric with little difficulty. With no signs of the girl waking up, she tucked her blanket just below her chin.

Looking at the peaceful and quiet girl with somber eyes, she was about to leave the room when-

"...Yu-niichan? Aren't you going to...stay with Ayu now?"

Tomori discreetly glance towards the young girl as she heard her mumbles. She then immediately knelt down as she saw new fresh tears cascading from the youngest Otosaka. Gently brushing the droplets with her fingers, Tomori couldn't help but grimace as she saw the young girl tremble.

"Ayu misses you...Yu-niichan..."

She may have overreacted upon knowing how Ayumi got supposedly 'lost' earlier. But she couldn't help it. The girl genuinely grew on her these past few months. And also knowing how the girl sometimes had these terrible moments in her sleep in some nights only made her concern grow.

Nonetheless, she made sure that she would always stay by her side to comfort her in these kinds of moments. Even though she always felt that it was inadequate.

Also, from what the girl is murmuring, only one thing made her go through such dreadful nights.

Honestly speaking, Tomori herself hadn't seen the young Otosaka to just deliberately stay in her room and miss school just because she clearly knew that her precious family member might not come back. And looked so emotional like she was clearly showing now, as oppose to how she tends to hide everything with a frail-looking smile.

And it seems it was only triggered when the exact missing family member appeared in front of her. Though, it didn't quite help how that person never even considered how much she endured his absence for so long and refused to stay with her in that instant.

If this goes on, she knew it would severely affect the girl's emotional and even mental state. Unfortunately, she had been the one who witnessed such changes in the first place.

She, in the past, already made such accounts to Shunsuke. But the elder brother surprisingly couldn't do anything as her own little sister started to adamantly refuse any kind of sentiment that came close to the word 'pamper'.

The realization that it wasn't just Yu Otosaka who had drastically changed just because of her insistence became apparent in her mind. Ayumi Otosaka also suffered in silence just because of her.

Not that she didn't realize that fact a long time ago.

Lifting her hand up, Tomori then place a chaste kiss on the young girl's forehead.

It wasn't just an action just because the moment called for it. Or any kind of urge that she would always do to at least show some moderate affection as she knew the girl clearly needed it.

No. It was something that she found out that would oddly calm the girl when she so happens to caught her having this so called nightmares. Weird, but she would gladly take it rather than seeing the girl continued to struggle in her sleep.

And she had been right once more as Ayumi visibly and slowly appeared to relax. The girl's breathing grew more stable as her tears stopped cascading on her cheeks. Though, the trembling of her body only lessened in intensity, but nonetheless, she appeared to be better than earlier.

At least it was one of those nights where she doesn't need to shake her awake…

"...Tomori-neechan..." The mentioned older girl couldn't help but give a smile as she heard the girl say her nickname with a small smile on her face. Brushing the young girl's hair softly for a few seconds, she then slowly stood up before leaving the room as she turned off the lights. Closing the door in the process as she let herself out.

With another disgruntled sigh, she headed towards the living room and sat on the couch. Massaging her temples as she took off her blazer and placed it beside her. She tried to clear her mind, to only be swamped by a particular one.

"...If I see that bastard again. I'll punch him in the face this time" Tomori snarled as she let herself fall and lie in the couch. Deciding to at least catch a breather and cook for her and Ayumi later to have for dinner.

Though, it was not a mystery to who she was pertaining to.

But everything was somehow getting better. She finally found Ayumi after an hour of searching. Manage to calm her nerves after a very arduous worrying. And even lay down the soft sofa to at least rest her now tired body.

Then her cellphone rang.

Tomori sharply opened her eyes before muffling her ears with her hands. She turned her body around as she did not want to be disturbed.

Her cellphone kept ringing.

"Oh for the love of-" She grunted before sitting up. Reaching for her blazer as she picked up her cellphone. Not even bothering to see who was calling, she answered right away.

"What!?" Tomori screamed as the frustration welling inside her exploded.

" _...Am I calling at a wrong time?"_ The girl let out a shaky breath as she realized who she just shouted at.

She then scowled before leaning on the couch's arm rest. She didn't even bother or think of apologizing, as she wasn't in the mood to do so. Though her temperance did somewhat return to manageable levels. Letting out another strained sigh, she tried to force stress to leave her system.

"I'm... I'm not really in the mood to exchange pleasantries Shunsuke-san. So I apologize in advance if I'll come off as rude to whatever you've got to say for calling me" Tomori warned as she tried to not let her annoyance escape from her lips.

" _We can talk later if you want to. Though, it is pretty important. But I can call another time"_

"No. I'll hear it out now" Tomori insisted.

" _...If you say so then"_ The girl just stayed quiet as she waited for what the eldest Otosaka has to say.

" _I can tell... that my brother passed by the school and said hi_ " Tomori snorted.

"Yeah. I also made sure to say _hello_ " She dryly remarked as she heard the nervous chuckle from the other line.

" _And it seems it's not a very... pleasant reunion"_

"He filled the clubroom with killing intent" Tomori bluntly relayed. "And then he just left. But not before making your little sister and the others fall sleep. No signs of him after that. We've only met earlier, though he made it clear that he won't stay, for now"

" _Didn't both of you at least talk?"_ After a few seconds of silence, Shunsuke asked. _"You've both become quite pretty attached before he left, right?"_

"...I don't want to talk about it" Tomori quipped with an evident cold tone. Fortunately, Shunsuke managed to pick up her tone and decided to play it safe.

" _Well... how about Ayumi-chan? He didn't make it too hard for her, didn't he?"_ Tomori bit her lip as she thought of lying. But ultimately, she decided against it as she knew that Shunsuke had the right to know.

"About that..."

Tomori then proceeded to tell Shunsuke of what happened earlier. Word by word, she gave a detailed response. Something similar to a reporter that tells the news on a television. She tried to keep a certain young man out of the discussion. Though she already knew that she was doing a bad job at it. Not because of her skill of diverting issues. But as to whom she was relaying this information to.

She could say that her skills in lying was adequate. But it was way inferior to Shunsuke of all people.

" _I see..."_ Tomori could hear the obvious tired and exhausted sigh that came from the other line. _"So she's asleep now?"_ He asked after some few slightly awkward seconds.

"Cried herself to sleep" Tomori bluntly corrected. "She didn't even go to school this morning. The girl probably stayed cooped up in her room all day" She stated with an imitated sigh.

" _Thanks for being with her. I'm truly grateful for you staying by her side while I'm not there"_

"Don't mention it. I'm not really doing this out of obligation" Tomori reasoned.

" _I'm glad to hear that. I'd go there but... we both know that Ayumi-chan won't quite like it. And there's something that came up that gravely needs my attention now"_ Tomori's ears perked up from the statement.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" The girl asked.

" _There's... another reason why I'm calling and it's actually what I wanted to talk about. Normally, I'd not make all of you involved in my dealings but... this is something that might eventually change that. So I think it's better if you're at least aware of what's going on"_ Tomori noticed the serious tone that Shunsuke was using. So straightening herself up, she listened intently. Signs of her annoyance becane relatively non-existent.

She knew Shunsuke really attempted to keep them away from whatever he and his organization was doing. Already understanding that it was quite dangerous to meddle, though she can't help but get curious of what Shunsuke has to say.

" _I've been getting some reports of {Ability Wielders} forming groups for... various intentions_ " Tomori raised an eyebrow at that. She already knew that some people with abilities tend to stick together and create some sort of organization. So, hearing it was not that surprising.

After all, Shunsuke and his group started from there to get to where they were now.

" _And one of those many intentions seems to involve taking over some of our schools"_ Tomori's eyes widened as surprise etched on her features.

"W-What?" She asked in a grave tone. She knew of course of many ramifications that might involve if it were to be true.

" _I've only uncovered it on one sudden report recently but it's quite unsettling. Our contacts, connections and links on that particular school are completely cut off. And naturally, we would go and investigate ourselves but it's quite risky"_ Tomori then decided to put her own input.

"Isn't that a bit hard to believe?" She countered. "Aren't {Ability Wielders} only fourteen to seventeen year olds? How come they're able to entirely cut off your connection? Isn't it more reasonable to say that this is the work of terrorists or other syndicates?"

" _You'd be right and that's what we would normally consider"_ Shunsuke agreed. _"But there's no stopping them to rely on... external sources. You should know since that's what we started on, correct?"_

"That's right..." Tomori replied unsurely.

" _But we discovered no tracks of terrorists or syndicates anywhere. Absolutely no signs of technology or any kind of machines being operated. For all of their secrecy, their quite apparent with their way of doing things. This could only mean that the {Ability Wielders} are somehow doing these by themselves or..."_

" _...those organizations might be using {Ability Wielders} to plan and start taking over various Hoshinoumi institutions"_ Tomori showed shock from the revelation.

" _Though there were no signs of technology being used and while this is mere speculations. We overlooked the fact that there was a chance that abilities are currently at play here. But that only made things more dangerous"_

"...Aren't abilities inept in the first place?" Tomori randomly suggested. "I've seen abilities at work. And I don't think they do that much when trying to accomplish something incredibly complex. Or do I just understand abilities in a shallow manner?"

Shunsuke chuckled with no mirth at all. And that made her tense.

" _You'd be surprised how most organizations manipulate {Ability Wielders} and their abilities in general in doing intricate and complicated tasks. The ones that you and your friends have encountered are all 'mediocre' in a sense"_

"What do you mean by institutions?" Tomori changed the topic. "Didn't you say that this only came from one report?" She questioned.

" _I said we only discovered one school being taken over. And that's the whole reason why I'm telling you all of this"_ Shunsuke reminded with authority. Something that was expected of a leader of a syndicate that has the goal of opposing the darkness of humanity.

" _It's safe to say that this report wouldn't be last of its kind. This is a sign. And it may as well affect other schools since they also have undocumented {Ability Wielders} unlike ours. The other syndicates are crafty and aren't a fool to take advantages. So what better way than to strike where {Ability Wielders} would naturally gather? A place where adolescents children is abundant. Even worse, a presumed student in disguise that even we couldn't tell if he/she is innocent or not. To only be the one who ruins everything to shreds. And furthermore, we're limited in doing anything if those syndicates get their hands on {Ability Wielders}. I'm afraid that it'll end up in a… bloody confrontation"_ Shunsuke informed in a professional and detached manner.

" _So I want you to be extremely careful and keep your love ones safe. I won't be asking you to protect the school you're currently standing on. No, leave that part to me. Those syndicates are now making their move and would strike at anytime. If you feel something isn't right, get away from the school as soon as possible"_

"Are you really telling me that the school is more dangerous than the outside?" Tomori asked in bewilderment.

" _Frankly, yes. Nonetheless, I'll be sure that it does not get to that point. But whatever happens... just make sure that both you and Ayumi are safe. I don't know what'll do if both of you come into any kind of harm"_ Tomori was surprised from the sense of familial protection that she felt from Shunsuke's voice. She was even more surprised to the fact that she was regarded the same in respect as Ayumi, his own blood-related little sister.

Something then clicked in her mind.

"...What about Yu, your brother? Are you going to tell him all of this too?" The person on the other line went silent.

" _I don't need to"_ Tomori narrowed her eyes from how Shunsuke said it so bluntly. But waited as she wanted to listen to his reason.

" _I presume that he knows all of this stuff already. I'm not even going to be surprised if he knows more compare to what I even personally know. Or the fact that he didn't stay with all of you just because of this"_

"So... he's still transfixed to his mission huh?" Tomori questioned with barely concealed guilt. Not even daring to forget what he did while he was gone.

" _I'm afraid so"_

"Can't you do something about this? To make him stop? I'm pretty sure he'll listen to you more than anyone. He's done more than enough" Tomori's can't help but feel her stomach churning as she asked this.

" _...Honestly? The first time I let him leave. I couldn't help but feel that his efforts wouldn't amount to anything successful at all. I mean, what's there to expect if it's only one person against the world? Anywhere you look at it; it's just an absurd way of thinking"_

Shunsuke spoke with a sincere tone as he admitted his underestimation of his brother, something that greatly shocked Tomori to her core. She would always expect that this person would _always_ describe his brother with utmost confidence. Though it seems that was only her opinion.

" _In those times, I would always anticipate when he'll just give up. He'll complain and cry before requesting to us to get him back. To just suddenly quit because the world is just too cruel. While I'd be here and patiently waiting to welcome him with open arms. Never once thinking and looking at him with shame or humiliation. Because it_ _ **is**_ _an impossible task. And I definitely know that you agree with me"_

Tomori gave no response as she knew the eldest Otosaka was correct. At first, she actually didn't believe in Yu Otosaka in looting all of the abilities in the world. She only believed that he would come back... that is until that faith inevitably crumbled into pieces as well.

Yu Otosaka was set out to _change_ the world.

Can you imagine how absurd that simple statement is?

You **can't** change the world. The world **changes** you. That's a known fact. Change is something that governs its own principles while the world is just too stubborn to admit its own convoluted mistakes. You can only stand strong with all your might and persist... until you eventually fall. And that's what makes life unfair.

Humans are forever bound to something that is already pre-determined. Existing only to be swamped by destiny and fate. Cursed by a short life and inevitable death. And a complete victim to overall change.

" _And that... was our mistake"_ Shunsuke solemnly stated.

So, what did it mean for someone to literally change the world or at least a part of it?

That someone isn't what you can call as a _human_.

It could only be the work of something that isn't expected to exist. An atrocity that can't be affected by unjust destiny and excessive fate. Something that makes its own path as it terrorizes the concept of life and death. And reaches a stalemate of change as they battle their own way of adapting.

A monstrosity.

An impossible existence.

 _A monster._

" _It's quite funny though"_ Shunsuke gave a derisive chuckle. _"I only started believing in him when we suddenly lost contact. And from the time that happened, numerous syndicates were either exposed to the public or outright destroyed and eradicated to its roots. It's quite clear who had done something so... ridiculous and absurd. He even got a dark but nice nickname"_

Tomori was silently listening as her own face matched what Shunsuke's tone of voice was. She can't help but feel awful as she still clearly remembered their so called 'reunion'.

" _I... I think that it's just a way for him to show that we were mistaken. Either that or, it's just a way for him to feel reassured. I don't know. And truthfully? I can't stop him. I mean... I'm not really confident if I want to stop someone that treats destroying dangerous organization like a mere playground. My organization may be different but it wouldn't last long against someone who isn't a coward and know how to destroy his problems head on"_ Shunsuke gave an amused chuckle.

" _Well, anyway. I think this conversation just got off road. Stay safe you hear me? And oh, don't forget to visit your brother. The doctor informed me the other day that he's getting better. Goodbye then"_ The line cut off as Tomori placed her hand down in the arm rest.

The living room was silent as the quiet beeping of the phone remained it's the only tonic background.

"Are... Are all the Otosaka siblings _broken_ or what?"

Tomori ask herself as she shook her head.

An intelligent elder brother that rules a powerful syndicate.

A little sister that acts more than what many people would expect.

And finally, a stupidly overpowered insensitive brother than can literally rip the world a new one.

After a few moments of thinking, she then got up before heading towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Good thing she knows the recipe of making an omelette. It's not really that amazing. But she was confident that she can make it at least look presentable and hopefully edible. Now... if only she can find that secret recipe that Ayumi kept hiding from her.

Oh right, she also had to buy a new spatula for Ayumi now that she thought about it.

And maybe a new apron too.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"Goodbye for now then Ayumi-chan" Tomori gave a farewell with a smile. "I will return shortly okay? I'm just going to arrange some Student Council papers. After that, we can have a sleepover, alright?"

"Sure Tomori-neechan! It's going to be loads of fun!" Ayumi quickly hugged her pseudo elder sister. Something that the latter returned almost instantly. The two basked in their embrace for a moment before releasing the hug.

Ayumi then said her own temporary goodbye before closing the door.

"I'm relieved that she's letting me stay with her. Though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing" She mulled for a second before lightly shaking her head. Picking up her bag, she was about to leave for her dorm, which was actually just next to Ayumi's, before a shout stopped her advance.

"T-Tomori-Kaichou!"

She turned to look to see three people running with bated breaths as their faces looked quite extremely terrified.

"You three" Tomori mentioned as the three students stopped right in front of her.

The faces of Nomura, Oikawa and Konishi appeared to be considerably pale as they stopped to catch their breaths.

And there was no mistaking the small discernible water in their cheeks. Almost as if they were crying just recently. Even the usual brooding Konishi looked gravely startled.

"What's going on?" Tomori immediately said as her sisterly instincts erupted. Drawing closer to the disturbed trio as she kneeled in front of them.

"T-There's-" Oikawa tried to say but a sudden hiccup and his overall exhaustion harshly stopped the words in his throat. The two other girls were in the same in that aspect.

"F-F-Follow u-us" Thankfully, the distinguished (still) class representative managed to barely say as she grasped Tomori's hand. Dragging the confused and worried student body president through the halls.

Tomori still confused, shook her head as she adjusted her posture. Letting them lead as she tried to understand their worries and obvious fear.

It would be one of the most dreadful things that she would do in her whole life.

 **[~][~]LINE BREAK[~][~]**

"W-What is this!?" Tomori shrieked as she held the three middle school students in her arms. Trying her best to stand firm as she comforted the three trembling students within her protective embrace. Their muffled cries reverberating throughout the school gymnasium.

She expected that something had happened to warrant such distressful reactions from the three. But this...

This was NOT what she was expecting.

The wooden floors of the gym storage were ridden with **blood**. The walls splattered with the same dark-colored liquid, staining the walls as they dripped and created trails of evident horrifying marks. Though the amount of blood was seemingly cluttered in the center. It's redness marred an _object_ that was lying lifelessly on the floor.

 _An eviscerated, dismembered and torn-up corpse._

It didn't help how it stenches like iron and putrid. Signifying how _fresh_ the blood was.

Tomori instantly looked away as her mind couldn't handle the sight of the dead body on the floor. Forcing herself to not just hurl her dinner right in this instant.

Blood she can barely tolerate. But a dead body? She's going to have to say no to that.

"Don't tell me you're going to puke your omelette after seeing a body with a bit of blood Tomori" She opened her eyes in surprise to only see the figure of a certain someone right in front of her. Luckily, the figure blocked the view of the horrifying display that was just in front of her.

Yu Otosaka stood in front of her with an emotionless face. Though his eyes looked at her with hint of amusement. Completely ignoring her obvious plight.

Tomori let herself take a deep breath. Forcibly calming herself as she tried to glare at Yu. But to no avail as her mind was completely muffled.

"W-What are you doing here?" She managed to ask after somehow opening her lips to speak.

"Well at least you're afraid" Yu deduced. "And admittedly, that's a good thing"

Yu then shook his head before turning around to walk. Ignoring the blood that attached itself to his boots. He looked at the disfigured corpse with no expression pasted on his face. Looking quite casual despite the very thing that made Tomori and three quaked in their boots.

"But do remember this lesson Tomori" Yu started to grin with an amused and deranged touch.

"If you ever get used to seeing a corpse... just hope that parts of your sanity isn't as dead as mine"


End file.
